Easy is boring
by gilcrust
Summary: I can't change even if I tried, even if I wanted to. Having two girlfriends is never easy especially when one of them is Jade but I'm not prepared to let either one go. Besides easy is boring.
1. The new girl

(Beck's POV)

It's the first day back to school after summer break and I can't wait to see Molly. She's been away all summer in Virginia with her grandparents. I pull up in her driveway and shoot her a quick text telling her that I'm here. She looks beautiful in her white knee length sundress and pink sweater. "Welcome home baby!" I smile before leaning in to kiss her.

"Where's Jade?" She wonders when we break apart.

"Her mom wanted to drop her off today, something about 'bonding'."

"Sure like that's going to happen. I bet she was pissed."

"Of course so were going to get her an extra-large coffee to make up for it."

"I like the way you think." She smirks.

"I'm really glad you're home. It's not the same without you. I think Jade even wanted you back." I kiss her cheek adoringly.

"Has she been keeping you in line?" She smirks.

"Of course." I roll my eyes.

"Good."

When we get to school we make a pit stop at the coffee kiosk. Molly gets her normal vanilla latte and I get my black coffee along with Jade's.

"Two sugars." Molly reminds me like I hadn't been getting Jade's coffee all summer.

"I know what to do." I put in the sugar and stir before picking up both coffees and walking into school. We're not oblivious to the people whispering about us. At first it was strange for them to see the three of us together but now that Jade isn't with us they are talking about that. "Yeah I heard they broke up." Says one of the girls as she opens her locker.

"Should we wait for Jade at her locker?" She wonders.

"She said meet her in class."

"Ok," she shrugs and we walk to Sikowitz' class. We head for our normal seats when a girl runs into me and spills our coffee down the front of my shirt. Yep that's hot coffee, on my skin.

"I'm so sorry." Says the girl with the cheekbones as she attempts to wipe up the coffee with her sleeve and Molly looks at her like she's crazy. She must be because anybody who knows Jade wouldn't dare touch me like that.

"I think you're making it worse." I smirk at her.

"Look I'm really sorry. This is my first day and I'm really clumsy." The girl says.

"Obviously." Molly smiles. "I'm Molly this is Beck."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tori." Says the brunette.

"What's this!?" Jade yells and we both turn to face her.

"Hi I'm tori."

"Good for you, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" She snarls approaching us.

"I spilt some coffee on him and I was just trying to clean him off." She explains.

"Well get away from him." Jade demands and Tori scampers away in fear. "Honestly Molly I leave him alone with you for half an hour and I come back to find this gank all over him! But then again you never could keep him entertained or I wouldn't be here."

"Good to know you've missed me." Molly grins.

"Always do." Jade sneers.

"Jade enough." I kiss her cheek quickly before following Molly to our seats and sit between them to keep the peace; I throw my arm around Jade and move the other to play with Molly's hair.

(Tori's POV)

I don't understand this.

"What's up with them?" I ask the friendly boy named Andre from earlier.

"Well that's Beck and the girl on the right is Molly. She's like...the sweetest thing ever. The one to the left is Jade, she's like...the scariest thing ever but they're both really hot. I guess Beck thought so too." He says.

"So he's a player then?"

"Not really I mean when he came here it was just him and Molly but then you know... Jade."

"What about Jade."

"It was love at first sight."

"Then why not just dump Molly?"

"He loves her too much." He shrugs.

"Is that why Jade hates her?"

"Jade doesn't hate Molly."

"Sure seems like." I disagree.

"I don't think you get it, yes Beck is their main squeeze but all three of them are together. Like 'together' together." He clarifies. "Wait till you see them kiss, it's hot."

"I'd rather not," I cringe at the idea.

"Just don't piss off Jade." He warns.

"I think I already did."

(Molly's POV)

Without Jade's coffee she's even more of a bitch but I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. It's all part of the game we play.

"Ok the theme today is big news, Jade pick your actors." Sikowitz says sipping at his coconut milk.

"Ok." She smirks talking the stage. "Cat, Molly, Beck, and Tori."

We walk up to join her. "Beck you just lost your job now you're coming home to tell your wife and kids...Go!"

Jade natural chooses herself to play his wife and tells Tori to wait in the hallway. The scene plays out for a while before Jade brings tori back on stage as our new dog that apparently has 'bugs.'

"Eww!" Cat and I exclaim.

"Don't worry because I heard coffee gets rid of bugs on a dog." Jade says before grabbing my coffee and pouring it over Tori's head. Tori stands up and wipes her eyes. "What's the problem dog?" Jade says as if she's done nothing wrong. And Tori runs out of the room, Beck is clearly pissed.

"Why would you do that?" He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because she obviously likes you and has no respect for Molly or myself if she had to nerve to put her filthy hands all over you while one of your girlfriends was standing right there." Jade runs a hand threw my blonde hair.

"Tell her it wasn't like that." Beck pleads.

"I'm not getting in the middle of it; I think you're both wrong. Should jade have poured coffee on the new girl? No. Should you have  
let the new girl put her hands all over you? Of course not."

"Enough ladies! Fight over Beck on your own time." Sikowitz claps his hand together.

"Fine!" Jade huffs sitting down.

(Molly's POV)

After school we drop Jade off at her house before heading to Beck's RV for some alone time. I can't help but watch his ass as he opens the door and steps inside. I let my bag fall to the floor before flopping down on his bed and begin stripping. "Stop it," he slaps my hands away.

"What?"

"I want to do it." He pouts adorably crawling up the bed; I let my legs fall open so he can lie against me. He brushes his lips against mine lightly once before pulling back to look at me again. "Your hair is longer." He notes. I bite my lip and nod. "I like it." He mumbles running his nose across my cheek and I blink a couple of times to let him feel my eyelashes brush against his skin. "I love you." He says low in my ear as he lifts me slightly off the bed to unzip my dress.

"I love you." I smile as he kisses down my neck and over my left shoulder while slowly pushing the straps of my dress down my arms and torso until it rests at my hips. I shimmy it off and kick it to the floor where it will stay for a few hours at least. I follow his lead and remove his flannel over shirt followed by his wife beater. He trails kisses lower across my collar bone, stopping to pepper our matching ring necklaces and charms before moving to kiss the valley between my breasts.

(Beck's POV)

She's wearing one of those white bras that hook in the front, the kind that Jade hates. I slip a finger beneath it and quickly unhook it. I love these bras; it's so much easier to get to her tits. "Why are you so good looking?" She says undoing my belt with ease followed by my zipper. Before I know it she's pushing my jeans to my ankles using just her feet.

"The same reason you're so fucking beautiful." I say causing her ever present dimples to make an appearance.

"Why do you think that is?" She asks sneaking her smooth hand into my plaid boxers.

"Because we were made for each other." My voice catches in my throat as she wraps her fingers around my cock. I pull her underwear down her legs and remove my boxers. Before I know it I'm inside her and all rational thoughts are gone, I twine our fingers together of either side of her head and set a steady pace.

"Oh Beck," she whimpers.

"Never leave me again." I huff thrusting against her again.

"Never." She agrees and then she cums just like that.

"That was fast," I smirk as she calms down. "You must have missed me." I never let up my now punishing pace.

"You have no idea." She sighs arching up toward me.

"Yes I do."

"I guess but you have Jade." She argues.

"Jade's not you." I pant watching her J and B necklaces bounces on her perfect chest as I fuck her. Sometime people laugh when the charms switch places and it looks like her necklace says bj but it's cute either way. It lets people know she's ours. I get impossibly harder inside of her sweet cunt. "Molly," I grunt releasing inside of her.

"I love you," she grins cheekily when I rest my forehead against hers.

"I love you too angel." We stay like this for a few minutes as she runs her fingers lightly up and down my back. I kiss her cheek before pulling out and rolling over. She curls up on my chest and I stroke her hair. "So tell me all about your trip."

"I had a lot of fun, we went to the beach and this carnival with my cousins, and spent every night at a fancy restaurant the fell asleep watching reruns of Little House on the Prairie." She says tracing patterns on my pecs.

"Wish I could have been there but hey listen my parents are taking me to Cancun for spring break, they said you and Jade can come."

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah," I chuckle at her reaction.

"But your parents hate Jade."

"Well I think they're finally starting to accept that she's a part of our lives now."

"Finally," she sighs. "I'm gonna text her right now, she will lose her shit."

"Ok."

"We're going to Cancun! We're going to Cancun!" My girls sang jumping around in a circle squealing happily. This is a side of Jade only we see, the happy go lucky girl that we occasionally get a glimpse of. They fall onto my now unmade bed in a fit of giggles as I watch them from the chair near the opposite wall. As they start to settle down they just stare at each other for a moment. Their blue and green eyes lock in a wordless conversation. "Don't start something you can't finish," Molly warns before Jade attacks her mouth.

"I always finish." Jade retorts as the pull at each other clothes. The light and the dark coming together Molly is a little lighter than me where as Jade is white as snow. Blonde and black curls mingling together across the pillows. Jade of course assumes her position on top of Molly. Once they're both naked Jade flips so her pussy is in Molly's face and vice versa. Holy shit I'm so fucking hard I try to join in but Jade shoots that idea down quickly. "Sit the fuck down." She snarls as Molly spreads her wide with her thumbs before licking at her clit.

(Jade's POV)

Baby girl is practically devouring me while pumping two fingers in and out of me. They say nobody knows how to pleasure a woman better than another woman. I'm not sure if that's true but I do know for a fact that Molly Dawson is an amazing pussy eater. I nip her plump clit and she yelps I drag my tongue along her slit to sooth her. I thrust my tongue in and out of her tight hole while using my fingers on her clit; she always tastes sweet like honeysuckles. Maybe if her mouth didn't feel so good on me I would have been self-conscious of my own taste but whatever that may be I don't see her complaining. I reach around to squeeze her ass and then she does something completely out of character. She slaps my ass and I cum on her face, hard. The vibration against her cunt from my moan triggers her orgasm and things are right back to normal, like she was never gone.


	2. It meant nothing

(Jade's POV)

"Tori you're back. Have you ever thought about coming in threw the window?" Sikowitz asks her.

"Um no." She laughs.

"Think about it." he nods.

Tori gives him a look. "Well sit down." he orders. I can't ignore the smile that plays at Beck's lips as I glare at her, what a slut. "Today we're going to be learning about alphabetical improv. What is alphabetical improv you ask so I answer. It's when we give a letter to the first actor who speaks in the scene if the letter is 'A' the sentence must begin with an 'A' then 'B' and soforth. It might go something like?" And he points to Beck.

"Apples are falling out of my butt," he replies confidently.

"Then Andre might say?"

"Bring those apples so we all might enjoy the fresh fruit from Beck's butt."

"To which Molly will say?"

"Cute butts have the sweetest apples." She smiles at Beck and he strokes her cheek affectionately.

"Lovely, who wants to lead the first group?" Sikowitz asks.

"I will!" Tori replies quickly.

"Alright Tori. Choose your actors."

She takes the stage. "Ok, Andre, Cat, Beck, and Jade."

I arch and eyebrow.

"Yeah you," she says all too confidently.

I shurg and kiss Beck on the way up.

"Jade kiss your boyfriend on your own time." Sikowitzs chastises.

"Oh I will."

"Ok start your line with the wrong letter and you're out. Robbie give us a letter."

"P," 'Rex' exclaims.

"Hey I was gonna say that." Robbie argues, what a basket case.

"Alright the scene can be about anything you want, the first letter is 'P'. Tori action."

"Please go take a shower." Tori says to me.

"Quit telling me what to do!"

(Molly's POV)

"Relax let's just all try to get along." Beck replies being the calm and rational one as usual.

"Totally!" Cat agrees affectively removing herself from the game.

"Ander letter 'S' to you."

"Something just bit my toe!"

"Turtle, that turtle just bit his toe!" Tori exclaims running over and pointing at it.

"Unbelievable that you're even here." Jade rolls her eyes.

"Very immature of you to say that." Beck chastises. Welp no good can come of this.

"What if the turtle bite broke my toe bone?" Andre asks.

"X-rays are the only way to find out." Tori runs a hand threw her hair.

"You should shut up." Jade states matter of factly.

"Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger!" Beck points to Andre's toe.

"Thanks." Andre slips up and another one bites the dust.

"Tori letter 'A' to you."

"Aliens are the only ones who can heal toes by finger zapping."

"By the way," Jade blows a rasberry at her.

"Correct I am an alien." Beck confirms.

"Don't hurt me. Please." Tori steps closer to him. I honsetly can't decide if I like this girl for standing up to Jade. Or hate her for always trying to hop on Beck's dick.

"Even though she's extremely annoying." Jade throws her hands up.

"Fainting, cause I can't breathe your earth's air." Beck clutches his chest and falls to the ground.

"Gosh it fainted." Tori points to him.

"Hey why don't you go jump off that cliff over there?" Jade motions toward the other side of the room.

"I think you should."

"Just where did you come from?"

"Kangaroos!"

"Lousy animals kangaroos, they're awkward and dirty."

"Maybe they learned from you."

"No one talks to me like that."

"Obviously someone should." Jade looks to me for help but I just shrug.

"Please run infront of a bus!" Her eyebrows are practically in her hairline and she's losing it.

"Quite obnosious for you to say."

"Really?"

"Sure was."

"THANKS!"

"Up your nose I see boogers."

"Very cleaver."

"Wish you'd thought of it?"

Jade is about to snap. "X marks the spot I'd like to punch."

"You're finger smells weird."

That's probably from being in my pussy on the drive here.

"Zero is what you are on a scale from one to ten."

"As if I care what you think."

"Better watch yourself."

"Can't take it?"

"Don't push me!" Jade's voice goes up an octave.

"Eat your pants."

"You eat your pants!" She yells back. "WAIT!" She screams at Sikowitz.

"I'm sorry Jade you're out."

If looks could kill we'd be burrying Tori in the morning, she stomps off stage and sits down beside me. I touch her hair reassuringly.

"Don't touch me!" Jade snaps.

"Keep the scene going!"

"Get up alien." Tori says grabbing Beck's hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Head feels dizzy."

"I know what will make you feel better." I lean closer.

"Jumping jacks?" Beck steps back slightly.

"Kiss me." Tori says batting her eyelashes.

"Little weird, let's do it." Beck nods.

"Ok touch me." Jade says, her nostrils flaring as Beck leans in and they kiss. Oh no, no, no, no! This can't be happening again. Sharing Beck with one girl is bad enough but two girls? I just can't. Jade is fuming.

"I have to pee." I lie standing up and slamming the door shut behind me. I don't want to see anymore.

"Molly!" He calls after me but I don't stop I lock myself in the janitor's closet and just cry. I've never hated anyone more than Tori Vega.

(Jade's POV)

"Where would she go?" Beck runs his hand through his hair frantically.

"Let me handle this, go back to class and kiss your new play thing!"

"It was a STAGE kiss!" He protests.

"It didn't look like that to me or Molly. She doesn't cry over nothing, hardly even gets jealous. You need to realize that you've got an amazing girl who loves you to death and when you do stupid shit to get back at me or whatever you were doing back there you knew it was wrong but you did it anyway and you hurt her so good job." I clap.

"You say that like I don't love you guys you know I do."

"You sure weren't acting like that when you had your tongue down Vega's throat." I snarl. Sometimes Beck is just so fucking dense.

"Just find her!"

"I'm TRYING!"

"Jade don't be mad at me. It meant nothing I was just acting." He's visibly shaken, Molly never does this. Jealously is my thing, maybe he just pushed her too far this time.

(Molly's POV)

"Knock, knock." Says Luther the janitor.

"Sorry." I sniffle opening the door and wiping my eyes with the back of my sweater.

"Not a problem." He grabs the mop. "You know gothzilla and the boy with the hair are looking for you."

"Don't tell them you saw me please I just-" I stop talking when the door swings open again.

"Hey," Tori says.

"Yeah hey. Did you enjoy kissing my boyfriend?"

"Listen that wasn't anything against you I was just really mad at Jade and the opportunity came up and I shouldn't have-"

"You're right, you shouldn't have." I cut her off.

"I'm really sorry."

"Please just leave me alone."

"Everyone is looking for you. Beck is really worried."

"Good he should be." I snap.

"Jade too." She adds.

"Listen Tori I don't know you and you don't know me so stop acting like you're my friend."

"I'd like to be."

"Well I'm not interested in having a friend that kisses my boyfriend."

"I said I was sorry."

"And maybe one day I'll forgive you but until then stay out of my way or I will snap you like a twig." I whisper menicingly before leaving her in the closet and going to find Beck and Jade. I hope he's learned his lesson after letting him sweat it out for a bit.


	3. Shut up your dick is small

(Tori's POV)

I'm carrying a ton of books into school as I listen to Trina blab about nothing important.

"Look at the list of new plays for this semester." Trina says grabbing the paper right off the wall.

"Is Midnight Magic on there?" I ask.

"Yeah why?"

"That's Andre's play he wants me to try out for the lead." I tell her.

"Why you?" She scoffs.

"Take your coffee and go." I say.

"Somebody fell down on the wrong side of the parking lot this morning." She ruffles my hair before walking off and leaving me to struggle with my books. I'm on my way to my locker when I see Jade and Molly round the corner with their elbows linked.

"Need some help?" Molly asks.

"Yeah actually." I smile. She throws my books to the floor in front of me.

"Interesting." Jade bares her teeth before they step over the books and continue down the hallway. So maybe I deserved that but it still sucks.

"Hey look who's here." Andre says to Robbie.

"Hey can you guys help me?"

"Sure," they say helping me collect my books and put them in my locker. "What happened?"

"Molly happened."

"Molly threw your books on the floor?"

"Yes."

"Oh," They both seem taken aback.

"She hates me." I sigh closing my locker.

"No," they say sarcastically.

"This is bad isn't it?"

"If Molly hates you then Jade must…let's get to a safe place." Andre wraps an arm around me and drags me quickly down the hallway.

(Beck's POV)

Jade and Cat are up on stage performing some ridiculous scene about a pigs when Sikowitz throws a ball at Cat.

"Sikowitz?!" Jade scolds.

"What?" He replies.

"You hit me in the face with a ball." Cat says cupping her abused cheek.

"A good actor should be able to stay in the scene no matter what happens."

"But it really hurt." Cat whines.

"Do you think he was born crazy?" I whisper in Molly's ear.

"Probably, unless he just slowly lost his mind like Andre's grandma." She smiles in return.

"I love you, you know that right?" I tilt her chin so she's facing me.

"I know." I lean in to kiss her. "I love you." She says when we break apart and I kiss her hair. Then the bell rings.

"Oh lunch time!" Cat exclaims happily.

"Learn your lines I want everyone off book tomorrow."

"So are you coming to lunch with us?" I ask Tori.

"Yeah are you coming?" Jade snips her scissors in Tori's face. Luckily Sikowitz throws the ball at Tori and asks her to stay back.

"Do you have to be nice to her?" Molly pouts as we leave the room.

"I just want to prove to you," I tap her nose. "And you." I point to Jade. "That we can all be friends with Tori because I have absolutely no feelings for her." I throw an arm over both of them. "Let's get to lunch before all the burritos are gone."

(Jade's POV)

"So you know that song writing class I'm in with Andre while you guys take salsa?" Molly says picking at the end of her skirt.

"What about it?" I say impatiently.

"We got chosen to perform at the asphalt café during the music festival tomorrow night."

"SO?" I snap.

"So I want you guys to come."

"Why?"

"Jade." Beck chastises. "Of course I'll come babe and if Jade has nothing nice to say then she'll just stay home."

"What's the song about?"

"Not telling." She smiles over at me; those dimples will be the death of me.

"Today Tori will be performing the bird scene," Sikowitz tells us.

"This should be fun." I bump Beck's shoulder with my own. "Tell me you love me."

"Magic word?" He looks at me expectantly.

"Please." I push out my bottom lip slightly and he kisses it.

"I love you."

"Kay." I grin.

When Tori finish her horrible rendition of the bird scene she asks how she did.

"You did fine." Sikowitz says sipping his stupid ass coconut.

"So I passed." She rejoices.

"Not at all." Sikowitz shoots her down. Molly busies herself twirling a peace of Beck's hair between her fingers, with her legs crossed he rests one hand on her upper thigh and uses his fingers on the opposite hand to tickle my palm. "Drive by acting exercise! You're all terrified dolphins, Go!" We spring up out our seats and begin jumping around and squeaking like idiots. "Live the fear, live the fear." He directs us. When the bell finally rings I'm more than ready to get out there but Tori is right up our asses asking us to tell her about the stupid bird scene.

"Come on guys how am I supposed to get it right if nobody tells me what I did wrong. I thought you guys were my friends." Vega whines.

"I'm not your friend," I correct her.

"What gave you that impression?" Molly sneers before walking away. Beck and I follow her to the soda machine.

"Number one rule of the bird scene, no one is allowed to help you." Beck says turning back to her.

"No one," 'Rex' repeats.

"So this is what you did with your locker?" I feign amusement picking up one of the markers to write on her stupid white board which now reads Tori's stupid locker.

"But you're supposed to decorate it." Beck argues still unaware of what I've written.

"Well this way other people can express themselves on my locker too." Tori says.

"But they can also do that," Robbie pointed to my little message.

"Hmm well I like it; I think it suits Tori perfectly." Molly laughs as we leave Tori and the rest of the preturds behind.

"Yeah well my locker is smarter than your locker," she yells after us, Molly responds by giving her the finger.

"Be nice baby." Beck swats her ass playfully.

(Molly's POV)

"Did you see that picture of Beck and Alyssa Vaughn on the slap?!" Jade screams from behind me.

"Nope." I continue walking. I trust Beck and I know he loves me so I try not to let his female friends bother me but Alyssa is pretty and famous.

"Well look!" She shoves her phone in my face. "There he is right now. I'm gonna get him for this." She snarls.

"Ok well I'm going on a coffee run you want the usual?" I ask her.

"You know what to do," she nods. "Hey Beck we're not done talking about this," she calls after him.

"Well I am." He sighs raking a hand threw his hair. "Molly come here and tell her it's not a big deal."

"Yeah Molly come tell Beck how much you hate this hot new girl." Jade commands.

"Sorry coffee run remember, look there's Tori ask her." I throw her under the bus and make my get away.

"Hey Moll," Andre says when I get in line behind him.

"Hi." I force a small.

"You good?" He asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know Beck and Jade are fighting."

"Aren't they always fighting?"

"No that's just them being affectionate."

"Right…So what's the fight about?"

"He's in this new yoga class with Alyssa Vaughn and I guess she's been texting him a lot or something." I shrug.

"That doesn't make you jealous?"

"It's just not worth fighting about he's not going to change it's just the way he is. I know he loves me but he's just a natural flirt, he means nothing by it but the girls take it seriously. He's just really nice to people. It's hard not to like him."

"You're a lot alike in that way."

"There you are babe, what are you guys talking about?" Beck asks wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

"Not much, did you and Jade work it all out?" I turn to face him.

"Yeah pretty much."

"What does pretty much mean?"

"She dumped me."

"WHAT!?"

"Just chill a minute."

"How can I when Jade's running rapid and Alyssa Vaughn is trying to crawl up your ass."

"Hey maybe it will be good to have it just be us again. You know just Molly and Beck, Beck and Molly."

"That doesn't even sound right anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"How long were we together before Jade?"

"Six months."

"How long have we been together in total?"

"Two years five months and six days."

"So you do understand that over ¾ of our relationship has included her?"

"You were my girlfriend first; you're supposed to take my side."

"You should have thought about that before you made me spend 'quality time' with her and convinced me she wasn't as rotten as she wants everyone to think."

"I never asked you to fall in love with her."

"I never asked you to fall in love with her either, but you did and I forgave you for that a long time ago but I just can't forget it."

"Molly I know I haven't always been the best guy to you, I realize that I wasn't faithful to you, I realize that I wasn't always around when you needed me, and I realize why it upsets you but don't ever think that I don't love you because I do and all this time I have tried to make sure you know that. I brought you flowers that you didn't even acknowledge, I make sure we get time for just us, hell I even let you keep your tampons in my bathroom."

"Um can we not yell my personal business in front of the coffee kiosk?"

"I'm sorry I just ugh…I hate fighting with you!"

"Then stop. I have a headache anyway."

"Alyssa wants to take me to lunch so I can check out her car."

"Cool, go for it." I sigh sipping my coffee.

"She says you can come too."

"So she does know that you're unavailable?"

"I made sure to inform her that I am currently very happy in my relationship."

"Good." I smile.

"She even said that you were pretty." He says proudly resting his hand in my back pocket as we walked to class.

"What about Jade?"

"Can you shut up about Jade and just enjoy spending time with me?" He chuckles.

"Yeah but I have her coffee and-" He cuts me off with a deep kiss pushing me against the locker. "Today after school you're coming home with me." He breathes trailing kisses down my neck. "My mom wants you over for dinner."

"O-ok." I stutter trying to get my bearings. My eyes make contact with Jade and she slams her locker shut glaring at me. I accepted their relationship and she respected ours, we had stopped trying to break each other up a long time ago but I would be lying if I said I didn't live for moments like these when I feel like his favorite. He always claims he doesn't have one but we all know that's a lie, we just don't know which one of us it is. Maybe we never will and that's probably for the best because if I made him choose I don't think he would pick me.

(Jade's POV)

I can't believe she's taking his side, we're supposed to be partners. I'm sitting alone a lunch when Tori and Andre approach me.

"Hey," she says in her annoyingly chipper voice. "You look like a girl who could use some lunch buddies."

"Please," I scoff picking at my salad.

"I just thought that you were mad because-"

"I dumped him, I broke up with Beck." I cut her off.

"Look there's Alyssa Vaughn." Andre points to the yellow convertible in the parking lot. Beck is in the passenger seat with Molly in the back.

"You guys are amazing you know that?" Says Alyssa as Beck steps out and pulls the seat forward for Molly.

"Were they out with Alyssa Vaughn?"

"Yeah so?" I snap.

"Nothing she's gross." Tori shrugs but I know she's lying.

"Gross? Look at her! Oh that girl is smoking hot I'm serious!" Andre argues. I glare at him. "I should shut up," he says looking down at his food.

"Look he didn't mean-"

"I don't care, if that's what they want to replace me with I hope they have tons of fun with it," I say strangling my food.

"You're hurting your burrito," Tori points out, I roll my eyes and stomp away. I fucking hate Beck and his stupid yoga class.

(Beck's POV)

Molly fiddles with the radio on the way to my house before settling on a song she likes and singing along.

"I love when you sing." I tell kiss the back of her hand.

"I know." She smiles lacing our fingers together.

"You should do it more often."

"So should you." She challenges.

"It sounds like you're singing sometimes when you moan." I wink causing her to blush deep crimson. "Home sweet home," I say when we pull up in the driveway next to the RV. "Speaking of home when are you gonna move in here with me?" I tease.

"Your parents wouldn't like that."

"That's why they got me the RV remember, my rules. Besides they love you."

"I'll think about it."

"I just want you around all the time. It's getting harder and harder to let you go at night." I nuzzle the side of her face. I put her hand in a fist and push all of her fingers down before opening them and repeating the process then pressing my index finger to the center of her palm.

"What's you guys' obsession with doing that?" She giggles as the tingling sensation spreads throughout her hand.

"It feels good." I shrug. Between me and Jade doing it to each other and Molly we probably do it this kinder garden trick 25 times a day.

"True. So what are we gonna do till dinner time?"

"I was thinking a movie."

"A movie besides 'The Scissoring'? I've died and gone to heaven," she unhooks her seatbelt and steps onto the driveway.

"I was thinking a comedy." I suggest.

"Yes!" She jumps on my back in her excitement and I piggy back her into the RV. We could have been happy just the two of us but fate had other plans, you know…Jade.

(Tori's POV)

I just pulled myself off the floor after being hit by Trina's racket while playing virtual tennis when I hear the door ring. "Jade?" I couldn't be more surprised to find her here. She looks miserable.

"This kite is broken," she says in a shaky voice.

"Ok and?"

"I was just walking around and I saw this kite and it was in the bushes and it was broken and someone needs to fix it."

"You want me to fix your kite?"

"Will you forget about the stupid kite?"

"Ok? I'm sorry I brought it up?"

"I want Beck back!" She sobs burying her face in her hand.

"But you broke up with Beck?" Now I'm so confused.

"I know. Just like when I was seven and I threw away my favorite potato patch doll but then I realized I wanted it bad but it was too late because my mom already gave it away to some greedy orphans." She sits down on the couch to cry.

"Jade if you want to get back together with Beck then why don't you just tell him?"

"I tried that, he rejected me!"

"Um not to be mean but why are you coming to me for help? We're not even friends."

"No but if you help me I might like you more." She says.

"So if I help you I get a mean friend and a broken kite?" I say with fake enthusiasm.

"Please just please talk to Beck for me!" She begs putting her face in the pillow my grandmother made for me…before she died.

"Ok, ok I'll talk to Beck!" I agree after listening to her cry for a few minutes.

"Do it soon!" I roll my eyes at her demand as she gets off the pillow.

"I got a little make up on your pillow." She holds it out to me.

"That's ok I'll just get my grandma to make me another one…if she ever comes back to life."

(Beck's POV)

Molly is asleep on my chest when I hear the doorbell ring. It's probably Consuela the cleaning lady, I gently roll her sleeping form off of me and answer the door to find Tori. Ok then, this is weird. "Enter," I say waving my hand in front of the door.

"So this is where you live," She whispers when she spots Molly.

"Yeah is that bad?" I reply in a hushed tone.

"Um no it's just most high school boys don't live in an RV parked in their parent's driveway." She says.

"Well my parents said if I live under their roof I gotta live by their rules and that means, one girlfriend and no sleepovers. You don't really have to whisper." I tell her. "That girl can sleep through anything."

"Good to know, so your roof," she points toward the ceiling.

"My rules." I smile grabbing an apple off the table and sitting down on the daybed in the corner. "So…"

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." She says holding out her arms. "You're like hey Tori's here what's up with that?" She continues in a manly voice.

"That's how I talk?" I cock my head to the side.

"No that's just my generic boy voice."

"Ah! I like it do more," I throw my apple up in the air once before catching it and taking another bite.

"Your hair looks terrible," Molly mumbles rolling over.

"Ignore her, she's dreaming." I tell Tori.

"Ah, a sleep talker."

"More like a sleep insulter."

"Go shave your unibrow." Molly mutters proving my point.

"Who do you think she's dreaming about?"

"I don't want to know." I shake my head and Tori laughs. "Anyway back to your generic boy voice."

"Right, well hey man why don't you get back together with Jade?"

"You think I should get back together with Jade?"

"Uh huh."

"Why?" I wonder.

"Cause she's you know awesome."

"Guess what?" I say standing up.

"What?"

"I'm glad Jade and I broke up."

"Why?" This answer has clearly surprised her.

"I love Jade but I can't remember the last time she did one nice thing for me."

"Oh come on didn't you just have a birthday? She didn't get you anything for your birthday?"

A blowjob and a can of lemonade. "She got me a can of lemonade." I decide it's best to leave out the first part.

"Shut up your dick is small." Molly groans rolling her face into the pillow beside her.

"Charming, well on that note I'm gonna go head and go you guys enjoy your night but just think about getting back with Jade ok. She really misses you."

"Thank you for taking care of her, you're a good friend I know Jade can be a handful."

"But that's why you love her right?" She says hopefully.

"Good night Tori." I chuckle closing the door.

(Jade's POV)

Come on something's got to give; we can't be done for good. "He likes lemonade," I explain when she tells me what he said.

"Yeah but out of a can?"

"He drank it!" I agrue.

"Yeah but-"

"Do I have a boyfriend or don't I?" I'm about to cry again.

She shrugs.

"Help me!"

"I tried. Maybe you just need to forget about Beck."

"Forget about-" The concept is too foreign to comprehend. "How can Beck not want me back? I'm so cool and hot, I've got it all."

"Yeah but guys don't just care about how cool and hot you are."

"Well what else is there?"

"Beck said you haven't done one nice thing for him in two years."

"That's not true; we've only been dating for a year and 11 months."

"Well maybe he'd take you back if you do something nice for him." She suggests.

"You mean make him fresh lemonade?"

"If you want Beck back you're going to have to think bigger than beverages."

"A dog, Beck always wanted a Rottweiler."

"Ok let's get him a dog."

(Molly's POV)

"It's so nice to see your pretty face, he always keeps you locked up in that stuffy RV," Says Mrs. Oliver.

"I really don't mind but thank you for inviting me to dinner." I smile.

"It's a shame Beck's father couldn't join us."

"Yes where did he go?" I wonder.

"He went out to the RV to take a nap before his business trip tomorrow, he sleeps better by himself," she smiles kindly.

I nod.

"Would you like to say grace dear?" She asks.

"Um sure." Beck, Olivia and I clasp our hands together. "Please bless this food to nourish our bodies and minds, bless Mr. Oliver in his trip tomorrow as well as the rest of our families and loves ones. Thank you for this time we spend together enjoying this wonderful meal, Amen."

"Amen," Beck and his mother repeat.

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

"Yeah what is that?" Beck says. "I'll go check."

"I'll come with you," I trail after him. The RV is rocking back and forth, I hear his dad screaming from the inside and some dog barking. Then I notice Jade and Tori pounding on the windows to the RV screaming for Beck.

"What's going on?" He asks as we approach them.

"Beck? You can't be out here; you're in there being attacked by a dog." Jade says frantically.

"What?! My dad's in there. Dad!" He yells opening the door slightly. "That is a huge dog," he says before closing it quickly. I dial 911 and tell the operator what happened, animal control is on their way too.

"I'll ride with him," I tell the EMT.

"I'll meet you guys at the hospital." Beck says kissing my cheek before I hop into the ambulance.

"Take your time," I wink.

"Is this your dad?" Asks the man sitting in back with me and James.

"Close enough," Beck's dad replies as I grab his hand. "I just wanted to get some sleep."

"I know Jade's really sorry; she must have thought Beck was in there."

"Well I'm glad it was just me. What is wrong with that girl? She breaks up with Beck and then sets a rabid dog loose in his RV to get revenge?"

"No It's just she know how much he always wanted a dog so she was probably trying to win him back."

"Why do you always defend her?"

"I love her." I shrug.

"Why?"

"I just do."

(Jade's POV)

Beck steps away from me running a hand through his already disheveled hair. "Tori told me to get you a dog." I lie.

"Dude!" She protests.

"Ok the dog was my idea but I didn't think the dog would bug out like that. I just knew you talked about getting a dog since we've been together so I thought that-" He cuts me off by pressing his lips against mine. "You love me again." I smile when he pulls back.

"Who said I stopped." He smirks bringing my lips back to his. I let my hands tangle themselves in his hair as his encircle my waist.

"Aww." Tori says from behind us we both turn to stare at her. "I ruined the moment."

"It's cool and I really do owe you," I smile at her before turning back to Beck and sucking face some more. His tongue brushes against my bottom lip and I open my mouth to allow him entrance. His tongue strokes mine slowly as his hand wander down to my butt.

"Hey it's getting kind of late so I was wondering if you could drive me home."

"It's not that far a walk." I reply turning back to the kiss as he pins me against the RV we don't plan on stopping anytime soon.


	4. A thousand years

**(A/N: I've decided to continue this story for all my readers who are interested. It's not worth deleting over one stupid comment. So without further ado here's the next chapter.)**

(Molly's POV)

The lights come on to Tori and Beck as they rehearse the upcoming play ' Uptown, Downtown.' Jade's messing around on her pear phone beside me and occasionally rolling her eyes. I don't understand how she could not find this entertaining. Beck is a really good actor and besides I like this play, I think it's cute how she doesn't fall for the guy with money.

"I don't know!" Tori says.

"It's ok that you don't know," He assures her.

"But you deserve an answer."

"I can wait, for you I can wait a thousand years."

"But that's so many!"

Jade rolls her eyes again; yep she's still bitter that she didn't get the lead.

"I know I'm poor, I know I don't have much to offer but I do love you."

"Because I'm beautiful?" Tori turns her back on him.

"I don't love you because you're beautiful," he turns her around to face him. "You're beautiful because I love you."

I can't help the sigh that escapes me; even though he's not talking to me and he's reading a line from a play my heart still melts like ice cream on a hot summer day.

"Stop getting wet over this, it's not a big deal and Vega ruins the scene anyway." Jade huffs crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm not getting wet!" I cross my legs.

"You're practically spraying the room," she winks patting my thigh. Then the multicolor strobe lights come on and some weird disco plays over the speakers. "WHAT UP WITH THE DISCO?!" Jade stands up and screams to Sinjin in the black box.

"I'm sorry I hit the wrong thing."

"NO! FIFTEEN YEARS AGO YOUR MOTHER GAVE BIRTH TO THE WRONG THING!" She yells back.

"Alright why don't we take a break?" Says the director standing up. "Tori and Beck you guys are great, really nice stuff."

"Guys, guys everyone shut up a second," Jade hold up a hand.

"Whatcha got?" Beck asks stepping closer.

"An e-mail from principle Eikner."

"That says?"

Jade stops a moment to glare at Tori before continuing. "To all students in our production of 'Uptown, Downtown' Sophia Michelle will be in Los Angeles the weekend of the 17th and will be personally attending your opening night performance." She tells us.

"Oh my god." Says our acting coach before rushing out of the room.

"Who's Sophia Michelle?" Tori asks. Seriously?

"Oh no, no, no," Jade grabs Beck and drags him to stand behind her.

"What?"

"She gets to be the lead and she doesn't even know who Sophia Michelle is." Jade turns to me and shakes her head as Beck begins massaging her shoulders.

"Wait, is she the lady that does those infomercials with the vibrating hairbrush?"

Now I roll my eyes. "I think you're making me like you even less."

"I love that hair brush." Sinjin says and we all turn to look at him.

"Look at the front of your script," Robbie clues her in.

"Oh Sophia Michelle wrote the play we're doing!"

"Oh!" Jade replies sarcastically.

"Good job," I applaud Tori with mock enthusiasm.

"Be nice." Beck warns causing us both to groan, she's just so damn annoying.

"She's like the biggest playwright on Broadway."

"Alright guys, we knew we had to be great, now we have to be perfect." Say the director as he busts through the doors.

"Are you sure you want Robbie in this play?" Rex jokes. Then the disco music starts again.

"Kill the disco!" Jade orders.

"No one kills the disco." Sinjin replies matter-of-factly running his vibrating hairbrush through his curls.

"What the fuck." I whisper covering my face in my hands. I'm way too tired for this and coffee is doing absolutely nothing for me.

"Care to join the living?" Beck whispers brushing my hair behind my ear.

"What?" I jolt upright.

"You fell asleep, come on its lunch time." He grabs my hand pulling me to my feet and slings my bag over my shoulder.

"I told you to leave her there." Jade whines from the doorway.

"I'll remember that." I grumble.

"Like I care." She sticks her tongue out at me. When we finally get our food I'm starved, I don't even care that I'm sitting next to Robbie at the lunch table. I dig right in to my pizza.

"So Molly I was thinking-"

"Good for you Tori is this the first time?" I cut her off.

"Anyway I was going to ask if you want to spend the night at my house tonight so we can run lines."

"Why I'm just your understudy I don't get to perform unless you break a leg or die."

"I can make that happen." Jade adds.

"I think it might be good for you to spend some time together. You need to work on your people skills." Beck says dipping one of his fries in ketchup.

"I have excellent people skills." I agrue.

"It gives you a chance to make a friend."

"I have Jade."

"I am not your friend."

"Close enough," I shrug.

"Come on it'll be fun, we'll rehearse a little then maybe get pizza and Cat's coming over to put this zombie make up on me."

"Fine." I sigh.

"Can I come? I'd hate to miss the chance to see you get even uglier." Jade sneers.

"Chill Jade." Beck says.

"Or what?" She snaps.

"Or I won't talk to you for the rest of the day."

"Fine." She returns to her salad.

(Tori's POV)

"Suddenly my choice is clear." I sing while Andre plays the piano. Molly is sprawled out on the couch as her thumbs tap away at her phone, I wonder who she's texting probably Beck. Or Jade but I really don't want to think about that it's still too weird. "Do you want to try singing the song with accompaniment?" I ask her.

"Do you plan on being unable to perform?"

"Well no but-"

"Then there's no reason for me to go over it," she cuts me off.

"Why don't you just sing it with me once?"

"Because you're always flat on the last measure and I don't want you to throw me off." She smiles wickedly.

"Don't be like that." Andre pokes her foot.

"Fine I'll sing it once, _by myself_ if you don't mind." Again with that smile.

"No um go for it. But was I really flat?" I ask Andre.

"No," he says. Molly shoots him a look. "Just a tad," he admits.

"I'll take it from the chorus." Molly says sitting up straight. "Suddenly I can see what I didn't before, and I don't care what they say anymore cause I'm falling, falling! Finally falling, falling!" Her voice is a lot different than what I was expecting. Sweet and sultry all at the same time I've never heard anything so delicate. "Happy now?" She asks when she finishes.

"You're really talented." I tell her.

"Thank you." She grins.

"Hey are you guys getting hungry?" Andre asks putting his key board down on the table.

"Yeah."

"Ok I'm gonna go pick up a pizza. What do you want on it?"

"How about peperoni, jalapenos and then whatever Tori wants?" Molly suggests resuming her lying position on the couch.

"Um how about sausage?"

"I hate sausage."

"Ok then what about ham?"

"Ham makes me bloat."

"Bacon?"

"Bacon gives me zits."

"Ok then I guess just pepperoni and jalapeno it is." How does Beck deal with this girl? At least she's not psychotic like Jade. It could be worse I remind myself.

"Are you sure?" Her green eyes light up at my willingness to compromise.

"Yeah it's not a problem." I assure her.

"You're the best." She says utterly surprising me, maybe she's not so bad after all.

"Coming," I call when the doorbell rings.

"Yay Cat!" Molly cheers springing up right.

"HI!" Cat waves. "Where should I set up?"

"At the kitchen table." I tell her.

"OH I love kitchens," she giggles wheeling her pink make up case behind her.

"Hey Andre!"

"Sup little red?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're little and you have red hair?"

"How creative, do Tori next."

"Can we just get that whole monster make up thing over with?" I groan.

"Sure let's get started! Can Molly be my assistant?"

"Sorry I'm busy that day!" Molly calls running out the door dragging Andre along.

(Andre's POV)

"Yeah it's going good, me and Andre just left to get pizza." Molly says into her pink pear phone. Is it just me or is Beck really the luckiest mother fucker in the world. She is checking herself out in the mirror, she looks good like always. "Ok he's on speaker phone." She holds the phone between us.

"Hey man." He says.

"Hey."

"Is she being nice?"

She nods her head signaling the answer she wants me to give as she reapplies her pink lip gloss.

"Yeah." I'm not sure if it's a lie or not. She's not being as mean as she could be.

"Good, I'm proud of you babe."

"Thanks," She plays absent mindedly with her charm necklace. She must have the longest eyelashes on the planet.

"I guess I'll let you go then."

"Ok."

"Text me."

"Wiil do."

"I love you; I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"I love you too." She blushes. "We've gotta find you a girl Andre." She says when she catches me staring at her.

"I'm working on it."

"What do you think about Tori?"

"She's ok I guess."

"I think you could tap that."

"I want to at least be in love with the girl first."

"You're so deep." She laughs putting her feet up on the dashboard.

(Beck's POV)

"Can we please watch something else?" I beg as the killer begins stabbing the main character with the scissors.

"Shut up this is the best part," Jade shovels a handful of popcorn into my mouth without warning.

"Thanks babe." I say once I'm finished choking.

"You're welcome now play with my hair."

"Sure honey."

(Molly's POV)

I still can't believe that Cat put on Tori's make up with gorilla glue. Andre ditched us after eating the pizza and now it's just Cat, Tori, Trina and I.

"Who are you talking to?" Tori asks Trina.

"The doctor."

"Who are you talking to?"

"The glue company." Cat says.

"What about you?"

"Jade duh. Yeah she put it all over her face." I laugh into the phone.

"What an idiot for trusting Cat to use any kind of glue on her." Jade snorts.

"I know! Did you get the picture?"

"YES! Oh my god she looks awful!"

Tori snatches the phone from my hand. "Could you at least pretend to be concerned?"

"You're right I'm sorry."

"They make a solvent that's safe for skin." Cat announces. "We just have to drive to Grizzly Industries in Bakers Field to get it."

"Bakers Field!?"

"Relax it's only like two hours from here I can take you tomorrow after school." Trina offers.

"When? I have school until three and then I have final rehearsal and then I have to do the play!"

"Calm your tits Vega; I'll go to Bakers Field with your sister."

"You would do that for me?'

"Yeah."

"But don't you have to be at rehearsal?"

"Believe me I know all the lines, songs, and dances, Beck likes to practice with me."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Probably not." I shrug.

"Well thank you."

"Will Beck be coming along because-"

"NO!" I cut Trina off.

"Yes ma'am," she squeaks. I think Jade is finally starting to rub off on me.


	5. Finally Falling

**(A/N: I'm so happy to have so many positive reviews about this story so I want to answer some of your questions. Most chapters will be just my take on Victorious; I will be doing almost all of the episodes. I also got a request to see more of just Beck/Jade/Molly time so there's some of that in here for you I'm not sure how crazy I am about it so I need to hear your opinions and if you decide you like their mini golf adventure and want to see more things like that just shoot me some ideas about what you'd like to see them do. I will be including the episode where Andre falls for Jade because I love that episode and I think it's really cute. Nothing is going to happen between Molly and Andre while she is in a relationship with Beck and Jade so no worries there. The only thing I haven't decided is if Beck and Jade will break up in the worst couple and stay broken up but that's a ways off so I have time to think about it. As long as you guys continue to enjoy the story I will continue to write it.)**

(Beck's POV)

"Get out here skank we're here to rescue you." Jade says into the phone.

"Ugh," Molly groans getting into the truck.

"Long night?" Jade raises her pierced brow.

"Yes I kept waking up next to Tori's ugly mug and freaking out. Then I finally just slept on the floor."

"Was poor wittle Molly afraid of the dark?" Jade teases.

"Yes actually, the dark is a very scary place." Molly pouts adorably.

"I know what will make you feel better."

"Hmm?"

"Coffee." Jade hands it back to her.

"I'm so happy I could kiss you!" Molly says taking a sip.

"Don't be gross."

"So now you think my kisses are gross?"

"Always have." Jade nods.

"So did you have fun with Tori?" I ask.

"I guess she's not entirely awful." Molly shrugs.

"Oh so now you like her better than me?!" Jade yells.

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it."

"Um no I wasn't." Molly shakes her head at Jade's jealous outburst.

"Whatever." Jade snaps. I turn up the volume on the radio. "Are you trying to drown me out?"

"Of course not." I grin at her turning the music up even more.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey gorgeous," I say wrapping my arms around Jade back stage.

"Hey, looking to warm up your lips for your big smooch with Vega?"

"Not really. Have you seen Molly?"

"Not since lunch," she shrugs.

"I'll be back." I give her a quick peck on the lips. "Hey Tori, have you seen my girl?"

"Yeah back stage."

"Molly's back there? I couldn't find her."

"Oh no she went with Trina and Cat to get the solvent for the Gorilla glue." She tells me.

"Well director boss man is looking for her, they want to run the dance numbers with her incase the freaky stuff isn't off your face yet."

"Here I'll call her maybe she's still close enough to turn around." She pauses for a moment to dial the number. "Hey it's me, how far away are you...? You didn't leave yet? That's great they want you to run the songs with Beck. I'm sure Cat and Trina can manage just come on. Ok see you in a minute."

"Where is she?"

"Still outside she's coming back in."

"She's coming." I tell the director.

"Oh thank god." He sighs in relief. She pushes the door open and comes to stand beside me. "Great you're here and you're beautiful so let's run the final number!"

"Ok," she takes her place in front of me. "Suddenly, my choice is clear. I knew when only you and I were standing here."

"And beautiful is all I see." I sing.

"It's only you. I know it's true. It has to be." Our voices come together in perfect harmony.

"That money isn't worth a thing, if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it. True love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it, you can't return it." She looks beautiful under the bright stage light almost like an angel.

(Jade's POV)

"Suddenly I can see what I didn't before and I don't care what they say anymore cause I'm falling, falling." Molly sings confidently.

"She's falling, falling!" I echo with the rest of the backup singers as we dance around them.

"Finally falling, falling!" She belts, the song ends as they stare into each other's eyes and the crowd eats it up. Good thing Tori's solvent didn't get here till after the show started because it's much better this way.

(Molly's POV)

"We should do something fun tonight." Beck says once were in the truck.

"We could see a movie; Death of a Kitten is finally out." Jade suggests hopefully.

"No."

"Why?"

"Can we please do something else?" I beg.

"Like what?" She asks.

"I don't know anything but that." I whine.

"We could go bowling." Beck suggests.

"Or I could just fucking kill myself." Jade snaps back.

"What about mini golf?"

"Why do you hate me?!" She turns to look at me in disgust.

"Putt putt could be fun. They just opened up a new place down by the beach. I think its animal themed." Beck smiles at her.

"I guess that's better than bowling at least I don't have to wear ugly shoes."

"Can't be any worse than the ones you have on." I mutter.

"Don't be a gank."

"I learned from you."

"Please can we just have one peaceful conversation?" Beck sighs.

"But she started it." Jade argues.

"Doesn't matter! Let's just have fun tonight. Honestly I love you both but you've got to stop being so immature. It makes me feel like I'm your dad or something."

"Maybe you should spank us then." Jade arches an eyebrow.

"Maybe I will." He replies with a grin. Holy shit is it just me or did it get really hot in here. I quickly look down at my phone and check the updates on the slap, anything to get my mind off of this conversation. "And we're here." Beck announces as we pull into the parking lot. We pay before selecting our clubs and balls. I choose pink for both while Jade got red and Beck took black.

"This is where we start?" Jade stands with her hands on her hips in front of the first hole.

"Yep, you going first babe?" He asks her.

"Sure why not," she bends down to put the ball on the tee. God she has a nice ass. Missing her first two shot she gets impatient.

"I know it's hard but you're supposed to get it in the hole."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" She tisks.

"Yep." I pop the 'p' and Beck leans in to kiss me.

"You were amazing tonight." He says proudly wrapping his arms around me from behind me.

"You weren't so bad yourself." I lean my head back against his shoulder.

"Thanks baby."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jade yells when she misses yet another shot.

"Just relax it's only a game." He says.

"Maybe I could if the stupid hole didn't keep moving!" She screams assaulting the zebra statue beside her.

"Help her before she gets us kick out."

"Jade hold on." He rushes over to her. "Let me just show you how." He repositions her feet and hips before wrapping himself around her and putting his hands over top of hers on the club, together they swing and make the hole.

"MOLLY! WHERE'S ANDRE?" Yells Andre's grandmother as she runs in front of me.

"I don't know? How did you get here?" I ask her.

"I DON'T REMEMBER! GET ANDRE!"

"Ok I'm calling him right now." I quickly dial his number.

"Hey Goldie locks what's good?" He answers.

"Well I'm supposed to be here playing mini golf with Beck and Jade but then your grandma showed up and started yelling at me."

"I'm really sorry just let me talk to her until I get there. I'm on my way."

"Ok." I hand her the phone.

"ANDRE! I'M LOST IN SOME KIND OF FOREST! A ZEBRA JUST TRIED TO KISS ME!"

"Great, now we've got deal with this nut job?" Jade groans.

"Andre's on his way now." I tell them.

"BECK WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ALL THESE ANIMALS?"

"Just playing some putt putt Mrs. Harris." He smiles kindly at her.

We wait there for almost twenty minutes listening to her ramble before Andre finally gets there.

"Thank you guys, let's go grandma." He says prying my phone from her grasp and handing it back to me. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waves.

"As entertaining as that was we're still on the first hole and I would like to finish the game before midnight so hurry up." Jade orders.

"Ladies first." Beck says.

I hit my very first hole in one. "Yes!"

"Yay." Jade deadpans.

"My turn." Beck steps toward the hole.

"Ugh I'm starving." She complains.

"They have a food inside I think."

"Beck were bored were going inside come get us when you're done!" She yells.

"Yes dear." He sighs moving to the next hole.

"We're taking your wallet too!"

"Man you make me happy." He calls after us.

(Jade's POV)

"What can I get for you ladies?" Asks the boy behind the counter.

"I will have a cheeseburger hold the pickles."

"And I'll have...oh! Cheese fries!" Molly adds.

"Anything to drink." He leans his elbows on the counter.

"Pepsi."

"Mountain Dew." We say at the same time.

"Ok." He punches in our order. "That'll be $15.34." I hand him a twenty. "It'll be ready in a few." He hands back the change.

"Come sit." I order dragging her to the round table in the corner.

"Mini golf really was a stupid idea." Molly sighs staring out the window at Beck who is now having his hair fondled by a bunch of North ridge sluts.

"I told you that before we got here." I roll my eyes.

"I know."

"That guy at the cash register keeps looking at us."

"Total creep."

"He reminds me of Robbie."

"Oh my god I was just thinking that." She laughs.

"Give me your hand." She holds it out to me and I turn it palm up. "Close it." I rub the fingers of her closed fist. "Open." I slap her open hand. "Close." I massage the fingers again. "Kay open." I press my finger to the middle of her palm.

"You guys really need to learn a new trick," She says pulling her hand back to her lap.

"You know you like it." I wink.

"Food's ready." Calls the Robbie act alike a few minutes later.

"Thank you." Molly smiles at him as she takes our food. "Here." She says handing it to me.

"Thanks."

(Beck's POV)

"I still can't believe you left me to the wolves." I shake my head.

"Oh come on we were hungry." Jade defends herself as she climbs into the back seat.

"Am I dropping you off first?" I ask her.

"Come on don't be like that we want to spend time with you." Molly leans over the consul to touch my thigh.

"It didn't seem like it when you two ran off."

"We're sorry." Molly apologizes and I can't stay mad.

"Fine just don't make a habit of it." I sigh.

"Kay."

When we pull up to the RV the lights in my parents' house are off. I unlock the door and hold it open for my girls.

"I am ready for bed." Molly yawns toeing off her shoes and flopping down on my bed.

"Don't sleep yet." I crawl in beside her and nuzzle her neck.

"Why not?" She wonders.

"Because I want you." I whisper low in her ear.

"I guess I can stay awake then." She grins rolling toward me. Sealing my lips over hers I let my hands wander down to her ass pulling her tighter against me with her hands in my hair. Then I feel a cooler set of hands at my back, Jade. I turn on my back and pull her down on the bed with us. I lift her chin and kiss her passionately. I hardly notice that Molly is gone until she pulls my shirt over my head and plants open mouthed kisses down my chest to my lower stomach. Jade begins sucking on my neck with obvious intentions to leave a hickey while Molly slides my boxers and pants off.

"Oh god babe." I throw my head back when her mouth closes around my cock. I bring my hand to rest on her head. Jade's hand follows suit and we twine our fingers together in Molly's hair. I snake my free hand inside of Jade's jeans. I push her underwear aside and slip my index finger inside her. She's soaked, before I can stop myself I cum into Molly's mouth and she swallows licking her lips. "Get naked." Both Jade and Molly begin stripping quickly.

"First come first served." Jade smirks flipping her silky hair over her pale shoulder and hopping on top of me. I'm already rock hard again. Molly lies down beside me and begins rubbing herself as she watches Jade slowly slide down my dick.

"Let me." I move her hand away and take over rubbing slow circles on her clit. Jade uses her knees to bounce up and down on me. I look down to where were joined and begin working on her clit as well. Molly reaches over to play with Jade's nipples. Fuck Beck control yourself don't cum yet. Jade leans back and steadies herself on my knees allowing me to go deeper.

"Oh Beck," she hums speeding up her maddening pace. "Yes fuck yes!" She moans finding her release and contracting tightly on my dick. When she's finished she rolls off me and stares up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath.

"Come here." I flip Molly over and pull her full ass into the air so I can fuck her from behind. I hear her breathing hitch when I enter her sweet cunt.

"Harder." She pleads gripping the orange sheets beneath her. I am more than happy to comply beginning to pound her.

"You gonna cum for me baby?" I'm not sure how much longer I can hold off.

"Yes!" She cries clamping down on me triggering my own orgasm as she milks me for all I'm worth before collapsing beneath me completely spent.

"I love you." I pant kissing her hair before rolling onto my back and putting an arm around each of them.

"Love you too," Molly smiles.

"And I love you." I repeat the action with Jade.

"What a sap." She pats my face. Getting Jade to say I love you is like pulling teeth.

(Molly's POV)

"If you don't get up right now we're leaving without you." I poke her side again.

"Try harder!" Beck insists packing up his books.

"JADE!" I yell right in her ear.

"WHAT?!" Her reply sounds demonic.

"Get up before we're late."

"If you ever wake me up like that again I will cut your tongue out." She trudges past me and into the bathroom.

"That's why I had you wake her up?"

"You're terrible." I slap his arm.

"Maybe." He chuckles kissing the top of my head before leaning down to lace up his boots.

(Tori's POV)

Molly puts her lips against Jade's ear and whispers something that causes her to crack a small smile. Beck's not sitting in the middle today and for some reason that makes me even more fascinated by them. His arm is around Jade and their fingers are linked resting on her shoulder. I'm pulled back to reality by Cat giggling as she holds some sort of contraption in her hands. She sets it down on the table and waits for one of us to ask what it is but nobody does, we just continue eating our food. "Don't you guys want to know what that is?" Cat says pointing to it.

"Is it a transporter from the future that can beam you to another table because if so what button do I push!" Jade growls.

"That's so hurtful," Cat clutches a hand over her heart.

"You know you don't always have to be mean to everyone." I stand up to Jade.

"Yes she does, it's like turrets." Molly smiles and Jade elbows her in the ribs.

"At least Tori is interested in my device."

"I'm really not."

"Aw come on little red tell us about your doohickey." Andre puts an arm around Cat.

"Ok it's called the snowbie, watch." Cat hits a button and snow starts shooting out the top.

"Cat what did I say about spraying things on people without their permission?" Molly protests as Jade turns it off.

"You said 'don't ever do it again.' Oh," she hangs her head when she realizes her mistake.

"It's all over my tostada." Beck holds up his plate.

"Well do not eat it." Cat warns.

"Why?" Jade asks shaking off the fake snow.

"Cause it says the fake snow is toxic and can cause abdominal bleeding." Cat reads from the manual.

"So why'd you buy a machine that poisons peoples lunches?"

"This catalog." She holds it up proudly.

"Sky store?" Beck says. "Isn't that the place with the edible underwear that melted on Jade's-"

"Um hello can we not talk about this at lunch!" Jade cuts him off slapping the back of his head.

"I can't believe they would do this!" Robbie sits down next to Molly.

"What are you all upset about?"

"This time." Beck emphasizes.

"You know the seniors, the ones that run the slap?"

".Com?"

"No .gov," He mocks," Yes .com! They wanna cancel my blog."

"Why? Wait that's right I don't care." Jade says.

"Why?" I ask genuinely.

"Because it's boring." Rex replies.

"It is not boring." Robbie argues. "Do you think my blog on the slap is boring?" He turns to Molly.

"I'll be perfectly honest with you, until five seconds ago I had no idea your blog existed so I'm in no position to answer that question." She pats his shoulder.

"But here try this it might make you feel better." Jade holds a forkful of toxic snow towards him.

"Jade!" Molly scolds slapping it away.

"Don't act like you didn't want him to eat it just as bad as I did." She huffs leaning against Beck and crossing her arms over the chest.

"Hey look it's that guy over there!" Beck exclaims pointing to no one in particular.

"Oh yeah it is that guy." Jade agrees as everyone except for Robbie, Molly and I flee the table.

"There is no guy." Jade confessed doubling back for her bag.

"What kinds of things do you blog about Robbie?" Molly asks. Why would she stay when she had an excuse to get away with Beck and Jade?

"I did a piece about Principal Eikner's new office make over!" He tells her.

"Ok." She snorts. "Anything else?"

"I did a three part series on carpooling!"

"Fun," Molly nods.

"If you want to make a cool blog why not just document the students here, you know all the stuff that goes on in their lives." I suggest.

"That would be interesting." Molly agrees.

"Would you let me do you, Beck and Jade?"

"Oh and there goes that guy again." Molly dashes off to another table.

"Please?" He yells after her.

"Ok well I'm gonna go but um don't eat that snow unless you want to bleed internally." I wave at him.

(Beck's POV)

When Jade and I get done with salsa dancing the hallway is blocked by everyone crowding around Robbie's computer. I spot the back of Molly's blonde curls, grabbing Jade's hand I push our way to her. "Hey babe."

"Hey." She smiles.

"What's going on?"

"Oh I'm just watching Tori pop a pimple."

"Um may I ask why?"

"It's on Robbie's new blog. Like a really bad car accident I just can't look away."

"That's disgusting," Jade agrees standing on her tip toes to see better.

"How long have you been watching this?" I wonder.

"Only like ten minutes." She says nonchalantly.

"How much pus is going to come out of that thing?" Jade cocks her head to the side.

"That's what I'm saying?"

"Alright enough of Tori's chin zit," I pull them away from the screen.

"Beck! Beck wait!" Cat grabs onto the bottom of my leg.

"You caught me." I play along.

"I wanna show you what I got."

"Sure." I smile down at her.

"Ok," she stands up and adjusts her necklace. "Ok now walk towards me."

"Ok." I take a step forward.

"Closer!" I look back and Molly and Jade who are both watching with confused expressions. Another step forward until we're almost touching.

"Step away!" Says the necklace and I jump back with my hands up. "You're too close to this person. The police are on their way."

"I didn't do anything." I tell the students who are gathering around to watch.

"We need to get him one of those." Molly says to Jade.

"Can you turn that off now?"

"Sure," she touches the necklace again and I lean down to my locker.

"Do you think you might be buying too much stuff from Sky store?"

"No. And look here's the world's brightest flashlight."

"AHH!"

"Too bright?"

"No I loved that." I say sarcastically rubbing my eyes.

"Can I burrow some money for lunch?"

"Uh, sure how much?"

"$49.99 plus shipping."

I close my wallet and glare at her.


	6. I'm your favorite right?

(Molly's POV)

"So how's that English paper coming?" Beck pushes a stray hair behind my ear.

"There are other things I'd rather be doing," I reply not taking my eyes off my pear pad I'm typing on.

"Like what?"

"Playing chess?"

"You hate chess," I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Not as much as this paper." I rub my temples.

"Just relax for a minute then come back to it." He pulls me to him and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah relax you only have 5,000 words left to go." Jade grins.

"Ugh kill me now!" I groan.

"Glady." Jade smiles.

"Hey guys look what Robbie just posted on the slap!" Andre puts his computer on the table in front of us.

"Robarrazzi your guide on tasty up to the minute news reporting live from Hollywood Arts I'm Robbie Schapiro. Coming up on Robarrazzi: Tori Vega's pimple, shrinking or growing?"

"Don't touch it," she scolds as Andre reaches for it.

"Does Andre Harris have a ketchup problem? Does Sinjin Van Cleef steal famous teeth? Probably. Is Jade West taking a back seat to Molly Dawson?" Beck looks slightly amused at this while Jade's eyes bulge out of her head and her nostrils flare. "Find out the answer to these pressing questions and much more on Robarrazzi starring Robbie Shapiro."

"Alright he's a dead man!" Tori slams the laptop shut.

"Molly is not your favorite," Jade protests.

"Well," Beck shrugs.

"Dude!"

"Kidding."

"I use an appropriate amount of ketchup." Andre stands up.

"Let's go fix this right now." Tori insists and we all grab our stuff to leave and find Robbie. "Cat are you coming."

"Look it's underwear that floats!" She giggles.

"Didn't you hear anything I said earlier? Do not buy underwear from Sky store." Beck says.

She just sighs and pick up her phone to dial the number as we leave.

(Jade's POV)

"Hey," Tori says busting in the door.

"I don't use any more ketchup than the next guy!"

"Everyone knows Beck doesn't have a favorite!"

"Well," he says for the second time and I throw his arm off of me.

"Dude! Is there something you want to talk about?" I snap.

"Kidding," he smiles cupping my cheek. He better be fucking kidding.

"Are you guys getting this because this really great stuff?" Robbie says to Sinjin who nods.

"Robbie! You're not going to have any friends left if you keep exploiting us for your dumb blog!" Tori yells.

"Now we have Tori freaking out." He writes on the stupid board in the front of the room.

"Is he serious?"

"This is ridiculous!"

"Why would you say that about us?"

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true!"

"Everybody stop! This is your last chance. Are you gonna stop this Robarrazzi thing or not?" Tori demands.

Robbie just stares back at us in silence.

"Let's go." Beck says tugging on our hands.

"Where would he come up with that stuff?"

"Don't waste your time thinking about him."

"I could always castrate him while you hold him down." I suggest.

Molly shrugs, "Sounds legit."

"Hey let's go see Death of Kitten." Beck says.

"What? Why?" Molly protests.

"To prove you're not my favorite." He ruffles her hair.

"So you finally admit it? Jade is your favorite!"

"Told you so!" I rejoice.

"I didn't say that." He sighs.

"Just drop me off at home so you can spend time with your 'favorite girlfriend' I have to finish my paper anyway." Molly grumbles climbing into truck.

"Jade's not my favorite." He starts up the car.

"Dude!"

"I TOLD YOU I DO NOT HAVE A FAVORITE!" He snaps pulling out of the parking lot.

"Bye." Molly slams the door shut when we pull up in her driveway.

"Bye." I wave happily.

"You're really mad?" He asks sticking his head out the window.

"What do you care I'm not your favorite?" She yells back.

"Text me when you're done being ridiculous!"

"It might be a while!"

"I love you!"

"Sure you do!"

He rests his arm on the back of my seat as he reverses into the street.

"But seriously I'm your favorite right?" I tease.

"Jade!" He whines.

"Kidding."

(Tori's POV)

"Hello," Andre answers his phone. "Yeah what's up I'm at Tori's. Finally finished that paper huh? We're just hanging out. Yeah I brought it. Well you never know when inspiration will hit you. Hold on let me ask." He covers the phone with his hand. "Do you care if Molly comes over?"

"Um no that's fine." I get up to pour myself another cup of cocoa.

"She said ok. See ya in a few." He hangs up.

(Beck's POV)

"Let's sit near the back." Jade leads the way; I have a great view of her ass going up the steps. I wish she was wearing a skirt…or nothing at all. "Were you just checking me out?" She says in mock disgust.

"Maybe." I shrug sitting down beside her and putting my arm around her. She leans against my side and dips into the popcorn.

"Thank you for coming with me, I know you didn't really want to see this movie." She leans against my side.

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." She smiles one of her genuine smiles and I fall in love with her all over again.

"I love you Jade." I kiss her temple.

"I love you too."

(Tori's POV)

"Coming up on Robarrazzi Tori, Andre, Molly, Beck, Jade all caught on a psychotic rampage." They show the clip of us yelling in slow motion. "Is anyone safe?" I literal growl I'm so pissed. What an asshole. Then the doorbell rings. "Come in!"

"Hi." Molly closes the door behind her and comes to sit on the couch.

"Hey. You brought your guitar?"

"Yeah I asked Andre to help with this song I started writing."

"Should I leave you guys alone then?"

"No don't be silly it's your house, besides he doesn't like to sing alone with me."

"Why?" I wonder.

"He says it makes him 'wonkie.'" She smiles.

"Ok I got pen, I got paper, I got cocoa." Andre announces setting all three in front of him.

"Oh that is good cocoa." She says taking a sip.

"I told you, so play me what you have so far."

"It's a lot different than what I normally write." She warns him positioning the guitar in her lap.

"Just play it already." He insists.

"Ok." She plucks the strings a couple times. "How long must I stay? Will I lay by your side? Just to say that I'm yours and you'll never be mine. With this love like a hole swallowed my soul dragging me down. And there's blood on the covers from curses we uttered to each other, you played your part." She strums couple more times before falling silent. "So what'd you think?" She asks.

"That's some pretty deep stuff don't you think?" Andre rubs his hand together grabbing the pen and note pad from in front of her and jotting something down.

"I guess," she takes another swig of cocoa. "So you got anything for me." She toys with her necklace and I can't help but think this song is about Beck.

"You've gotta give me a little more to work with." He says.

"Ok let me try something," She nods. "What have I done, with my heart on the floor? Must be out of my mind to come back begging for more. But if you stay, if you just stay for the night. I'll swear that I'm yours and I'll prove that I'm right." She falls silent again but continues to play.

"Keep going," Andre encourages.

"And these flies kept me sleeping. All my fears on their wings and your grandfather clock is still ticking but the chime never rings."

"Now back to the chorus."

"With this love like a hole. Swallowed my soul, dragging me down. And there's blood on the covers from the curses we uttered to each other you played your part in this."

"Now we're talking. I can work with that." Andre says. "Then you could say something like…Why play hide-and-go-seek safe behind your veneer. Does she bury your burden baby? Makes it all disappear?"

"I like that." She nods. "And those marks on your thighs don't they sting when you bleed? It's the way that you are and the way I'll forever be. With this love like a hole swallowed my soul. Dragging me down and there's blood on the covers from the curses we uttered to each other you played your part. With this love like a hole swallowed my soul dragging me down. And I swear I'll stay with you but I just can't forgive you and I'll never be whole again." She finishes.

Where the hell did that come from?

"So do you think that will get me an A?"

"If that doesn't I don't know what will. It doesn't get much more personal than that." Andre says.

"Cool, so you guys wanna go to Karaoke Dokie I'm starving."

"I could eat." Andre agrees as she packs up her guitar.

"You coming Tori?" She pauses at the door looking chipper as if the whole song meant nothing to her.

"Why not?"

(Jade's POV)

Beck checks his phone once we get outside. "Still no word from sister wife?"

"Nope." He sighs opening the passenger door for me.

"Want me to text her?"

"I don't know."

"Well according to the slap she's over at Karaoke Dokie, we could surprise her."

"We could."

"Don't tell me you're afraid."

"What if she's really mad?"

"When has Molly ever been really mad at you?"

"The day I told her I was in love with you."

"That's different."

"How."

"Because you probably broke her fucking heart."

"I don't ever want her to look at me like that again."

"She's not going to; believe me she wants you to make the first move."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm a girl duh."

"Sometimes I think you guys love each other more than you love me."

"Don't get all jealous about it."

"So you admit that you love her then?"

"Just drive, I'm starving."

(Beck's POV)

"Cat wants us to play cards at her house later." I say as we sit in front of Karaoke Dokie.

"Ugh." Jade groans.

"Come on let's just go it'll be fun."

"No," she whines.

"Why not?"

"Cause I didn't have time to shower this morning and I had tuna fish for lunch-" She stops abruptly turning to look behind her. "There's a dude in the back seat!" She screams.

"What are you doing?!"

"Get out! I'm gonna kill you!" She shouts as the creep with the camera hops out and runs away.

"Let's just go inside before he comes back."

(Molly's POV)

Someone's hands cover my eyes from behind. "Guess who?" Beck whispers seductively in my ear.

"Hey," I turn to face him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was hungry so we decided to surprise you." Jade plops down in my lap and begins chowing down on my burger.

"Dude!" I slap her hands away.

"Don't be a bitch!"

I push her off of me and she settles for Beck's lap instead. "So how was your movie?"

"I give it 4 outta 5 stars, still not as good as The Scissoring." Jade shrugs.

"Nothing's as good as scissoring." Beck mumbles causing everyone to stare at him with open mouths. "The Scissoring, I meant The Scissoring!" He says quickly.

"Sure you did." Jade grins.

"Where's the waiter?" He attempts to change the subject.

(Andre's POV)

Scissoring, scissoring, scissoring. Molly naked, Jade naked. Legs spread touching each other. Scissoring. I couldn't sleep at all last night; I just can't stop thinking about it.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good." Molly touches the back of her hand to my forehead.

"I can't talk about it!" I bolt from the lunch table.

(Beck's POV)

Um ok someone's got issues.

"I'm so mad at Robbie," Tori says covering her chin. "I feel like everyone is staring at my pimple."

"Everyone is!" Jade smiles. "This is your fault anyway," she tells Tori. "And partially yours." She turns to look at Molly. "But mostly yours," she looks back at Tori. "The slap was about to cancel Robbie's blog, you were the ones that gave him the idea to start reporting on our personal lives."

"I felt bad ok, I was just trying to be nice." Molly takes another bite of her salad.

"Well maybe this will teach you to stop being so damn nice all the time. Pass the salt." Jade commands.

"No."

"Excuse me?!"

"You told me to stop being nice."

"Beck!"

"That is what you said babe." I shrug.

"Give to me!" Jade demands.

"Make me." Molly holds it just out of her reach and Jade lunges across me. Then suddenly there was a bunch of cameras flashing in our face.

"What are you doing?"

"Get out of here!"

"Who was that?" Tori asks.

"Robarrazzi."

"Robbie's little ninth grade photographers."

"We've gotta do something."

"Clearly."

"I think we just have to show Robbie that we're not going to be his friends until he stops embarrassing everybody."

"HeeHee!" Cat giggles toying with some new contraption.

"Is that from the Sky store?"

"Uh huh."

"What is it?" I wonder.

"It's the world's most powerful portable juicer, for juicing on the go."

"You're so screwed up."

"No it's really cool look," she grabs my pizza and shoves it inside handing it back to me as liquid.

"You juiced my pizza." I hold it up to examine it.

"Why chew what you can drink?"

Fuck it I'm hungry, I take a sip. Not bad.

"Hey guys," Robbie greets us. "How's everyone doing this fine day?" He sits down aside of Jade. She grabs his lunch and throws it on the ground. "Hey! What's wrong with you guys?"

"Stop embarrassing us on your dumb Robarrazzi blog."

"Seriously Robbie it's not funny anymore."

"You guys embarrass yourselves I just get it on tape and show the world."

"Well we don't want to be your friends until you stop."

"Fine. Lots of other people want to be my friends. SMART ATTRACTIVE PEOPLE!" He stands up to leave, "see you on the web." He skips away.

"Do you want me to juice your bagel?"

"I really don't."

"Here Cat you can do my fruit salad." Molly holds it out for her.

"Oh so you can be nice to her but not me?" Jade accuses.

"You're never nice to me!"

"Yes I am!" Jade argues.

"Give me one example."

"Fine. Last night at Karaoke Dokie. I shared a cheeseburger with you."

"No I had a cheeseburger and you ate it."

"But you still got some didn't you?"

"Like three bites."

"You're welcome!"

"Don't you ever get tired of that?" Tori wonders.

"Nope." I smile kissing first Jade's then Molly's cheek.

(Tori's POV)

"So did you play Beck the song you wrote?" I sit down next to Molly in history class.

"No, why would I?" She pulls out her textbook.

"Because you wrote it for him."

"I wrote it for my music class." She corrects me.

"But it was about him right?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I just thought you might want to talk about it."

She inhales deeply. "Well I don't ok." She smiles.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said anything." I apologize.

"It's fine; do you have the notes from last class?"

"Yeah here." I hand them to her.

"Thanks."

(Jade's POV)

"Remind me again why we couldn't just ditch this class?"

"Because English is important now pay attention." Beck whispers.

I roll my eyes. "Yes because I would hate to miss these preturds reading Of Mice and Men out loud. That kid can't even talk right."

"He has a speech impediment."

"Details, details."

"It's almost over." He caresses my arm lightly.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe Robbie actually put this on his blog!" I slam Beck's laptop shut.

"Hey be gentle with that babe." He scolds.

"Now everyone will know that I didn't shower yesterday!" I hide my face in my hands.

"It's not that bad," Molly pulls my hair over my shoulders and begins massaging my tense muscles.

"Ugh I'm calling Vega."

"Why?" She asks.

"I have to yell at someone." I type in *67 to block my number.

"How are you and why is your number blocked?" She answers.

"Look at Robbie's blog right now!"

"Jade?"

"NO ITS JESUS NOW ARE YOU GOING TO LOOK AT IT OR NOT?"

"Wait Jade-"

"GET ON THE SLAP RIGHT NOW!"

"Why are you screaming at me?"

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"How is it my fault that Robbie-"

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!"

"Jade ok I'll watch it right now." Then she hangs up.

"We're gonna make him pay for this." I fume.

"Ok but how?"

"I think I have an idea."

(Molly's POV)

We're waiting by the lockers with our cameras ready for Robbie.

"Where are they?" Tori asks.

"Patience!" Jade says.

"He finished gym ten minutes ago."

"It takes longer to get here from the boy's locker room than the girl's." I tell her.

"Why do you know that?" She wonders.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey did that pit cream work?" Jade changes the subject.

"Never speak of it." Tori snaps.

"We got em!"

"He's right behind us!" Beck and Andre announce running toward us.

"Hey this isn't funny! Give me back my clothes or I swear I'll-" He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Tori and Jade with cameras pointed at him. "Turn off the cameras!"

"Why? You look so cute." Tori jests.

"Dance for us Robbie." Jade commands in a sultry voice. Beck wraps his arms my waist, kissing the nape of my neck as other students gather to watch the show.

"Give me back my clothes!"

"Should we." Tori turns to us.

"Nah."

"I think we need to put this video online."

"You can't!"

"Sorry." Jade snaps another picture.

"The people wanna see what the people wanna see."

"You cannot put this video online!"

"Ok."

"No problem."

"We'll kill the video."

"As long as you kill Robarrazzi."

"WHAT! NO!"

"YES!"

"My blog is a hit."

"Alright then I'm just gonna zoom in right here and-"

"NO!"

"Are you gonna stop?"

"Well if I don't do Robarrazzi then what am I gonna do for my blog on the slap?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

**(A/N: The song Molly sings is Litost By X Ambassadors if you want to hear what I imagined it would sound like just go to you tube and search Kiahna Saneshige Litost cover.)**


	7. You hate flowers

**(A/N: So I got a review requesting more Bade which I totally agree with because I would love to write how Beck and Jade met which I also got a request for so I really want to do that but I need some ideas about how it all went down I mean I know I said it was like love at first sight for Beck and Jade but I'm really just unsure of how two people who are so different would get together I mean even in the show they never explain how they got together so I'm really lost as far as that goes but I would love to write it. I also want to clarify that Molly isn't Beck's favorite I think it might seem that way because at the end of the day Beck feels bad for her because of his relationship with Jade so he tries to make up for it. And that's where is gets complicated trying to explain that in this story because there are so many different feelings and emotions that all three of the main characters feel that just aren't coming out right when I try to express them. I'm really trying to please all of my readers but the truth is I'm drowning in this story; this is the HARDEST thing I've ever written. I also got a review requesting that Beck follows through with his threat to spank Jade and Molly, that would open up a whole other can of worms for them but I am playing with the idea it just might not happen for a while but I do think that would be fun to write. I do want Beck/Jade/Molly to be the center of the story but it's just not easy so please know that I really am taking what you guys say to heart.)**

(Beck's POV)

"My mom just texted me. She said she wants me home." Molly looks down at your phone.

"I didn't hear your phone go off." Jade calls her bluff.

"It's on vibrate." She lies smoothly directing her gaze out the window.

"Ok well I guess we'll see you tomorrow?" God I'm such an asshole I know she's not happy and I know it's my fault.

"Maybe. You guys have fun though." She grabbing her bag and getting out of the car.

"Where's my kiss?"

She sighs leaning in the window and giving me a peck on the lips when she tries to pull away I grasp the back of her head and pull her back to me. "I love you Beck."

"Love you too." I kiss her forehead before releasing her. Once she's safely inside I pull out of the driveway.

"We'll be ok, we always are." Jade squeezes my thigh reassuringly.

"Do you think I'm selfish?"

"Oh without a doubt."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you leaving me?"

"Never."

"Then I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"But I am sorry Jade."

"I won't lie to you I hate sharing. It bothers me that your parents hate me. It bothers me that I will never have a normal life. Every time I see you touch her or kiss her or say I love you I want to rip her fucking head off because I want you to love me and only me."

"I do love you."

"Not enough to change anything."

"So you want me to leave her?"

"You won't."

"But what if-"

"Just shut up!"

"Everything is falling apart. I'm hurting you I'm hurting her but I can't stop. I want to baby more than anything I want to be faithful to you and faithful to Molly and I try so hard." I turn off the car and rest my head on the steering wheel.

"Don't cry. Don't."

"I shouldn't have put all that on you. It's my fault things are this way."

She lifts my chin and kisses me slowly bringing her hands up into my hair. "Things are the way they are. I know you do the best you can and I'm sure it's not easy for you but just try to understand that it's even harder for us." She pauses. "Now take me inside and remind me why I stay with you." She smirks devilishly.

(Jades POV)

We stumble through the door of the rv tearing at each other's clothes I need this. He needs this momentary get away from everyone and everything else. "Please don't cry." He runs his thumbs over my cheeks.

"I'm not crying. I got something in my eye, a piece of dust or a small twig." He chuckles softly at this. Unhooking my bra and tossing it to the floor leaving only my underwear separating us. His hands are all over me in his frantic state, his lips warm and soft against my neck as we tumble onto the bed. In one swift movement my underwear are off and he's inside me. I can't contain the gasp that escapes me I rake my nails down his toned back before kneading his ass. His rhythm is slow and deliberate peppering kisses over my face.

"I can't live without you." He murmurs.

"You'll never have to." So fine maybe I'm being sappy but I love Beck and I need him to know that. I brush his hair out of his eyes.

"I love you." He picks up pace.

"I love you too." I feel the familiar coil in my abdomen begin to tighten.

"Jade." He grunts. He's everywhere, over me, around me, inside me. All consuming Beck.

"Oh! Oh god please yes! YES!" I scream as I surrender myself to the overwhelming pleasure of having him inside me. A few thrust later I feel him cum inside me. He doesn't pull out or roll off of me, burying his head in my neck I caress his back and occasionally stroke his hair.

"You are my girl." He whispers nuzzling the side of my face. I kiss him again and flip us over to I'm on top. Time for round two.

(Molly's POV)

I'm really not sure why I'm doing this but I scroll through my contacts and hit call.

"Hey."

"I lied."

"About what?"

"I do want to talk about it."

"Ok um should I come over or-"

"I'll come to you, you have cocoa."

(Jades POV)

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"You," he smiles stroking his thumb across my naked hip.

"Are you sure you're not thinking about Molly?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know call me crazy but sometimes it seems like you favor her and even Robbie said so."

"Robbie was just trying to get attention." He argues.

"You do stuff for her that you don't do for me."

"Like what?"

"You buy her flowers."

"You hate flowers."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't get them for me."

"I get you other things instead, things you actually like."

"Like?"

"Like scissors."

"Fair enough, you touch her more."

"Can I be perfectly honest with you?"

"Yes please do."

"Molly needs it more."

"How does that make sense?"

"She told me that every day I spend with you reminds her that she wasn't good enough." Now I feel like shit.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea. I wouldn't have said anything."

"Well now you know." He kisses my temple.

(Tori's POV)

I can't believe she actually called me to talk about Beck. I'm starting to warm up to Molly but I doubt she considers me a best friend or even a close friend so why wouldn't she call Cat or Andre or even Robbie for that matter? The knocking interrupts my thought process. "It's open!"

"Hi." Molly shuts the door behind her.

"Hey come sit." I pat the couch. "Cocoas on the stove."

"Thanks." She pours herself a mug full before plopping down beside me.

"So uh what changed your mind if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well nothing really...Robbie's stupid blog just trudged up a lot of stuff."

"I'm sure that wasn't what he wanted."

"Yeah I know he didn't mean to but I guess how all of this got started...by accident."

"Now I'm lost."

"When I was younger my mom would always tell me that there's somebody somewhere in the world that was made just for you and you were made just for them. Just one. Beck is the one for me and the one for Jade, so all I can think is that something in the grand design went wrong .We are together because of an accident, because of a mistake."

"So you think-"

"I'm not happy with our relationship!" She slaps her hand over her mouth as soon as she says it. "I didn't mean to say that. Oh my god don't tell Beck. Please you have to promise me you won't say anything to him!" Her full blown hysteria appears from thin air and she's on her knees in front of me crying her eyes out.

"I won't say anything." I say gently. "If there's anything I can do-"

"I'm so fucked up!" She cuts me off.

"Is there someone I can call?"

"No I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"At least get off the floor."

"I can't! I can't!" She sobs.

"Ok," I slide down on the floor beside her.

"Do you think Beck and Jade would be happier without me?" How the hell do I answer that?

"I think Beck loves you and Jade does too in her own demented way."

"My parents want me to see other people. My dad told me I'm going to spend the rest of my life unhappy. What if he's right? How am I ever supposed to get married and have kids? And if I did how am I supposed to explain that to them?" Her phone saves me from answering. "It's Beck you have answer it!" She hands me the phone.

"Just ignore it."

"No then he'll worry, please just please talk to Beck for me."

"Hello, Molly's phone." I answer lamely.

"Tori?"

"Yep, haha, surprise."

She rolls her eyes at me.

"So why are you answering her phone?"

She leans her ear against the phone to hear him. "She uh, she went to the bathroom and asked me to babysit the phone for her."

"Ok. I'll just wait."

She shakes her head no. "Well she ate some bad sushi. It might be a while." She elbows me hard in the ribs so maybe I implied she either had the shits or was throwing up but either way that should keep him at bay.

"Tell her I'll be there in ten minutes with Pepto." He must really love her.

"I don't think she wants you-"

"I don't care she's sick I'm coming to take care of her. Whose house are you at I'm leaving now?"

"We're at my house." If looks could kill I'd be long dead.

(Beck's POV)

"Tori says she's sick I'm going to get her. Are you coming?"

"What kind of sick?"

"Ate bad sushi sick."

"No gross. Drop me off."

"Ok."

"Text me and tell me how bad it is, if you need me to I'll drive back and help."

"I've got it covered, don't worry." I lean over and kiss her cheek before she gets out of the car.

"I'll see you guys when she's done being gross." She waves before closing the door. I ring Tori's doorbell and Molly answers.

"Hey are you feeling better?"

"I-I'm not sick I just." She throws her arms around my waist.

"Then what's wrong baby?" I hold her tightly to me.

"There's just a lot of stuff going on in my head right now and I came here to talk about it then you called and I was...having a break down so I had Tori lie to you."

"What is going on in the pretty little head of yours?"

"I can't stop thinking about what my parents said. Maybe you and jade would be better off if I did see other people. Sometimes I'm so jealous of Jade that I just hate her and I don't want it to be like that. I don't know what to do I didn't want to tell you because I know how you are about stuff like that."

"Are you unhappy?"

"Sometimes."

"I'm trying as hard as I can baby."

"I know and I feel terrible for saying this stuff but I just...I'm not ok. Jade just says how she feels all the time but I can't do that because that's not who I am. I'm trying to make this easy for all of us but I can't help but wonder why I wasn't good enough for you. Why did you need somebody else? I love Jade and you know I do but I just don't understand why you were still looking for another girl when you had me."

"Molly that was not your fault. I wasn't looking it just happened and I'm sorry for what I did to both of you because you're right I should have just been with you and never questioned it. I was selfish and I didn't think about the consequences because I fell so in love with her but that doesn't changed the way I feel about you. I will do whatever it takes to prove that to you but I will not, I cannot be without either one of you." Maybe the last part made me sound like an asshole but I am an asshole.

"I'm not asking you to."

"Then what can I do, how do I make it better?"

"I don't think you can."

"Please don't give up on us. We can make it work."

"As long as you want me I'm here. I've proved that to you time and time again."

"I'll always want you." I kiss her hair. That's the truth I've never lied about that.


	8. I understand

**(A/N: So you guys asked for drama you got drama but don't worry things will be back to normal soon. I've also been getting a lot of reviews commenting on Beck's selfishness, I hope you guys still like him because I love Beck and I think that he loves both girls and tries to make them both happy despite their unorthodox relationship. I've written the next chapter two different ways and I can't decide which to post the first one I wrote is called 'take him off the pedestal' which will keep the story dynamic Beck/Jade/Molly. The second is called 'adding a fourth' which will change the story dynamic to Beck/Jade/Molly/? And eventually just become Beck/Jade with separate Molly/? I'm keeping the fourth party a surprise. Some people love Beck/Jade/Molly but others just want Beck/Jade so I'm just really torn between the two so let me know which direction you'd rather see the story go.) **

(Jades POV)

"Dinner time!" Molly sings swinging open the door of the RV.

"Thank fuck I'm starving."

"What'd you get babe?" Beck asks digging through the bags.

"A burger, fries and a shake for you. Sweet and sour chicken with rice for Jade, and a taco salad and nachos for me."

"You're the best," he kisses the top of her head before taking his food and flopping back down on the bed.

"So while you were gone he decided were going to the beach Tuesday." I inform her pulling open the top of my chicken.

"But you hate the ocean." She mixes her taco salad with her fork.

"I'm just gonna lay out and maybe get a tan like you freaks."

"You'll go in the water with me right?" She asks Beck.

"Of course." He smiles.

"Don't get too excited though."

"Why not?"

"The rest of the preturds are coming, even Trina."

"Why no one likes her?"

"Because oh great Beck says so."

"Beeeck." She whines.

"Don't whine at me she invited herself."

"You could have said no."

"Whatever at least we don't have to go in the RV with her."

"True. I call shot gun."

"Fine." I roll my eyes.

"How are you done already?"

"I'm a dude; you guys eat like freakin birds."

"Don't lump us together. I can put food away like it's nobody's business. Molly's the weak one."

"It's true." She says putting the remainder of her salad in the fridge for later.

"Come here cuddle bug." He pats the bed beside him and she jumps on top of him giggling wildly as the he kisses the living shit out of her face giving me a full shot of the lacy pink boy shorts beneath her too short dress.

I fake gag, "you make me sick."

"Don't be like that, there's plenty of room for you." Beck grins.

"I don't think so." I shake my head returning to my food.

"If I have to come get you it'll be much worse." He threatens.

"Really?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah."

"Well I'm not coming so what are you going to do about it?" I slowly make my way to the front of the RV, he looks like an animal stalking his prey and it's so fucking sexy. Molly is propped up on her elbow enjoying the show.

"Don't run." His voice is low and demanding so naturally I do just the opposite. He chases me as I bolt outside into the driveway, he doesn't catch me until I reach the side walk and he slings me over his shoulder like I weight nothing and carries me back inside.

"This is kidnapping." I yell at his nosey ass neighbors that are watching the whole thing. "You all see what he's doing!"

"I've returned with the prisoner."

"You shouldn't have run Jade." Molly licks her plump lips shaking her head in mock disappointment when he tosses me down beside her. She hasn't even bothered to pull down her dress which now exposes the lower part of her stomach. She probably has the best ass in the world including Beck's. What can I say, baby got back.

"Now you'll be sorry." Beck says menacingly.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"I think you know." She smiles. They just stare at me for few more seconds before attacking me. Hands are everywhere tickling my sides, legs and feet. I can't help but giggle and try to sqworm away. The only thing I hate more than giggling is being tickled.

"Apologize." Beck chuckles as I try to slap his hands away.

"Never!"

"Ok," he looks back to Molly. "Do it."

"You asked for it." She moves down to kneel between my legs. I try to squeeze them shut but I eventually get too caught up in what Beck's doing to resist any longer.

"NO!" I protest when her finger tips dance across my inner thigh. I howl, I'm so ticklish there, I should have never told her that. "Please, please, stop!" I'm laughing so hard I can barely breathe.

"Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" And the tickling stops as suddenly as it began. "If you two butt cheeks tickle me again it will be the last thing you ever fucking do." I straighten my clothes.

(Molly's POV)

Beck's mom called him inside, maybe one of his neighbors thought he was really taking Jade against her will.

"You ok?" Jade asks.

"Yeah why?"

"I know you weren't in a good place yesterday."

"I was just being stupid."

"I don't think you were. If you ever need to talk come to me not Vega."

"She didn't understand."

"I do. I understand how you feel now, I'll understand how you'll feel when he decides to legally marry one of us, I'll understand how you feel when you're pregnant, I'll understand how you'll feel when your kid looks you right in the eye and asks why she has two moms and only one dad, I understand all of the things that nobody else will and I will be here with you every step of the way. Because at the end of the day I'm here for you just as much as I'm here for Beck. I love you Molly."

"I love you too."

"You better, now shut up and kiss me." She smirks; I capture her full bottom lip between mine. She tastes sweet and sour sauce. "There's one more thing I wanted to ask you about."

"Hmm?" I hum against her lips.

"The other day on the way home Beck and I stopped at that little store."

"The sex store?"

"No the Home Depot, yes the sex store, anyway I got something. Technically Beck picked it out but I wasn't opposed to the idea."

"What is it?"

"This." She pulls out the black bag from beneath the bed and opens the box.

"Oh my god."

"Just fucking relax." She holds out the flesh colored strap on.

"No oh my god put it away!"

"Don't be such a baby. You act like you've never seen a dick before."

"I-"

"I want to fuck you with this."

"Right now?!"

"Not right this second but sometime soon."

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious and besides Beck will like it."

"You really think so?"

"I know so idiot, he told me that's why I bought it. Just touch it already."

"Ok."

"Oh for fuck sake give me your hand it won't bite." I can't believe I'm touching a dildo. "It almost feels real right?"

"I guess."

"So what do you think?"

"I'll say yes if…"

"If?"

"If you let me try it on you first."

"Done."

"Well hello there." Beck smirks coming in to find us with the dildo.

"Hey what'd your mom want?"

"You remember how we talked about possibly seeing a therapist?"

"Ugh please we're too young for couples consoling," Jade rolls her eyes.

"She found somebody that specializes in polyamorous relationships and made us appointment for tomorrow."

"Polyamorous?"

"It means more than one guy and one girl."

"So you're really making me go to this suckfest?"

"This will be good for us babe you'll see."

"Yeah well see." She says sarcastically.


	9. Take him off the pedestal

**(A/N: So most of you aren't ready for a fourth person to be added into the mix because it would get crazy. Most of you like Beck/Jade/Molly so good news is its going to stay just them at least for now but I hope that you guys who asked for just Bade will still enjoy the story.)**

(Beck's POV)

"Hello my name is Dr. Milligan. Why don't you all come in and have a seat."

"Yay." Jade deadpans. I really hope this guy doesn't suck because then all I've done is royally piss off Jade and get Molly's hopes up for nothing. There's three separate chairs, a love seat, and a couch that will seat three so naturally that's where we sit. Jade on the left Molly on the right and me in the middle.

"So are you gonna talk or just sit there and analyze us the whole time." Jade crosses her arms over her chest.

"Start by telling me a little bit about yourselves." He sits down across from us.

"I'm Jade this is Beck and she's Molly we've been together for a year and eleven months, we go to Hollywood arts."

"You don't really want to be here do you?" He smiles at Jade popping the top off his pen.

"That obvious huh?"

"We'll start with you then. Tell me about your relationship."

"Beck's my boyfriend Molly's my girlfriend." I think this is probably the first time she's called Molly her girlfriend.

"So you're bi sexual?"

"No! Yes. I don't know."

"Are you attracted to other women besides Molly?"

"No."

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because Beck loves her."

"Tell me some of the reasons you're attracted to her besides her relationship with Beck."

"She's pretty, good company, she understands me."

"Would it be fair to say that if it weren't for Beck you wouldn't have given her the time of day?"

"It sounds bad when you say it like that."

"Am I wrong?"

"No but-"

"You have a lot of respect for Beck don't you?"

"Maybe."

"What are some of the qualities that draw you to him?"

"He um...he knows exactly what he wants out of life and he's not afraid to get it. He keeps me calm, pays attention, he's funny, extremely good looking, and he cares about me."

"It sounds to me like you think he's pretty perfect."

"I do."

"What's the first thing that comes to mind when you think about Beck being with Molly?"

"Happiness."

"Who's happiness? Theirs or yours?"

"Both."

"That's a lie. When you see Beck with his hands all over a girl that is not yourself what is the first thing you feel?"

"Jealousy, anger, resentment."

"Now were getting somewhere. Beck how does it feel to hear her say that."

"Terrible."

"An emotion?"

"Guilty, ashamed."

"Now Molly onto you how do you feel about Beck's relationship with Jade?"

"Small, inadequate, undesirable."

"Everyone one of those feelings sends up red flags. Molly you were Beck's first girlfriend am I wrong?"

"No."

"You idolize Jade; you wish you could be more like her don't you?"

"Yes."

"Why."

"Because Beck loves her."

"Can I give you my opinion?"

"That's what we're here for isn't it?" Jade snaps.

"You put Beck up on a pedestal; it's time to take him off. He is not perfect he makes mistakes; he is human just like the both of you. One of the most important pieces of advice I give is do no vilify or demonize your partners. You will never be happy in your relationship until all of those feelings are gone. Beck's feelings towards his other lover does not threaten the love he has for you as individuals. Instead of worrying about things being 'equal' as far as what he gives you and time he spends with you think about your needs and whether or not they are being met. Jade, you associating all these feelings of jealousy and anger with Molly who in turn does the same with your feelings of inadequacy and it's making you resent each other which cannot continue if you ever want to have a happy relationship. Stop comparing yourselves and wondering what does she have that I don't have. He risked his relationship with Molly to be with you which validates his love for you and vice versa. He's not willing to part with either one of you even though it would simplify his life. I think you have the foundation for a very healthy relationship once you both recognize that you're not angry at each other but at Beck."

Well I can safely say I wasn't expecting that.

"So let me get this straight, you're pretty much giving us permission to rip Beck a new asshole in the best interest of our relationship?" Jade perks up at this idea.

"Something like that." He chuckles and Molly smirks down at the floor. "Beck broke your heart didn't he?"

"Oh Molly's turn to be interrogated." Jade says turning to look at her.

"Yes." She admits.

"He betrayed you."

"Yes." She swallows hard.

"You cried a lot for him and he wasn't there when you needed him."

"Yes."

"That's it really rile her up." Jade cheers.

"You're angry aren't you?"

"YES I'm fucking mad, who wouldn't be?"

"Good now let him have it."

"Both of us?" Jade asks.

"Yes."

"I officially love therapy thanks for making me come." She pats my thigh.

"You've got thirty seconds to shout it out beginning now."

"Why couldn't you just be happy with me?!"

"I trusted you and you let me down every time!"

"What can she give you that I can't?"

"Do you have any idea how bad it hurts to see you with someone else?"

"Don't you care how I feel?"

"Why couldn't you just pick one of us?"

"Am I really that boring?"

"How would you like it if I started fucking some new guy?"

"Why do you still let other girls hang all over you?"

"Are you really serious about this relationship?"

"I love you so much but that never mattered!"

"I've never cried over any thing as hard as I cry over you."

"And stop." Milligan holds up his hand. "Ladies how do you feel?"

"Fine." Jade replies.

"Molly?"

"Like I got a lot off my chest."

"You're used to fighting with Beck aren't you Jade?"

"Yes."

"You're not are you?" He turns to Molly.

"No."

"Why doesn't he ever make you mad?"

"Yes but, I don't want him to…" She pauses staring up at the ceiling blinking rapidly.

"You don't want him to what?"

"Leave me; I don't want him to leave me." Her voice cracks and she leans forward burying her face in her hands. I run my hand up and down her back in an attempt to comfort her. Jade squeezes my hand tightly before releasing it.

"I love you baby," I wrap my arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Here Moll." Jade hands her a tissue.

"Thank you. I'm sorry." She apologizes wiping her eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

"Never be sorry for crying, I expect all of you to shed at least one tear at some point during your sessions here. To fix things you're going to have to dig deep, and think about a lot of things that are painful and uncomfortable to talk about. This isn't going to be easy on any of you some days you will leave here feeling worse than when you came in but if you are willing to push yourselves I can assure you it will be worth it. Now Molly I'm going to ask you to step out to the waiting room, you've done very well."

She nods and stands up closing the door behind her.

"Beck how do you feel after hearing what both of them had to say about you?"

"Like shit."

"Does that make you feel guilty Jade?"

"I guess." She shrugs.

"You're a tough nut to crack aren't you?"

"The toughest."

"Tell me about your family are you an only child?"

"Yes."

"Got lots of attention from your Mom?"

"Yes."

"What about your Dad?"

"What about him?" She snaps.

"Did you spend lots of time together? Are you a daddy's girl?"

"Hardly." She scoffs.

"Why not?"

"He never really had much time for me when I was growing up he's a lawyer and spends a lot of time away on business. Then when I go older I got opinionated and he didn't like that so he just started avoiding me all together and then I met Beck and Molly he didn't approve of that either."

"How does that make you feel?"

"I don't really care."

"Yes you do."

"It makes me angry."

"Anger is a surface emotion."

"Sad. What does this have to do with my relationship?"

"Everything, you've built up all these surface emotions to mask what you're really feeling. You are insecure so you lash out at people."

She stares him down for a few seconds but he didn't look away. "I think I'm done for today." She announces leaving the room and slamming the door.

"I'd like to see you all back next week."

"I'm not sure if this is the best thing for us."

"Then you're just going to have to trust me aren't you?"

"I guess so." I sigh as he schedules the next appointment.

"You've got two amazing girls. I'd hate to see you lose either one."

"Yeah me to."

(Jade's POV)

So tomorrow's the day, we're skipping school to take a much needed sabbatical at the beach.

"Alright class starting positions." Instructs Ms. Hanson.

"You really to salsa baby?" Beck rests his hands on my hips.

"Of course." I smirk.

"His eyes upon your face," The music begins and we step backwards twice. "His hand upon your hand." He spins me out. "His lips caress your skin." Then back in tightly to his chest. "It's more than I can stand." He dips me running his nose along my cleavage before flipping me back up. "Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight." We spin again so my back is pressed tightly to his front. "You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me." We move our hips together in a circular motion. "And please believe me when I say I love you." I stop dancing all together when I feel his erection pressed against me.

"Did you forget your eight count Jade?" Asks Ass Hanson.

"I-yes I'm sorry." I stutter shaking my head trying to clear my head.

"Beck you remember don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then please remind Ms. West of the choreography."

"Gladly. The ending is the best part." He grins grabbing my ass and pulling me to him for a kiss.

"No wandering hands Mr. Oliver."

"Yes Ms. Hanson."


	10. Never have I ever

(Beck's POV)

"Do you have something I can wear as a cover up?" Molly scampers around the RV in only her white bikini which leaves little to the imagination.

"Yeah just grab one of my shirts." I pull on a shirt of my own. She digs threw my stuff before settling on a red and black plaid button up. Rolling up the sleeves to her elbows and leaving it open she gives herself a once over in the mirror.

"This looks ok right?"

"You look beautiful." I smile.

"So Molly honest opinion, blue or black bikini?" Jade holds both up.

"I like the black one; it makes your butt look good."

"So the blue one makes my butt look bad?"

"I didn't say that Jade." She sighs.

"Whatever, maybe you should invest in more black, your ass is getting a little fat don't you think?"

"I'll be sure to get a new wardrobe when we get home."

"Smart choice fat ass." Jade smirks.

"I'm going to start the truck." Molly grabs my keys off the table and leaves. Jade comes back out of the bathroom in her black bikini covered by a black top that exposes part of her pale stomach and denim shorts.

"Are you excited?"

"I would be if all your lame friends weren't coming," Jade rolls her eyes.

"We'll still have fun, you'll see," I put my arm over her shoulder and lead her to the truck. We make a quick stop at Jet Brew to get coffee before picking up everyone from Tori's house.

"Move your body right next to mine. Feel the beat and we're lost in time." Molly sings.

"Please spare me." Jade gags. When we finally get to Venice beach I back into the first parking space I see before turning off the truck and unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" Cat yells dashing out of the RV as soon as the doors open.

"Isn't there a bathroom in here?"

"Yeah but you can't use it unless it's hooked up to the plumbing at home."

"So it's pretty much useless." Trina says.

"So who's ready for beach fun?" I ignore her.

"Yeah!" Everyone else cheers.

"But how come all these windows are tinted so dark?" Tori asks.

"My dad bought it from that rapper Fat Biscuit so all the windows are bullet proof glass." I explain.

"I heard he's thin now."

"Yeah he had that stomach surgery."

"Oh good for Fat Biscuit."

"Hey."

"What?"

"Does it ever bother you that you don't sweat?"

"No."

"Well what if one day all the sweat inside you builds up and you just explode."

"I would love that." Jade smiles.

"Alright it's starting to get hot in here."

"Yeah let's go."

"Take me to that ocean boy." Molly demands hopping on my back.

"This way people." I try to push the door open but it won't budge.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know the door won't open."

"Why don't you just open it?"

"I can't something's blocking the door." I set Molly back on the floor.

"What?" She pushes in front of me and begins pushing on the door.

"Oh man." Tori pulls back the curtain. "Some idiot parked a huge RV right next to us."

"Whatever let's just go out the back door." Trina is a fucking idiot.

"There is no back door."

"Well that's stupid."

"I'm getting very hot now," Andre says.

"Shut up you're making me claustrophobic!" Molly snaps.

"Can somebody open a window?"

"The windows don't open they're bullet proof!"

"Oh thanks a lot Fat Biscuit!" Rex says.

"WHAT?!" Jade screams.

"I'm meant the rapper from whom Beck's daddy purchased this vehicle. "

"I'm getting hotter." Andre fans himself.

"Stop!" Molly scolds him.

"Just relax babe you're fine." I assure her.

"Just push on the door!"

"I can't push a seven thousand pound RV out of the way."

"Then push harder."

"How does that make sense?"

"Let's not bug out."

"Dude nobody knows we're trapped in this toaster oven."

"Cat will be back in a few minutes and she can pull us forward so we can get out."

"See we're all good." I grab Jade's hand and we sit down aside of Molly. "We'll be out soon." I kiss her temple.

"Hopefully before you guys get all gross and sweaty." Jade sighs.

(Molly's POV)

"I'm sorry I know I'm all gross and sweaty." I apologize when Beck wraps his arm around me.

"It's not the first time we've been in close quarters covered in sweat. Normally there's just less clothes and more fun involved." He winks.

"We could do something fun." Jade says.

"Like what?" I wonder.

"We could play never have I ever."

"Why do I feel like this has suddenly taken a turn for the worst?" Robbie butts in.

"No, this could be fun." Trina agrees. "Ok everyone in a circle."

"Ok we'll play with five fingers going clockwise, when you run out you have to remove an article of clothing and you start over with all five fingers." Jade slides down on the floor and the rest of us follow.

"What happens when we run out of clothes?" Tori asks.

"Cat should be back by then."

"Who goes first?"

"How about…Beck?" Jade smiles.

"Ok um never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex."

"That was a low blow." I protest as me and Jade put down a finger. When I look around the circle Trina also only has four fingers. Ok then, gross.

"My turn," Jade sits up straight. "Never have I ever received a blow job." Beck takes his thumb down and to my surprise so does Andre. I open my mouth slightly but snap it shut quickly; he winks at me causing me to blush and drop my gaze.

Everyone's gaze moves to Tori awaiting her question. "Never have I ever ridden a skateboard."

"Lame." Jade fake coughs. Beck, Robbie, and Andre put fingers down.

On to Andre. "Never have I ever had anal sex." Well there goes another finger for the three of us. "You guys are just a bunch of freaks aren't ya?" He laughs.

I'd rather have my cherry popped twenty times then have anal sex ever again.

"Never have I ever fantasized about my friend's partner." Trina says causing Robbie, Andre, Tori, and herself to lose a finger.

"You're supposed to say things that you haven't done dumb ass." Jade rolls her eyes.

"It was the only thing I could think of." Trina pouts.

"Robbie's turn."

"Never have I ever had a threesome." There goes another finger.

"Why do I feel like you guys are personally attacking us?"

"We're just curious."

"Never have I ever masturbated to porn." I smile as everyone including Tori puts a finger down; Beck is out of fingers and removes his shirt.

"So let me get this straight, you can do it in the butt, participate in kinky threesomes, and give blow jobs but you've never gotten off porn?" Trina arches an eyebrow.

"Yep." I shrug.

"You're so weird."

"Whatever, Beck's turn." I change the subject.

"Never have I ever…been blindfolded during sex." Jade glares at him taking off her shirt and starting fresh with all five fingers.

"Jade."

"Never have I ever had to stop to pee during sex." Only one finger left.

"Never have I ever been eaten out." Really Tori? I remove Beck's flannel shirt.

"Never have I ever smoked a cigarette." Back to four fingers thanks a lot Andre.

"Never have I ever had sex in a car." Correction three fingers.

"Never have I ever played spin the bottle." Finally something I don't have to put a finger down for but Andre has to remove his wife beater and Trina throws her bathing suit cover on the floor.

"Never have I ever had sex in a sleeping bag." Jade snaps her teeth at me before removing her shorts and Beck takes off his wife beater.

"Never have I ever laughed so hard I peed." Beck smiles when I lower a finger.

"Never have I ever eaten an entire jawbreaker." Jade says only one finger left before I've gotta show my tits come on Cat.

"Never have I ever had a puppet in Beck's RV." There goes Robbie's shirt.

"Never have I ever aced a test without studying." Well played Trina, Tori's shirt hits the floor.

"Never have I ever been named Molly." Robbie says.

"That's cheating!" I protest.

"There weren't any rules." He argues.

"Beck!" I turn to him for help.

"Dirty as that was he's right we didn't say it wasn't allowed."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Take it off!" Jade cheers.

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" Everyone else joints in.

"I'll get you for this Robbie Schapiro." I undo the tie behind my neck then the one behind my back and let my bikini top fall into my lap.

"WOOHOO!"

"Can I touch them?" Robbie says in awe.

"Dude don't be a fucking perv." Beck slaps his hand away.

"Never have I ever wet my bed in high school." I smirk as Robbie puts a finger down, serves him right, fucking asshole.

"Never have I ever been a virgin last year."

"Never have I ever sunbathed naked."

"Never have I ever had a speech impediment."

"Never have I ever been a ventriloquist."

"Oh come on guys." Robbie whines.

"Never have I ever gone fishing." And Robbie's out of fingers.

(Jade's POV)

"YES! Thank you Trina!" Molly throws her arms up in the air causing her tits to jiggle.

"That's quite a rack you've got there." Andre muses. She quickly puts her arms down, what an airhead; she probably forgot she was topless.

"Well I guess I'm out." Robbie tries to escape.

"I'm sorry aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't think so." He lies.

"Drop those drawers!"

"Yeah show us what you're packing Robbie!"

"Guys-"

"Take it off, take it off, take it off!" We chant until he undoes his drawstring and his trunks pool around his ankles.

"Oh my god Robbie!"

"What?"

"It's actually not that small." Trina's shocked just like the rest of us.

"Stop looking at it." He covers his junk with his hands.

"Ok, ok," Andre laughs. "Molly's turn."

"Never have I ever shaved my balls."

Andre is out of fingers.

"Well I guess my time has come." He shrugs standing up his gaze is locked on something to the left of me. Beck or maybe the door? No I quickly realize he's looking at Molly as he hooks his thumbs beneath the waist band if his suit and pushes it down over his hips. Molly's breath catches in her throat but her eyes never leave his, this doesn't go unnoticed by Beck who wraps a possessive arm around her.

"Hey guys." Cat sings.

"Where have you been?" Beck growls at her.

"I met some guys, why are you all still in here?"

"There was an RV parked next to us."

"Well it's gone now so let's hit that beach." Molly rejoices standing up.

"Get your top back on." Beck thrusts it at her.

"Yes sir." She solutes before returning it to its rightful place.

(Andres POV)

All these feelings have been easy to ignore, but she has never looked at me that way before.


	11. I'm done waiting

(Jade's POV)

"You're getting a little red." Molly says lying down on her towel beside me.

"Ugh why are you bothering me already? Go back in the water and play with Beck." I glare at her.

"I'm tired of playing with Beck; I want to play with you instead." She smiles.

"Well at least make yourself useful and put some more sunscreen on my back." I shove it at her. "So call me crazy but you and Andre totally had a minute in the RV." She massages the lotion across my shoulders.

"I was just looking." She ventures lower across my back.

"So did you like what you saw?"

"I-don't know."

"Beck is jealous."

"He has no reason to be."

"Are you sure?" I taunt.

"Yes. I'm positive." She finishes my shins before lying back down on her towel face up in the sun.

"I really hate you sometimes."

"Why?" She rubs her thighs together, she knows what's coming and she fucking loves it just as much I do.

(Tori's POV)

I'm walking over to get a drink out of my bag when I hear them.

"I hate your stupid pink dresses." Jade snarls hovering over Molly.

"I hate your stupid shoes." Molly leans up right in her face.

"I hate your stupid blonde hair."

"I hate your stupid scissors."

"I hate your stupid laugh."

"I hate your stupid eyebrow piercing."

"I hate everything about you." Jade sneers.

"Ditto." Molly moves even closer so their noses are touching and they just stare at each other breathing heavily. Should I get help? Should I get Beck? Should I keep watching? Before I can make a decision their lips are pressed together in a heated kiss. Was that really just some kind of sick foreplay? Guess so. Their hands are all over each other touching any bit of skin they can reach. Grabbing, pulling, and tugging in a rehearsed dance.

"I really fucking hate you." Jade murmurs against her lips causing Molly to smile widely, pecking Jade once more on the lips before pushing her away.

"Enjoying the show?" Beck bumps my shoulder, when did he get here?

"I was just getting some water." I lie.

"Your stuff is over there." He grins.

"I-oh shut up." I groan.

(Jade's POV)

"Oh man! Oh man!" Molly gasps her eyes glued to the tv.

"What'd I miss?" I ask climbing back into my bed besides her, setting the fresh bowl of popcorn in the middle.

"This guy was peeing and the fish just jumped out of the water and straight into his dick."

"You mean onto it." I correct her.

"No into it, like right into his dick hole."

"It did not."

"Yes it did!"

"I don't believe you, rewind it. Let me see." She wasn't lying, how fucking sick is that.

"You saw it right?"

"Yep, it didn't even hesitate just, BAM! Right in that dick hole."

"Next they're gonna show that guy getting his tape worn pulled out after like ten years." She smiles.

"I'm glad you're not a pussy like Beck, he would never watch this stuff with me." I lie down and rest my head in her lap allowing her to stroke my hair.

"Aww look at us being all cute."

"Never speak of it or I will cut out your heart and force feed it to you."

"I'd never tell anyone anyway because then Beck and I would be fighting people off right and left."

"Why?" I scoff.

"Um I'm not sure if you've noticed but you're like ridiculously beautiful."

"And you're not?"

"No girl I know I am." She flips her hair over her shoulder. "But I don't think you do, not really."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you." I roll my eyes at her. "Come with me." She slips out from under my head.

"Ok, we're close and all but I really don't want to watch you wazz." I say leaning against the door frame of my bathroom.

"I'm not. I wanna try something." I arch an eyebrow at her. "I read it in a book once. Get naked."

"Why?"

"It'll be hot just trust me."

"Ok." I sigh peeling off my clothes. "Now what."

"Sit on the counter."

"Kay."

"Turn towards the mirror."

"Ok?"

"Spread your legs."

"No you fucking freak!"

"Just do it." She insists coming to stand behind me.

"So now will you tell me why you're making me look at my own vag?"

"Watch." She whispers trailing kisses down the side of my neck bringing her hands up to cup my tits. Rolling my nipples between her fingers. Why is this so much more erotic when I can see? Is this why Beck likes to watch so much? Her left hand stays at my nipple while the one ventures to my pussy, her manicured fingers teasing the hell out of my clit. Dipping down to my entrance she gathers some of the wetness and brings it back to my bundle of nerves. My eyes threaten to fall shut as I lean my head back against her shoulder. "Watch." She repeats gently nipping and sucking at my neck, I see her thrust two fingers inside of me and I let out an involuntary gasp. Holy shit this is hot. She works me over for a few more minutes before I finally cum on her fingers.

"So what was the point of that?" I ask when I finally catch my breath.

"Yeah I don't really remember but it was good right?" She smiles.

"I don't know you tell me after I'm done with you. Now strip." I demand.

(Beck's POV)

"You requested my face." I say petting the dog in my lap.

"Hi man." Andre says.

"Hey." Tori follows.

"Hey Beck." Cat waves.

"Is that a dog with you?" Tori leans forward to get a better look.

"He's cute huh?"

"So cute." Tori agrees.

"Is he yours?"

"No, I'm watching him for my neighbor while she's at her cheerleading practice."

"You live next door to a cheerleader?"

"I do."

"Figures. I live next to a one legged old man who throws lemons at me." Maybe that's karma for checking out my girlfriend's tits.

"So what's up?" I ask.

"Tori's plane's late."

"I don't get in till almost midnight."

"But we've gotta write the script for class."

"Yeah so we're gonna do it here over video chat." Andre explains.

"Oh sounds good." I set Sparkles down on the floor.

"Alright, I will type." Tori volunteers. "Cat read us the assignment."

"Kay, Kay! It says...write a single scene script between seven and ten pages. The scene must involve a mystery, ooh, at least three characters and have a surprise plot twist."

"Got it."

"We can do that."

"Only seven pages."

"Hey you guys wanna hear a cute joke?" Cat interupts.

"A joke?'

"Yeah listen. What did the young shrimp say when his mom asked him why he wouldn't share any of his toys?"

"What?"

"Sorry I'm a little shellfish. HAHAHAHA!"

(Molly's POV)

"Here try calling him from your phone. He always answers you," Jade says snatching my phone and dialing Beck's number. " Still straight to voicemail. What the fuck is he doing?!"

"Look he's online should we send him a video chat request?"

"YES BRAINLESS!"

"You know orgasms are supposed to make you calm right?"

"I AM CALM!"

"Whatever you say baby, whatever you say."

"Whose account are you using?"

"Yours."

"If he ignores the request we are going to his house and cutting off his balls."

"But I like his balls." I protest.

"Well so do I but-"

"Hey." Beck answers. "Look we're doing this project that's due tomorrow morning so uh-"

"Where have you been?" Jade demands.

"Home why?"

"I left you a voicemail and you didn't call me back."

"I was doing homework."

"What if it was an emergency?" She snaps.

"Like what?"

"What if Molly was in labor?"

"She's not even pregnant. You're not pregnant are you?"

"No."

"But if she was you wouldn't know it because you can't answer your damn phone. Why do you have that animal?"

"It's my neighbor's dog."

"His neighbor the cheerleader." Andre adds.

"CHEERLEADER?!"

"Why, why would you say that?" Beck sighs.

"Sorry."

"You know what cheerleaders have? Pep."

"Why are you doing favors for a cheerleader what is she doing for you?"

"It's not what you think."

"Waterworks." Jade says to me.

"Molly please don't-"

"What's waterworks?" Tori asks.

"Waterworks!" Jade commands and I let the tears well up in my eyes and spill over.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" I sob and I must say it sounds pretty damn believable.

"I do love you angel but I need to finish this project."

"Don't let her break you man it's an act." Andre says.

"It's not an act." I sniffle. "Please come over here."

"I can't baby, this is really import." Maybe it's a little unfair when Jade and I team up on him like this but it never fails.

"Please Beck, please I need you. I'm begging."

"She's begging." Jade repeats and I rest my head against her shoulder.

"You're stronger than this man." Shut the fuck up Andre, it's never takes this long when you're not running your damn mouth.

"Waterworks." I whisper to her.

"We just wanted to see you but I guess you're too good for us now that you've got the ch-cheerleader." Jade cries even adding in a little lip quiver the end.

"Aww babe not you too." He runs his hands over his face. "Fine, come over I'll do whatever you want just please stop." He says after a few more seconds of silent tears.

"See you in a few minutes." We end the chat, dry our lying eyes, slap on some new mascara and liner, then we're out the door.

(Tori's POV)

"How often do they do that to you?" I wonder.

"They save that for special occasions when they really want to punish me." He runs a hand threw his hair.

"It really bothers you doesn't it?"

"Then the boy could say, 'there's evil in my closet...EVIIILL.'" He says ignoring the question.

"Did you at least lock the door?" Andre asks knowing that Jade and Molly are on their way.

"I never unlocked it." He grins.

"Smart thinking."

(Beck's POV)

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK.

"What's that noise?" Andre asks.

"Let me in." Molly pleads.

"I'm working on a project honey I told you that and waterworks will only work if I can see you, which I can't."

"Watch out. LET US IN!" Jade pounds on the door.

"Is that them already?" Tori says in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Jade screams.

"Sorry door's locked." I shrug. "Now it's not locked." I wince when I hear her kick it open.

"She has a key?"

"No she has a foot."

"What is going on?" She demands.

"You just kicked my door open."

"Put the dog down and tell me about this cheerleader chick that lives next door!"

"I'm not gonna put the dog down."

"Here let me have him, come here precious." Molly croons pulling him from my arms and sitting down behind me on the couch.

"Stop kissing that dog it's the cheerleader's," Jade reprimands.

"That's not his fault." Molly holds the dog tightly to her chest.

"So asshat where's the cheerleader?"

"If you wanna meet her she'll be back in a few minute to pick up her dog."

"Fine we'll wait for her." Jade plops down beside Molly.

"Whatever you want."

"We're getting another chat request." Tori says. "It's from Mr. Skinny jeans."

"Oh that's Sinjin." Andre tells her.

"Let's see what he wants."

"Hey guys I see you're video chatting." Sinjin leans in close to the camera.

"Whatcha need because we're really kind of busy."

"Are you on a plane?"

"Yes."

"And they have Wi-Fi?"

"Where did you get that lamp?" Jade steps closer to the computer and sits down beside me.

"Uh…the lamp store." He lies.

"Really? Because it looks just like the lamp I have in my den at home." He looks around nervously. "ARE IN MY HOUSE?!"

"I'm sorry, don't tell my mother." He runs from the room.

"TAKE YOUR LAPTOP WITH YOU!" He comes back to grab it and then leaves screaming before we kick him out of the chat.

"Alright we are not accepting anymore chat request." Tori shakes her head.

"Agreed."

"ANDRE STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!" Yells his grandmother.

"Grandma I'm not talking to myself, I'm talking to Tori and Beck." He explains.

"THEY'RE NOT HERE!"

"They're on video chat."

"Hello."

"Hey ." I wave.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS!" She punches the camera once, then again and Andre is gone.

"I guess that just leaves you and me." Tori sighs.

"And me." Jade reminds her.

"Let's just get an F and be done with this."

"No come on we can finish the script ourselves."

"You really want to?"

"Yeah let's just-" I'm cut off by another knock on the door.

"Oh now what?" Tori whines.

"Come in."

"YEAH COME IN!" Jade snarls.

"Hi Beck." Ally says sweetly.

"Hi Ally." I smile. "Girls this is my next door neighbor Ally. Ally these are my girlfriends Jade and Molly."

"Nice to meet you." She turns to them.

"Hi Ally." They say in unison, Molly uses the puppies paw to wave at her.

"They're so pretty." She whispers.

"I know." I grin.

"Thanks for watching Sparkles for me." She says as Molly hands her the dog.

"Anytime kiddo," She closes the door behind her.

"Wow guys, looks like you've got some competition there." Tori mocks.

"Gonna say you're sorry." I nudge Jade with my elbow.

"You didn't tell me she was nine."

"You didn't give me a chance."

"Don't turn this around on me. I would  
never have ruined my perfectly good make up performing waterworks over a PRETEEN!" She snaps.

"Can you guys fight later?" Tori chimes in.

"STAY OUT OF THIS TORI!" Jade slams the laptop shut.

"Seriously though why didn't you just tell us?" Molly sits down beside me opposite Jade.

"When did I have time to tell you? I barely got a word in between the yelling and then crying! Besides I think the real elephant in the room is whatever the hell's going on between you and Andre!"

"THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND ANDRE!" She argues.

"Dude don't attack her like that!" Jade defends her.

"Don't act like you didn't see it, everyone fucking saw it!"

"How hypocritical can you get? I have never been anything but faithful to you! You were the one that cheated on me! You were the one that went behind my back when I trusted you. I know how it feels to be on the shitty end of that stick and I would NEVER do that to you!"

"But if we weren't together-"

"So you don't want to be together?" She cuts me off.

"Digging yourself a hole." Jade mumbles under her breath.

"I do but not if you're going to keep going to his house and 'writing songs' for hours on end alone with him."

"He's my friend!"

"Is that all?" I scoff.

"YES!"

"So you've never slept with him? Because you looked pretty familiar with that part of his anatomy!" One look at her and I wish I were dead. "I didn't mean that I'm so sorry, that was out of line. I wasn't thinking." I stammer.

"No, you know what fuck you." She says as calmly as if she were talking about the weather. I've pushed her too far and it's written all over her face.

"Molly wait!" Jade catches her arms.

"No. I'm done waiting for him. It's useless and disappointing." She swings the door open.

"How are you gonna get home?" Jade calls after her.

"I'll get Andre to pick me up, maybe then he'll take me back to his house and FUCK ME!"

I can't even get up to go after her, not when I hear his car pull up, not when I hear the door slam, not when I hear them drive away.

"She's gone." Jade says sitting down beside me, her expression unreadable.

"Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"I thought so." She leans her head against my shoulder. "It's so quiet." I pull her tightly to my chest and kiss her forehead.

**(A/N: Well that escalated quickly but then again what's a good love story with some drama.)**


	12. I didn't hate it

**(A/N: So most of you don't want Molly and Beck to stay broken up, we'll just have to wait and see.)**

(Andre's POV)

"Are you ok?" I break the long silence when we pull up in front of her house.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"You happened."

"Me?"

"Yeah you and your stupid penis."

"He's mad because you looked?"

"He's mad because he thought I liked it."

"Oh."

"He wasn't wrong." She's chipping away at her nail polish.

"I-"

"You have to understand, I've only ever been with Beck and I've always had to share. So when you were looking at me and only me it made me feel so...special and I haven't felt that way in a long time. Then I looked and I didn't hate it. I didn't hate it." She finally breaks down.

I know I will probably regret this but I can't spend the rest of my life wondering what if. I tilt her chin so she's looking at me and I kiss her. Not a peck but a real, passionate, lingering kiss. Her lips are softer than I imagined but slightly hesitant. "Did you hate that?" I ask when we break apart.

She holds her finger tips to her pink lips for a moment before answering. "No, I didn't hate it."

(Jade's POV)

I see her in the hallway after second period and manhandle her into the janitor's closet.

"Hey?"

"We're cool right?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"Good."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I kissed Andre, like a legit kiss."

"Did you like it?" I smirk.

"I didn't hate it." She shrugs.

"So are guys gonna bone?"

"Um no I didn't feel it."

"It?"

"You know the spark."

"You mean horny."

"No I mean I didn't feel like time stopped or like we were the only people in the world I just felt like his lips were on my lips and it wasn't totally disgusting."

"Do you think you ever could feel that way?"

"It's either there or it's not."

"So..."

"So what?"

"Are gonna make up with Beck?"

"I want to give it time. I'm not ready to just forgive him."

"I don't think you should."

"You don't?"

"No, he was an asshole. I mean I love him but he had no reason to say that stuff.

"Ok well I've gotta get to class." She says pulling open the door.

"I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Yeah I'll see you." She smiles pecking my cheek.

(Tori's POV)

"So you just kissed her?" I say in disbelief.

"Yep I just leaned in and did it." Andre tells me.

"Then what did she say?"

"She said that she didn't hate it."

"So she liked it?"

"No."

"I'm so confused."

"She loves Beck, she's not ready to let go of that part of her life. She was just hurt so she let me kiss her and told me all that stuff then ran inside. A few hours later she texted me saying that she hopes things won't be awkward because I'm one of her best friends."

"And what happens now?"

"We just go about our business as usual and act like it never happened."

"Was it as good as you thought it would be?" I wonder.

"Kissing someone who's in love with someone else feels like having a stage kiss with your crush. Even if it's real to you they don't feel it." He shrugs.

"And you're ok with that?"

"Yeah I mean I'm not going to throw away our friendship because of some crazy idea that one day Molly and I are going to ride off into the sunset together. She's a sweet girl and she deserves to be happy."

"Don't you?"

"There's plenty of fish in the sea Tori." He winks at me.

"Yeah plenty of fish."

"Let's go sit." I look at our normal table and I'm almost surprised to see Molly sitting aside of Jade, sucking on her finger…ok then.

"Ouch stop." Jade rips her hand away.

"You're the one that asked me to-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" She cuts her off.

"Hey sit." Beck waves us over.

"Ugh no, I don't want them sitting here." Jade whines.

"It's great that you're so open with your bitterness." I grin at her.

"She's just grouchy because she's got stung by a bee." Beck explains.

"At least you know that bee is somewhere dying a slow painful death right now." Molly pats her hand.

"Oh script pages." I spot them in Beck's hand and snatch them up.

"Not for you." He takes them back.

"What is it for a play?"

"No it's a movie."

"That's so great what movie?" I ask.

"How to lose a girl in ten minutes." Molly jests.

"I'm taking your pickle." Jade reaches over Molly and grabs it off my plate.

"So the movie?"

"It's called Miss Fire. It's about this woman cop who gets fired and then goes on a crazy rampage."

"That's so cool. Who plays the woman cop?"

"Melinda Murry."

"You're gonna star with Melinda Murry in a movie?" Molly rolls her eyes at me.

"Well I'll be playing waiter number one and I only have two lines and that's if I get the part." He says.

"So where's the script I want to read it."

"You don't get the whole script unless you get the part; you only get a few pages to audition with."

"Oh ok."

"You've got spinach in your teeth." Molly informs him.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." She says leaving the table.

(Jade's POV)

I flip through the channels with disinterest. "Untold secrets of the E.R." I suggest.

"Sure babe, whatever you want."

"What is wrong with you and why are you being so nice to me?"

"Come here." He holds his arms out to me. "I'm afraid to say the wrong thing."

"Saying the 'wrong thing' is our thing." I laugh.

"If I lost you and I mean like for good not some stupid fight, I would have nothing to live for."

"Stop being so emo it doesn't suit you." He flips us over so he's on top.

"Just love me Jade, that's all I ever wanted." He seals his lips over mine.

"I do love you." I assure him. We skip all the foreplay bullshit and get straight to the point. We don't bother to undress, he just unzips his fly, whips it out, pushes my underwear aside and he's inside me. He laces our fingers together on either side of my head as I feel him thrust inside me time and time again staring into my eyes, searching for some reassurance which I hope he finds. I lean up to kiss him panting heavily when he pulls away to bury his face in my neck.

"Say you love me."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again." He pleads picking up pace.

"I love you. Harder."

"I love you Jade." His hips slam into mine forcing himself deeper.

"Mhm." Is all I can manage as he kisses down the column of my throat. His hands leave mine and find purchase on my ass lifting my hips up off the bed and closer to him. "Oh my god." I throw my head back against the pillow and arch my back as I cum but he's not done yet. He keeps fucking me bringing his fingers to my clit and rubbing it vigorously till I orgasm for a second time before I feel him spill into me.

"Woah." He kisses my forehead before rolling over onto his back.

"Woah." I repeat staring up at the ceiling. Then his phone rings. He reaches into his pocket and answers it.

"I got the part!" He smiles hanging up. "But I have to shower then leave because I have rehearsal in one hour." He scampers off to the bathroom. "Don't wait up." He says before leaving.

"Wasn't planning on it." I call after him.

(Molly's POV)

"So then when it was over they called and said he got the part." Jade says resting her legs across my lap.

"Why isn't he at school?" I wonder.

"He had to leave at five."

"How'd you get here?"

"Monster-in-law dropped me off on her way to work."

"Bet that was fun, I would have picked you up."

"Yeah I know but I didn't want to bother you, besides we had a heart to heart."

"Really?"

"Yeah she told me 'stay away from my son.' And then I said 'that's why he lives in the RV remember because he wants to be with me and doesn't care what you say.' Then when we got to school she pushed my books out onto the curb and said 'You are lucky to have Beck, you don't deserve him.' And I said 'neither do you.'"

"Sounds touching."

"Oh it was." She smirks.

"Sorry guys." Beck apologizes pushing open the door.

"Beck you're late."

"I'm sorry but we were doing this scene and the lighting was bad-"

"Say it like a robot." Sikowitz cuts him off.

He does what he's told even moving his arms in jerky motions. Why God, why does he make it so impossible to hate him?

"Wrong, you said you were sorry and everyone knows robots don't have emotions so you can not feel regret. You kids have got to do your ROBOT RESEARCH!" Sikowitz scolds. "Beck sit." He takes in the seat in front of me and everybody stares at him. "Tell us about the movie." He demands pulling Beck back on stage.

"Ok well my call time was 5 am, they did my hair and makeup and then-" Our eyes meet and he stops talking immediately. Why is it that after all this time he still gives me butterflies.

(Beck's POV)

The world around me stops and in that moment there is only Molly. It's true what they say, you really never know how good you have it until it's gone.

"Finish the story!" Cat commands bringing me back to reality.

"Right I'm sorry." I shake my head trying to gather some rational thought. "Then the costume designer came to my dressing room."

"Wait the costume designer was in your dressing room?" Jade arches her pierced brow at me.

"Uh-huh."

"Was she cute?"

"_He_ was adorable." I smile at her and she returns it crossing her hands contently in her lap. "The assistant director told me that they need extras for a couple of scenes so if any of you guys are interested-" I don't even get to finish the sentence before everyone is crowded around me. Then the bell rings.

"All right everyone do you robot research tonight!"

(Jade's POV)

I can't believe Molly didn't come with us. "First positions everyone." The director calls. "Melinda Murry is on her way to set." She finally gets here and sits down in her chair with her nose up in the air looking like a total bitch. "Alright everyone when I call action Melinda and Jeff will start their dialogue. Then our waiter uh-"

"Beck."

"My boyfriend." I add.

"Her boyfriend will come in, do his line, and then off to the left. Who's not ready?" Nobody responds. "Good. Action!"

I sip at the drink in front of me and watch the scene play out. Beck puts an extra napkin on our table and asks if we need anything before approaching Melinda and Jeff's table.

"I'm sorry; the chicken breast is unavailable today." He says.

"What did you just say?" Melinda replies in disgust. "Cut, can we cut so this guy can learn his line?" That is the line dumb ass; he only rehearsed it for three hours last night. "He's supposed to say we're out of the chicken breast not 'the chicken breast is unavailable.'"

"You know what she's right." Beck lies. "It was totally my fault I'll get it right this time."

"You better." She snaps. Bitch better watch herself.

"Alright let's try it again."

"Wait um excuse me." Vega says.

"What?"

"Actually he got the line right." She holds up her script.

"Tori." He laughs uncomfortably. "No, no, no, no."

"Sit down." I bark at her.

"See waiter number one's line is 'I'm sorry the chicken breast is unavailable today.'" She continues.

"Oh yeah kid. You got it right."

"Woah." Melinda waves in Tori's face. "What are you?"

"Tori Vega background player, big fan, hi Melinda Murry."

"Ok, an extra is correcting me on the set."

"I'm sorry but you yelled at my friend and he was totally right."

"She's your friend?" She asks Beck.

"Yeah she's-"

"Go." Melinda orders.

"Go?"

"Yeah I want you off this movie."

"Melinda-"

"Do you want him here or me?"

"Sorry kid."

"But it was my fault." Tori argues.

"You're right. Go."

(Molly's POV)

"Can we sit somewhere else?" Jade whines approaching the table.

"Nope." Beck say sitting down beside me.

"Fine we'll sit with the girl who can't keep her mouth shut and got you fired." Jade sneers at Tori.

"Wait. You got kicked off the movie?" I turn to him.

"Yeah because of a stupid line that I got right."

"I'm sorry; I know how hard you worked for it."

(Beck's POV)

"What time are you leaving?" Jade asks brewing another cup of coffee.

"To go where?"

"Molly's to help babysit."

"Um I'm not sure if you've suffered amnesia but she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." She rolls her eyes.

"You really think I should go?"

"Yes I mean don't get me wrong she's pissed but I think that if you show her that you do love her and care about things that are important to her then you might have a good chance of getting her back."

"So just to be clear you want me and Molly together."

"No I want Molly and me together without you making it awkward." She smirks.

"Should I be jealous?" I chuckle.

"Very." I stand up grabbing my jacket and keys.

"I love you Jade." I press my lips to hers for a long moment before pulling away.

"I know." She smiles when I slap her ass on the way out.

I find myself standing at her doorstep, I've never felt more unsure. I want Molly in my life but I royally fucked up, I don't know what to expect so I just stand there.

"Beck?" Molly says opening the door.

"Yeah um how did you know I was here?" I scratch the back of my neck.

"Well first I saw you through the window. I though you would knock and I was just going to ignore you but then you just stood there and I was just going to wait and see what you'd do but then Toby, you remember my cousin's kid?"

"Yeah." I laugh awkwardly.

"Well he kept pointing out the window saying 'Beck's at the door' so instead of explaining the fact that were no longer together to a three year old I decided to let you in, you're welcome." She smiles opening the door fully to allow me inside, then I notice the sleeping baby in her arms. She looks so peaceful holding her, like she was meant for that purpose alone. I want her to hold our kids like that one day.

"Beck! You're here! Molly lied she said you weren't coming but I knew you would!" Toby throws his arms around my torso.

"Hey buddy how are you?" I grin hoisting him up on my hip.

"I'm good. Come play with us!"

"Ok, what are we playin?"

"Go fish!"

"Sounds good." I follow Molly into the living room.

"Why are you here?" Chloe pops her gum at me.

"Beck's my friend; he's here to help me." Molly says.

"Whatever." Chloe rolls her eyes turning up the volume on her music. She's 13, she's hated me ever since I got with Jade.

"So where are Max and Jared?" I wonder.

"I think Max is in the bathroom and Jared was in the kitchen last I checked."

So her cousin must be crazy to have five kids. First was Chloe, then the twins Max and Jared who are six, Toby who's three, and lastly Aubree who can't be more than five months old.

(Molly's POV)

"I know you kissed Andre." He says after Wendy and John pick up the kids.

"So why are you here?" I wonder.

"I want to remind you of September 17th, it was the first time I saw you. It was your first day at Hollywood Arts, you were wearing a lilac sundress and you couldn't open you locker, then you smiled at me and I'd never seen anything so perfect. Then when I told you about Jade and you told me you still loved me I felt…so peaceful because I knew that no matter what happened from that day on nothing could ever be that bad. But I guess if I love you I should let you go be with Andre." He whispers the last part before walking off toward his car.


	13. What flavor was it?

**(A/N: So I've got a lot of readers with strong opinions either you really really like Beck/Jade/Molly or you really don't like them together and just want Beck/Jade and I love that you guys are all so passionate about it. I value all of your opinions but I've decided to keep Molly around because she just works for me. I started writing this without a definite plan just to try something different but I've recently decided the direction it's going. There are tons of AMAZING Bade fanfics on here so if that's what you're looking for I'm sure you can find one that you will like but this is my story and I like it the way it is. And I'm not saying that to be a bitch I just don't want you to continue reading a story that you won't like the ending to.)**

(Beck's POV)

"Hey wait!" She calls after me but I just keep walking. "Hey dill weed you can't run from me I know where you live."

"What?" I wipe my eyes before turning to face her.

"You're wrong about two things, first of all that dress was fuchsia, and second I don't want Andre."

"But Jade said you kissed him and you didn't hate it."

"Yeah but I didn't like it either. The way I feel when I'm with you, I've never felt that way before and I'm afraid that if I let you go that I might never feel like that again. So if you're letting me go because of me then don't. If you're letting go for yourself then I won't stop you."

"Are you still in love with me?" I lean against the door of my car.

"Yes."

"Do you still want to be with me?"

"Yes."

"So you want to get back together?"

"Hmm...I don't know I'm still pretty mad at you." She smiles.

"Can I kiss you?"

"I guess if you really want to."

I run my knuckles over her cheek. "I guess I'll just wait then."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Kidding." I chuckle leaning down to kiss her. "How was that?" I ask pulling away.

"Perfect."

(Jade's POV)

"So then we went to this cute little ice cream shop and shared a milkshake." Molly smiles.

"What flavor was it?" I ask.

"Strawberry."

"And you didn't invite me?!"

"We tried but you let it go to voicemail."

"You should have come woken me up!"

"How about after school today we go to the ice cream place."

"No gross. I don't to share a shake with you."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Ok." She shrugs.

"Fine, fine I'll go with you stop begging."

"Jade!" I hear Tori call from behind me.

"Hurry kiss me, maybe she'll go away." I demand. Molly's hands are on my hips pulling me closer before pressing her lips to mine.

"Jade!" Vega protests but I just ignore her. "Jade!" She taps my shoulder. "Jade! I'm not going away and you can't just say no."

I turn to face her, saying no in a variety of ways, even singing it once.

"Alright well maybe you can but-" The bell rings cutting her off.

"I'm going to find Beck." Molly says.

"Sure just leave me here!" I yell after her. She turns around and blows me a kiss before rounding the corner.

"Hey Lane come here." Tori waves him over. "Don't move." She points at me.

"I'm staying here because I want to stay here." I take another sip of my coffee.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Jade is the captain of the ping pong team and I want to try out but she says I can't." She whines.

"Yep that's what I says." I nod.

"Oh come on, why do you all have to drag me into your problems?"

"Because you're the guidance counselor." She reminds him.

"Ok what?"

"Look what it says on the official Hollywood Arts website," She holds her phone up to him.

"UGH! My life is slipping away."

"All students are encouraged to participate in school sanctioned events and clubs."

"And how can I participate in ping pong if the team captain here refuses to let me try out?"

"You've gotta let her try out."

"We don't need more players."

"Read the phone Jade. Read the phone." She shoves it in my face.

(Molly's POV)

"But Jade why don't you want her on the team?"

"Because first of all I hate her, second if she finds out what's really going on then she will tell and we'll get in trouble and lose all our funds." Jade snaps.

"Ok then what excuse are we gonna give her for not making the team?" I wonder.

"The website only says that I have to let her try out not that I have to let her on the team."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Beck interrupts kissing both of our cheeks.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Jade pats his chest before walking over to the soda machine.

"If you're that worried about me making up with Andre you can talk to me about it, not Jade."

"We were talking about how we're going to keep Tori from joining the Ping-Pong team." I say leaning in to kiss him.

"Oh well then forget I said anything."

"Ok. I love you."

"How much?" He teases.

"Thiiiiiiiis much." I full extend both of my arms. He grabs me around the waist and spins me around once before setting me down.

"Nice underwear." Jade sneers. He picks her up and swings her around the same way before returning her to the ground and peppering her face with kisses until she forced him away and all is right with the world.

(Jade's POV)

After Vega has faced everyone on the team and beat them I approach her.

"Well?" She says hopefully.

"You didn't make the team." I smile.

"What? I beat everybody."

"I don't care read the school website."

"When a student tries out for a sports team for which there is no coach the student captain will decide whether the student is accepted or denied access to the team."

"Captain says denied." I smile at her.

"But you can't just-"

"Read the phone Tori, read the phone."

"Don't you steal my phone in face bit." She grabs my hand and shoves it away before storming off.

(Tori's POV)

"Hey Beck."

"Yeah hey." He greets sitting down beside me.

"Can I ask you something? It's kind of personal and you don't have to answer but I'm just curious."

"Ok shoot."

"How did you meet Molly and jade?"

"Oh now this is a story I love to tell." He grins running a hand through his hair."Ok so it was my first year at Hollywood Arts, Molly came in a few days later as a transfer. She was trying to open her locker so I did it for her. For the next couple weeks we just made small talk."

"Like what?" I wonder.

" She told me that she wanted to be a singer more than anything, she told me that she wanted to have ten kids, she told me that she plays the guitar and that her favorite flavor was strawberry." All of these things seem insignificant to me but somehow he remembered them all. "And in return I told her that I loved her and I would do everything in my power to make sure that she was a singing guitar playing mother of ten who never ran out of things that tasted like strawberries." He smiles impossibly wider. Then there was Jade, the first time I saw her she was auditioning for Beauty and the Beast, we got a call back together. We had to do the scene where Belle realizes that she loves the beast and then he almost dies."

"Yeah I know what you're talking about."

"Anyway we kissed and it felt like… I fell for her so hard. She knew I had a girlfriend but she didn't care. We saw each other a couple of times outside of rehearsals nothing too serious but still I knew I had to tell Molly. On our six month anniversary I took her out to her favorite spot by the lake, to watch the stars, there was snoodling and I don't think I need to go into detail about what happened next."

"No I don't need a visual." I agree.

"Right well anyway, after we finished I took her left hand and held it over my heart, then I said 'Molly I can't put into words the way I feel about you and I never want to lose you. But you need to know...there's someone else.'"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing at first, then after a few minutes she said that she still loved me and that she would stand by me. Eventually I realized my feeling for Jade weren't going to disappear so I asked for them to meet. They hated each other so much...for the first year I really wasn't sure if it could ever work but then one day it just happened."

"It?"

"They fell in love."

"How?"

"Even I don't understand that part. Somehow they just work together even though they shouldn't. They are the best of friends and the worst of enemies all at the same time."

"Which one is your favorite, honestly?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I don't have one."

"How is that possible?"

"It's possible to love two people equally at the same time."

"But how?"

"I can't explain it."

"Tori, Beck, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" asks.

"Um no, sorry."

(Beck's POV)

"You can't play twister in a dress; everyone will get a face full of ass." Jade tells Molly.

"I know that idiot, that's why I brought these." She pulls her shorts and tank top out of her backpack.

"Well then go change, we haven't got all day." Jade snaps.

"You're in a good mood aren't you beautiful?" I say sarcastically wrapping my arms around her.

"Actually yes, you and Molly are back together and I kept Vega off the team so yeah I'm all good." She smiles turning to face me and pulling me in for a kiss.

"Ok bitches I'm ready to play." Molly stretches.

"Ha Ha, you said bitches, we're not dogs." Cat laughs. Andre pats her head.

"Alright people let's play. I'll spin." I kiss Jade's hair before grabbing the spinner out of the box. "Ok guys, left hand blue."

(Tori's POV)

I can't believe that I climbed into a fake soda machine for this. I knew there was something funky going on. "Next is…right foot green."

"Wait! WAIT! DON'T LEAN ON ME!" Robbie squeals.

"Oh no!" I hear a couple of thuds and then laughing.

"Robbie!"

"That's a foul."

"How is it that you guys always end up on top of me?"

"Because that's how you like it." Jade says. Then there's a bunch of groaning and huffing ok so they're either getting up or all having an orgy. "Ok. Let's start over." She commands.

"Ok, ok. Wait let me get a drink first." Oh no Beck's gonna find out I'm in here.

"Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I pulled a muscle." Robbie complains.

"You can't pull what you don't have." Jade sneers.

"What up with this machine it ate my dollar?" Someone pounds on the front of it.

"Alright let the doctor handle this." Andre says.

"Go doc." Beck replies sounding slightly bitter. They start banging on the machine.

"Guys, guys, try rocking it." Jade suggests.

"Yeah that's what we do to the one by the janitor's closet." Molly agrees.

"Somebody really needs to fix these things." They begin rocking the machine. Oh shit. The machine falls forward and I scream like an idiot."

"Did that machine just scream like a teenaged girl?"

I push the back off and peck out. "Alright, who put me in the soda machine?"

(Jade's POV)

"Boys get her out of there." I command and Robbie steps forward along with Beck and Andre. "I said boys." I push him back. I can't believe that little grunch was actually hiding in the soda machine.

"Come on, out you go." They grab her and hoist her out.

"Alright! Alright! I got it paws of!" She yells.

"Why were you hiding in there spying on us?"

"Cause I had a feeling that your big Ping-Pong thing was just a fake and I was right. You weren't practicing Ping-Pong you were playing retro party games. So what is up?"

"Let's just tell her." Andre suggests.

"No." I snarl.

"Yes." Beck agrees.

"You're siding with him after he kissed your girlfriend?"

"We were broken up!"

"Well whose fault is that?"

"Look I really don't want to talk about this here." Beck says.

Molly sighs and walks over plopping down on the orange couch near the wall.

"Tell her." I grab Beck's hand and follow her.

When we're done explaining everything I expect her to run off and tattle.

"I won't tell anyone if you let me on the team." She smirks at me.

"Fine." I snarl.

(Molly's POV)

"Hey Wendy what's up?" I answer.

"Well this is actually something kind of serious I need to ask you about. Is this a bad time?"

"No. I can talk." I sneak out of the rv and inch the door shut as not to wake up Beck or Jade.

"I told you that John is getting restationed in Guam and my friend Lisa, you remember Lisa?"

"Yeah."

"Well she was going to house sit for us but now with her dad being sick she had to go to Tennessee. Anyway so what I was going to ask is if you might be able to do it."

"Sure when?"

"Well we're leaving Monday."

"When will you be back?" I wonder.

"It's could be anywhere from six months to four years."

"Four years! You want me to house sit for FOUR YEARS!"

"More like move in. Come on this could be good for you. I talked to your dad already and he thinks it's a good idea."

"What about food? Water? Electricity? I don't have a job."

"I know that sweetie and that will all be taking care of for you. Basically I'm giving you the opportunity to live your life the way you want to live it before you end up living in Beck's rv for the rest of your life raising twenty kids."

"I don't want twenty kids."

"I know, ten for you and ten for Jade."

"Jade hates kids."

"Yeah well people change. So just talk to them and let me know what you guys decide."

"Them?"

"Unless you don't want them as roommates."

"I do I just…let me get back to you."

"Ok hun. I love you."

"Love you too Wendy."

"What are you doing out here babe?" Beck pops his head out of the rv.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I clutch my heart which threatens to pound out of my chest.

"I'm sorry." He chuckle sleepily. "Come back to bed." I follow him inside and lay down. I toss and turn unable to stop thinking about Wendy's proposition.

"STOP FUCKING MOVING!" Jade growls before falling right back asleep.

"What's on your mind?" He whispers.

"A lot."

"Come inside with me, we'll take bath, talk for a little while, get your mind off of things."

"Ok." I nod.

(Beck's POV)

I step into the tub and she follows sitting between my legs facing away from me. "So what's up?"

"Well Wendy called me because John got stationed in Guam but they want to keep the house here."

"Ok..."

"So they asked me to move in, they said you and Jade can stay there too."

"That's so nice of them babe."

"Yeah but it would be for a while."

"How long is a while?" I wonder.

"Between six months and four years."

"Wow that's kind of a long time."

"Kind of?" She cranes her neck to look at me.

"Yeah I mean it seems long now but were gonna be together for a lot longer than that."

"True but are you really ready to live with me and Jade 24/7?"

"You guys practically live in the rv." I smile.

"Yeah but sometimes we do go home."

"True."

"And then there's the whole parental issue."

"My parents let me live in an rv."

"Parked in their driveway."

"Ok but still I doubt they'll mind."

"You're probably right."

"What's really bothering you?" I push her hair to one side and lean my chin on her shoulder.

"I don't want things to change. I think we just got to a really good place then I kissed Andre and almost ruined it and I'm just afraid that were going to fight a lot more."

"We will fight a lot more but that doesn't mean we'll love each other less. I think that this is an important step in our relationship, I mean I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon but I'm ready to take that chance with you and Jade because what we have isn't just going to disappear because Jade didn't put the cap on the toothpaste, or you didn't do the dishes, or I left the toilet seat up and one of you fell in. It's forever babe."

"What do you think Jade will say?"

"I never know what Jade is going to say, I'm not sure if you've been present for the past two years but she's kind of a loose cannon."

"Yeah I've noticed." She smiles.

"But that's why I love her so much."

"Really? I thought you were just in it for her hot bod." She teases.

"That's nice too." I smirk.

"Yes it is." She giggles.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure why not."

"What is it about Jade that you love?"

"Her passion, she fights hard, but she loves even harder. There is no gray area. Why do you ask?"

"Just something Tori said earlier."

"Oh."

"I did want to thank you though." I kiss her shoulder.

"For what?"

"Giving this a chance. I know this isn't the relationship you would have chosen for yourself but you didn't run away. You stayed with me and no I'm not thrilled that you and Andre kissed I won't lie but I'm not mad at you for it."

"I do feel really bad about it though."

"Don't. We're putting it behind us."

"Ok." She relaxes farther against me.

"Everything is going to work out for us baby, you'll see."


	14. Kiss me

(Jades POV)

Naturally I wake up first because those two wazzbags were up half the night shooting the breeze. I slip out from beneath Beck's arms and into the bathroom turning on the shower. I step under the hot water and close my eyes allowing it to relax me. When I hear the door open I know exactly who it is. His footsteps are heavier than hers. He pulls back the curtain and steps in behind me I turn to face him.

"Good morning beautiful." He grins.

"Morning." I grumble.

"Somebody hasn't had their morning coffee." He rubs his thumbs over my temples in a circular motion.

"I'm that obvious huh?"

"Mhm." He hums. "But I think I know what might make you feel better."

"Really?" I smirk.

"Yep." He steps closer enveloping me in his muscular arms and sealing his lips over mine. Well hello there morning wood. I tangle my fingers in his damp hair and pull him closer but he's never close enough. His hands wander down to my ass kneading it lightly before venturing to the back of my thighs and lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his waist tightly as he pushes me against the tile wall. He reaches between us and circles my clit with his skilled fingers. "I want you so bad baby." He says low in my ear.

"Then have me." I let out a shuddering breath as he nips my earlobe and slips inside me. I'm not normally one to complement but Beck is extremely well endowed, like at least nine inches maybe more. When I look up into his eyes the love and adoration I find there is almost intimidating. I wonder how I'm looking at him, does he know how much I love him, how much I need him, how much I adore him. Do I really want him to know that, I don't want to lose control, maybe I already have. He thrust against me again trailing kisses down my neck and collarbone then over my shoulder.

"Kiss me." I demand before I say something stupid. Like confess that I want to marry him tomorrow and have his babies.

"I am kissing you."

"You know that's not what I meant." I roll my eyes. He brings his lips back to mine. The feeling of having him inside me is unlike anything else it's too much yet not enough. "Faster."

"No baby." He shakes his head. "I want this to last." He continues his slow maddening pace. I grudgingly surrender to his gentle touches breaking the kiss and leaning my forehead against his panting heavily.

"Beck-mmm please."

I feel him twitch inside me; he loves it when I beg even though he denies it. "You're so perfect Jade and you don't even know it."

"You make me feel perfect." Oh great here comes the lovey dovey talk. "We have to hurry before we're late to school."

"It's only six." He chuckles never speeding up. I groan letting my head fall back against the wall as he leans down and sucks my nipple into his mouth. My orgasm hits me like a ton of bricks. I rake my nails down his back trying the gain some leverage but I'm so gone, just like always he's not far behind me.

(Beck's POV)

I set her back on the ground and she stands before me on shaky legs. Her make-up is running and her hair looks like a tumble weed, she's so beautiful. I squirt some shampoo in my hand. "May I?"

"Just this once I'll allow it." I massage her scalp making sure to lather every inch of her soft locks. She leans her head back under the water and I run my fingers threw her hair until all the suds are out. It's then I realize the hickey forming in her neck, yep she'll be pissed but I'll worry about that later for now I'm just enjoying the intimacy she's allowing. Time like this is few and far between. I repeat the action with the conditioner and then move on to washing her body. There's nothing sexual about it, I just want to let her know how important she is to me, that I worship the ground she walks on, that I wouldn't trade her for the world.

"I guess you want me to reciprocate." She says as we switch places so that I'm standing beneath the spray of the water.

"You don't have to." I smile.

"If you really want me to."

"Babe really it's fine."

"I want to." She finally admits. Beneath her snide comments and hateful glares Jade is really sweet, dare I say gentle as her delicate fingers dance over my hair and body until she's satisfied that I'm clean. We turn off the now cool water, dry off, and get dressed. She's wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt tucked into her black skirt, her long pale legs covered by black tights.

"Before we leave for school there's something we need to talk about."

"Good or bad?"

"Good. I think."

"Ok well wake Molly up we can grab breakfast somewhere I'm starving."

"Ok." I nod kissing her cheek and moving past her out the door. "Hey." I lean against the side of the bed nudging Molly slightly. "Wake up."

"What?" She rolls to face me rubbing her eyes.

"We're going to breakfast to talk about the house."

"Did you tell her?"

"No not yet."

"Ok good, I wanna see her face." She smiles sleepily.

(Jade's POV)

"Enough mascara, your lashes are starting to look like spider legs."

"Well excuse my miss eyeliner."

"Don't ever talk shit about my eyeliner." I raise my scissors at her.

"Come on, lets go or I'm leaving without you both." Beck threatens.

"Fine." We stomp out of the rv. By the time we finally get to Sweet Tooth I'm dying to know what this news is but more importantly I need coffee before I stab one of these butt cheeks in the fucking throat.

"So spill." I demand once we've ordered.

"Well Wendy and John-"

"Please get to the point," I cut her off.

"They want us to move into their house."

"Like with them?"

"No by ourselves."

"For how long?"

"Six months to four years."

"And we don't have to pay for anything?"

"Nope they're leaving the credit card for food. Water and electricity come directly out of their bank account."

"Sounds terrible." I say sipping my coffee looking out of the corner of my eye to gage their reactions. "So when do we move in?" I smirk.

"Monday." Beck lets out a sigh of relief kissing my hair.

"Well telling my parents should be fun, especially daddy dearest."

"It'll be fine babe. We've still got your mom on our side." Beck nudges my shoulder.

"One more surprise." Molly smiles. "You guys are going to have tonight all to yourselves."

"Not that I'm unhappy about this news but why?"

"I have to go to my mom's house and play Bella ballerina after dinner tonight."

"Remember not to sickle your feet on your passé into plié." Beck grins.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She shakes her head returning to her French toast.

(Molly's POV)

"And now introducing the newest member of our team. Tori-" Sikowitz pauses. "The paddle puss Vega." Nice save. She runs out waving trying to wedge her between Jade and me as the students watching us cheer at her arrival. We pile onto the bus and take off our stupid sweats on the way there. Jade's wearing a dark purple one shoulder dress; Beck has on his black suit with a dark purple dress shirt and tie while I'm sporting a black strapless number with a purple bow in the back. Everyone is talking but I'm not listening not even to Beck and Jade. I've gained wait again, what's my mom going to say? Scratch that I know exactly what she will say 'your body is a vertical line Molly. Once you lose it you can never get it back.' There's a reason Jade and I get along so well. We both know how it feels to have a parent that never thinks what you do is good enough. My mom and dad have never been married, they've never even been together my mom got pregnant with me when she was 16. She didn't want a kid she wanted a career. All my mother ever wanted is for me to dance, I want more than that.

(Tori's POV)

"Ugh, I cannot wait to sink my teeth into that shrimp penne." Jade says closing her menu.

"What are you getting?" I ask Molly.

"The house salad."

"But there's so many choices."

"I know but I don't know if I'll like them."

"So you won't even try?"

"Nope. The house salad is the best bet no matter where you go. It's always safe." She smiles.

"Aren't ever afraid that you're going to miss out?"

"I taste other people's stuff sometimes." She shrugs.

"I think I'm gonna get the penne too."

"I hope you like it."

(Beck's POV)

"So that was an interesting dinner." I say opening the car door for Jade.

"Yes it was." She steps out. "Out of all the things we could have done tonight why did you bring me here?" She wonders as we walk down to the shore line, the sand squishing between our toes.

"I happen to think that this is one of the most romantic places in California and who better to come here with than you." I bring the back of her hand to my lips.

"Cheesy." She fake coughs before cracking a smile. I finally convince her to dip her toes in the water despite what happened with the dolphin in third grade. "I'm tired of walking let's sit." She insists. I sit behind her in the cool sand wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just how happy I am."

"You hate being happy." I chuckle.

"Not always."

"So were really gonna do this." She sighs.

"Do what?"

"Live together."

"Yes unless you really don't want to."

"I do but...never mind."

"No tell me." I insist.

"We're going to be together all the time and you know how I get when I'm around you guys too much. Every little thing is like nails on a chalk board."

"There's nothing wrong with taking a day or two to yourself. In another room or in the rv. This is going to work out for us baby you'll see."

"Yeah whatever you say. I'm bored let's leave."

"Ok." I stand up brushing off my pants.


	15. Don't be a baby

(Jade's POV)

"Good morning." Beck yawns stretching his arms above his head.

"Ugh what did I say about being so damn chipper in the morning?!"

"You're right it's terrible to wake up next to my beautiful girlfriend what was I thinking?" He grins shaking his head.

"What time is it anyway?" I groan.

"Like 7:30." He rolls over me and off the bed.

"Just enough time for me to throw on some clothes, brush my teeth, and do my make up in the car. Thanks babe, good looking out." I roll my eyes brushing past him to the bathroom.

"I slept through the alarm, some of us are only human your majesty."

"Whatever." I snap spitting out my toothpaste and rinsing.

"If we leave right now we'll make it with a few minutes to spare."

"Joy."

(Beck's POV)

Jade was pissed the whole way here even after getting her coffee. "Can we please just ditch and go back to the rv?" She pouts.

"No baby." I kiss her slightly outstretched bottom lip.

"But why? Oh look who it is," She points behind me where Tori is talking to some new guy. "We should go say hello." Jade says with a sinister smile.

"Sure why not." I sigh running a hand threw my hair because I know she's going to do it anyway.

"So who's that?" Jade asks her.

"Um this is Danny." Tori motions to him.

"Hey." He waves.

"What's up?" I solute.

"Why are you talking to Tori?" Jade wonders.

"He goes to my old school."

"Sherwood."

"He was my boyfriend." Tori explains.

The door swings open and in walks Molly, she looks terrible. Well terrible for her, I doubt that she or Jade could ever really look ugly. "Molly come here and meet Tori's ex-boyfriend." Jade calls to her.

"Why?"

"Because it's funny."

"If you say so."

"Hey baby." I kiss her cheek.

"Yeah hey."

"Are you mad at me for something?"

"No my ankle is killing me."

"Let me see."

"No it's just a little swollen."

"Ok." I shrug letting it go.

"So why'd you dump her?" Jade turns the attention back to Danny and Tori.

"Jade." I sigh.

"Can I guess because I've got a lot of guesses?"

"Actually Tori broke up with me."

"Oh. And how did you celebrate?"

I can't help but notice how much Molly is leaning on me. "Do you need to sit down? We can go to class early."

"No this is fun." She pulls away from me still keeping her weigh on the opposite foot.

"So whatcha doing here?" I ask Danny. Obviously she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Well I've been dating this girl that goes here and I was supposed to meet her." He explains.

(Molly's POV)

"AHHHH!" Cat screams bouncing down the steps and into the guys arms. "Daniel!"

"Hey Babe." He kisses her before setting her down.

Tori is shocked and Jade is laughing like she just seen an old lady fall over.

"This is the guy I've been telling you about. My boyfriend." Cat squeals. "Daniel these are my friends. Molly, Beck, Jade and that's Tori."

"Yeah we've met."

"Really? You know Daniel?"

"Oh she knows Daniel." Jade smiles.

"How come everyone's being all weird?"

"I'll tell her." Jade volunteers.

"No you won't." Beck says sternly.

"Cat I used to go to Sherwood with Danny before I came to school here."

"Oh! So you guys were friends."

"Yeah they were goooood friends." Jade adds.

"I'm confused."

"Danny and I used to date."

"Hey," Beck puts his hand on Jade's shoulder. "Why don't we walk over to some other location?" She ignores him so he settles for wrapping an arm over her waist.

"So you and Tori were like boyfriend girlfriend?"

"Yeah but please don't feel weird about this."

"Well ok then it's all happy!" Cat rejoices.

"I'm bored now." Jade states leaving the conversation.

"I apologize for...her." Beck says before following her. Cat and Daniel are already snoodling while Beck and Jade play tonsil hockey against the lockers.

"So how did you guys meet." Tori tries to ask oblivious to the fact that I'm the only one still paying attention to her. "They're not going to stop anytime soon are they?" She turns to me.

"No." I smile.

"Well I guess it's just us then." She loops her arm threw mine.

"Oh no I'm gonna stay and watch."

"Oh."

"Kidding." I laugh.

(Jade's POV)

I knot my fingers in his hair pressing my body farther against his as our mouths continue to fight for dominance.

"Baby." He smiles pulling away and brushing a few stray hairs out of my face.

"WHAT?!"

"Ok I love you but we're going to be late to class."

"Oh." I hadn't even heard the bell ring.

He drapes his arm over my waist and walks me to Sikowitz class. "So I guess I have to talk to my parents today."

"Yeah me too." He runs a strand of my hair between his fingers.

"You nervous?" I wonder.

"Not really." He shrugs. "I'm doing it either way."

"True."

"I'm glad we finally got to spend some time alone. Sometimes when it's the three of us you feel a thousand miles away."

"I just try not to interrupt you guys, it's like you're in your own little world and I don't belong there."

"I never meant for you to feel like that."

"You're both always smiling. I'm not like that I don't want to bring you down."

"You don't. I love how you are because when you do smile it means so much more and everyone stops to watch because your smiles are special, you have to earn them. I live to see you smile Jade." He leans forward cupping my cheek and brings my lips to his; the kiss is sweet and lingering. The kind of kiss that makes me light headed I grab the back of his neck and hold him to me. I need this; I need to feel safe and wanted. "I love you more every day I spend with you." He pulls away planting a kiss on my forehead. "It's the small things like how you drool a little when you sleep, how your nostrils flare when you're angry, how peaceful you look right after I've made love to you. All the small things that make you who you are, those are the things I love the most."

"Why did you just tell me that?"

"Because I wanted you to know."

"But why now?"

"Why not now?" He shrugs.

"You're really strange sometimes have I ever told you that?"

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." He smiles. I pinch his cheek a little too hard to be sweet before patting his face. "Ouch," He chuckles rubbing his face.

"Don't be a baby." I take another sip of coffee.

"I am not a baby." He protests.

"Speaking of babies where'd Molly run off to?"

"Hmm I don't know I was a bit distracted you see my super-hot girlfriend Jade had me pinned against the lockers assaulting me with her hands and mouth."

"Oh you poor thing." I say in mock sympathy.

"No it's ok I enjoyed it."

"Well speak of the devil." I smirk at Molly as she sits down beside Beck.

"And she shall appear. So what were you guys saying about me, nice things I hope."

"Always." He grins.

"Never." I contradict him.

She just sighs shaking her head.

"Where were you babe?" Beck asks.

"With Tori."

"That's always fun." I say sarcastically.

"She's really not bad." She shrugs.

"If you say so."

Beck presses his lips to her temple and whispers something in her ear causing her to blush and suck her bottom lip between her teeth. Before leaning back in his chair running his hand up and down my thigh every time getting a little closer to where they meet but never reaching the top.

"You're cruisin for a bruisin pretty boy." I sneer at him.

"It's worth it." He winks patting my thigh once more before bringing his hand back into his lap cupping Molly's hand in both of his.

(Molly's POV)

"Can you pass the salt?" Tori asks Jade. My ankle is throbbing like a bitch but I know I can't prop it up without somebody making a big deal about it so I just cross my legs under the table praying to god for some relief. I reach into the front pocket of my book bag and grab a couple Tylenol popping them into my mouth and chasing them down with water.

"You're foot really hurts?" Jade says ignoring Tori's request.

"Not really. I have a headache." I lie.

"Sure you do." She rolls her eyes.

"My french fries aren't salty enough." Tori interrupts.

"Ok." Jade grabs the shaker and rips the top off pouring the entire thing onto Tori's fries. "How's that? Salty enough for you?"

"Sorry for asking."

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Jade barks.

"Someone needs to get laid." I nudge her with my elbow.

"For your information I had a very nice lay just yesterday in the shower." She sneers.

"Oh." I smile.

(Beck's POV)

She's right, it was very nice, maybe we should do it in the shower more often. It's then I see Daniel standing behind Cat using his hands to cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" He sings happily.

"Um is it Beck?" Cat giggles and Jade shoots daggers at me.

"Why would it be Beck?"

"I'm sitting right next to you."

"Oh yeah." Cat reaches across Molly to rub my face, even going as far as to stick a finger in my mouth.

"Ok that's enough," I chuckle pushing her away.

She stands up and kisses Daniel. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I had a free period and I thought I'd come visit you for lunch."

"Aww you guys are too cute." Molly grins leaning her head on my shoulder. "Why aren't we that cute?" She teases looking up at me and batting her impossibly long lashes.

"Because then you would disgust me." Jade chimes in.

I kiss Molly's nose. "There that was cute." I smirk.

"Yeah and disgusting." Jade gags.

I grab the back of her head and bring her lips to mine for a lingering kiss. "Was that disgusting?"

"I've had worse." The sides of her mouth twitch up into a small smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright kids I'm going to Wendy's to tell her the news." Molly says leaning against the hood of her suv.

"We're going to talk to Beck's parents then mine." Jade tells her.

"Then we'll swing by your house and pick you up for the kick back." I press my lips against her's.

"Ok." She smiles twirling her keys around her finger as she walks around to the driver's side.

"Later loser." Jade waves.

Molly grins holding her pointer and middle finger up on either side of her mouth and darting her tongue between them before driving off.

"You've got great taste in women." Jade smirks buckling her seatbelt.

"Yeah I know." I chuckle shaking my head.

(Molly's POV)

When I get to John and Wendy's the door is unlocked so I push it open. It's almost entirely empty except for the boxes lining the walls. "Hello?"

"Hey, everyone's in the backyard." John says appearing from thin air with more boxes.

"Ok cool." I smile walking to the French doors at the back of the house.

"Hey girl." Wendy waves from her chair beside the pool.

"Hi, so I see packing is coming along well." I stretch out on the chair beside her.

"Yep everything's packed up except for the beds."

"Awesome. Are you excited?"

"Yeah unless you're here to tell me you guys aren't going to watch the house." She arches an eyebrow.

"No um that's actually why I'm here. Beck and Jade are talking to their parents right now, we're gonna do it."

"Yay!" She reaches over to hug me. "You guys are going to love it here."

"Yeah I think we are."

"You know if you want you guys can start bringing stuff over this week end."

"Oh no it's ok we have time."

"You have four days, that's not a lot of time." She laughs

"I guess you're right." I shrug.

"I'm always right. I told John to pick you up some extra boxes so those are by the front door. You can take them when you go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

(Jade's POV)

I sit in the rv impatiently flipping through channels on Beck's tv until the door swings open and he joins me. "Hey beautiful." He smiles.

"I'm assuming that went well."

"Yeah they even said I can take the rv with us to the new house."

"Great. Just take me home so I can get it over with." I brush past him.

"Baby wait." He catches my arm.

"What?"

"Just come lie down for a minute and relax with me, we're got time." He coaxes me back onto the bed with gentle kisses until my knees meet the edge and I fall backwards onto it. He slides up the bed next to me and we just lie there on our sides for a moment staring at each other with him grinning from ear to ear like an idiot.

"Why are you looking at me like that freak?"

"I'm just happy."

"Why?"

"Because you make me happy."

"If you think your sweet talking is going to make me feel better you're wrong."

"Fine then tell me what has you worried." He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I don't want my dad to be disappointed in me. He already thinks I'm a fuck up."

"You are not a fuck up." He says sternly.

"You have to say that." I roll my eyes.

"I don't have to say anything, you are an amazing beautiful girl Jade, anybody who has you in their life is lucky."

"Aww." I smile leaning over to kiss him.

"I know your dad loves you and he only wants what's best for you."

"You're what's best for me."

"Most people are never going to understand that."

"Yeah I know but that doesn't make it suck any less."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

.

.

.

.

I rub my palms together on the drive to my house.

"You can do this." Beck says when we get in the driveway.

"I can do this." I repeat taking a few calming breaths. Jade West isn't afraid of anything I remind myself as I push open the car door. I called my parents and told them I needed to talk to them so it's no surprise that I find them seated on the living room couch.

"What's this about?" My father asks straightening his tie.

"Well-"

"You're pregnant aren't you?" He cuts me off running his hands over his face in disgust.

"No."

"Oh thank god." My mother places a hand over her heart.

"I was just going to ask how you would feel about me possibly moving in with Beck and Molly." I say quickly letting my eyes wander the room not wanting to make eye contact.

"I suppose I can't really stop you, even if I tell you no you will do it anyway." Dad sighs.

"So you're saying its ok?"

"No I'm just saying there are worse things you could be doing with your life."

"Ok…"

"Just don't come crying to me when it doesn't work out."

"I won't." I nod.

"Good well as nice as this has been I have to get back to work." He walks off to his study.

"For what its work I think it will work out." My mom winks patting my hand before sauntering to the kitchen.

I'm still in a state of disbelief when I reach Beck's car and climb inside.

"How'd it go?" His expression is worried.

"My dad actually didn't mind and my mom actually seems happy for me." I shake my head trying to make since of it.

"I knew everything would be ok."

"How?"

"Because Molly told me."

"So now she's a psychic?"

"I don't know." He shrugs. "Remember that show I auditioned for a while ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well I got the part." He smiles.

"You're lying." I punch his arm.

"No I'm not." He chuckles rubbing it.

"That's incredible." I reach over the middle console to hug him causing the horn to honk. My father pulls back the blinds in his office and flicks his wrist in a shooing motion.

"I guess we should go before he changes his mind."

"Good idea." I agree lacing the fingers of his free hand through mine.

"The only problem is I'm going to be shooting a lot so I won't be home much."

"I'm sure we'll manage. Molly's a nice play thing."

"I have to grow my hair out plus a little facial stubble." He says ignoring my comment.

"Uck."

"It's supposed to make me look more bad ass."

"What have you ever done that anyone would consider bad ass?" I scoff.

"I asked you out."

"Fair enough."


	16. You still deserved it

(A/N: I finally made a twitter! So follow me if you want, my twitter handle is 1800Cliffany. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.)

(Jade's POV)

"Oh and before I forget I have some good news of my own." I say.

"And what might that be?" He arches an eyebrow.

"I finally finished my play, Well Wishes."

"Really? No more four a.m. typing?" He teases.

"No," I roll my eyes.

"I'm really proud of you baby." He leans in grabbing the back of my neck and kisses me sweetly. "I love you so much Jade."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

(Molly's POV)

I'm in the middle of packing the last box when someone knocks on the frame of my open door. "Hey Moll." My dad smiles. "It's looking pretty empty in here."

"Yeah I'm actually done." I say taping up the box.

"You know you don't have to take everything with you right?"

"But what if I need it and don't have it?"

"You could come back and get it." He laughs. "You're moving ten minutes away not ten hours."

"I know," I sigh. "I'm just nervous."

"I thought you were excited."

"No I am it's just a lot happening at once you know. Moving in with Beck and Jade in a new house, Beck has that new show he's gonna be gone a lot."

"That's what happens when you grow up princess, things change."

"But we're so happy right now; I don't want that to go away."

"I think you've all got good heads on your shoulders, if anyone can make it work it's you crazy kids." He pats my shoulder and then the doorbell rings.

"That's Beck."

"I'll walk you down."

"Hey babe." Beck grins when I open the door. "Hey Mr. D." He waves spotting my dad.

"Have fun and take care of my daughter Oliver."

"I always do." Beck grabs my hand and leads me to the car. Even opening the backdoor for me to climb inside.

(Jade's POV)

"So I've been meaning to ask you something." I turn to look at Molly from the front seat.

"What?"

"Well you know my blog about things I hate?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to be on it."

"Why?" She wonders.

"Because I've wanted a guest star for a while now and I thought who better to be on my show than a living breathing example of everything I hate." I sneer.

"I'd be honored." She grins.

"That's my girls." Beck chuckles bringing the back of my hand to his lips.

(Tori's POV)

I spot Beck and Molly across the asphalt cafe, his hands are on her hips as they sway to the music, whispering to each other, smiling wildly and occasionally kissing softly. I've never had anyone look at me the way he looks at them. Danny was the closest I ever got and now I don't even have that anymore.

"Hey guys." I wave.

"Hey Tori." Beck grins but they don't separate just turn to look at me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Not much, Jade went to get drinks." Molly informs me.

"And now I'm back." Jade smirks handing both of them a cup and pushing Molly out if the way.

"Hey I wasn't done with him yet." Molly protests.

"Yeah yeah you're a thirsty hoe, that's why you got sprung." Jade brushes her off. Beck just chuckles wrapping Jade in his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"So uh is it cool if I hang with you guys?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"No." Jade disagrees giving them both a death glare.

"Maybe not." Beck surrenders.

"Ok." I nod.

"Take Molly with you." Jade demands.

"Grunch." Molly murmurs under her breath making sure Jade hears.

"Hey!" Jade catches her by the forearm and pulls her close. They stare each other down for a moment, then just like the day at the beach their lips meet angry and passionate. "Never call me that again." Jade snarls pulling Molly back roughly by the back of her hair.

"Whatever you say." Molly smirks giving Beck a quick peck on the lips before leaving with me.

(Jades POV)

"So beautiful what do you want to do first? Are you hungry?" Beck murmurs caressing my lower back.

"Mmm...I guess I could eat." I shrug.

"What do you want?"

"Not one of Sikowitz wieners." I shudder.

"Good call." He agrees as we walk over to the food table we see Andre surrounded by at least ten people who appear to be caressing his feet. "Hey Beck, Jade come feel my foot!" He waves us over.

"Why?" Beck snubs.

"Because they're really soft."

"I guess we should rub the foot." I shrug.

"Why? Why should you rub the foot? Do you want him now?" Beck demands his face turning slightly pink in his anger.

"Down boy," I pat his chest. "I just want to see what all the fuss is about." I run the tip of my finger over the top of his foot. "Oh that is soft, Beck come feel." I insist.

"Fine." He grumbles grabbing Andre's foot. The crowd around him begins to dissipate until it's only the three of us.

"Soft huh?" I smirk at Beck.

"Yeah I guess."

"I wish my feet were this soft."

"I love your feet." Beck argues.

"I know." I smile.

"It's from these little fish Trina has; she charged me fifty bucks for them to eat all the dead skin off. If you guys want to try it I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Andre tells us.

"We should try it babe. Get Molly's calluses off." I tease.

"Be nice Jade." Beck chastises.

"Oh don't act like you haven't been cut by one of those raspy bitches."

"It's from ballet." He defends.

"Doesn't matter."

"I guess we could try it."

"Good." I wink then we hear the scream, Cat's scream. We rush over to her and Daniel who are covered in cheese by the fountain. They stand there for a few more seconds frozen in shock before running off and Tori follows.

(Beck's POV)

"Are you sure you don't want to get those gross toes smooth as a baby's butt?" Jade taunts as we sit with our feet in the tank.

"Yeah I'm sure." Molly smiles. "I don't like fish."

"Your loss," Jade grumbles turning her attention back to the tiny fish giving our feet a pedicure. I couldn't have anticipated all the sickness these little swimmers would bring us.

(Jade's POV)

I wake up to the slight tickle in my throat which soon turning into continuous coughing and then I feel it, the churning in my stomach I throw myself out of bed and rush to the bathroom to throw up. What's going on? I feel like death. I rinse my mouth out in the sink, I start to feel a little better when I drink a glass of water and return to bed. "Scoot over," I nudge Molly.

"No this is my side." She mutters.

"Well tonight it's my side. I'm sick bitch."

"Beck." She whispers.

"Hmm?" He groans.

"Roll over against the wall."

"Where's Jade?" He runs his hand over the empty space beside him.

"Right here, she's sick."

"From-" he slaps a hand over his mouth before dashing to the toilet.

"Alright I guess I'm going to the wall." Molly flips her body a couple times until she's flush with the wall of the rv. I shuffle in beside her. She reaches between us and grabs my hand. "Night J, sweet dreams."

"Night." I grumble and a long night it was.

(Tori's POV)

Ever since the cheese spewing incident Cat has been avoiding me so when I find her in the hallway I knock her to the ground and drag her by her feet into the janitor's closet.

"Tori!" She wails in protest standing up and brushing off her clothes once I've locked the door.

"You can't just ignore me." I put my hands on my hips.

"I don't want to talk to you; you sprayed cheese on me and kissed my boyfriend."

"I know and I'm sorry, if I was you I would punch me right in the face." I say and before I know it her fist makes contact with my nose. To make matters worse she's wearing a ring. "Ouch Cat! I think you broke my nose! Why did you do that?" I hold my nose in my hand as blood begins to seep from it.

"You told me to." She shrugs looking utterly confused as to why I'm upset. She really is too trusting for her own good.

"Yeah I guess I did, do you feel better now?" I ask.

"Yes actually," she giggles.

"Good," I hug her with one arm. "Will you drive me to the hospital now?"

"Sure." She smiles opening the door for me. When Cat and I finally get to the hospital a nurse examines my nose but doesn't think it's broken yet wants me to get an X-ray anyway. "Go have a seat over there." She points to the row of chairs lining the wall. That's when I see her, reading the latest edition of Glamour magazine, chewing on her thumb nail.

"Molly!" Cat sings, "What are you doing here?"

"Beck, Jade and everyone else who used your sister's stupid pookah fish got some kind of infection."

"Are they going to be ok?" I ask.

"Yeah the doctor says it just has to run its course. They're giving them fluids in the IVs because I guess most of them were dehydrated. What happened to your nose?" She wonders.

"I punched her." Cat informs her proudly.

"Why?"

"For kissing Daniel and getting hot cheese in my ear."

"Up top." Molly holds up her hands for Cat to high five. "Someone had to punch that boyfriend kisser."

"Hey I thought we were past that." I protest.

"We are, but you still deserved it." Molly grins.


	17. Class is no place for vibrating

**(A/N: Thanks for the postive reviews guys I love hearing what you think about the chapters.)**

(Jade's POV)

"Ow, Ow! I'm so scared." Cat says holding her eye open performing her scene with Andre.

"Try to relax," He continues in a Jamaican accent. "Everything is going to be alright."

"This sounds more like a skit about a girl losing her virginity than a spider being on her eye." I roll my eyes.

"Really?" Beck scoffs. "That's not how I remember it."

"No you only remember it as the best seven minutes of your life." I tease.

"It lasted much longer than seven minutes." He brushes his lips across my cheek.

"I know." I breathe intoxicated by his closeness.

Andre moves the tweezers to Cat's eye. "Don't move and don't make a sound."

"AHHH!" She screams pushing him away startled by Tori's phone ringing.

"AND THE RINGING IS BACK!" Sikowitz yells covering his ears.

"It's just my phone." Tori explains.

"TORI!"

"I swear I thought I had it on vibrate." She apologizes.

"Class is no place for swearing or vibrating. Thanks to you the spider has bitten Cat's character's eyeball and she is dying a slow painful death."

"Thanks a lot Tori." Cat pouts.

"Well we have about four minutes left, why don't we all chat about our weekend plans. Robbie I assume you have none." Sikowitz jests.

"I'm gonna party it up with a couple of girls from North Ridge." Rex says.

"North Ridge girls? That should be an adventure." He laughs.

"Hey," Cat interrupts. "Guess what Jade and I are doing tonight? We're gonna sing at Kareoke Dokie."

"I'm picking the song." I inform her.

"Jade's picking the song." She repeats.

"Can Rex and I come sing too?" Robbie asks.

"Sure."

"I told you I got the North Ridge girls." Rex protests.

"They can come watch." Oh Robbie, what happened to you as a child?

"Oh man, then they're going to want us to buy them food and beverages."

"So?"

"They're from North Ridge I don't want to spend money on them."

"Aww, I wish I could go to Karaoke Dokie." Tori whines.

"Why can't you go?" Beck asks.

"I have to babysit Trina; she's getting her wisdom teeth removed." Tori groans.

"That sucks."

"So what now you need Tori around to have fun?" I snap.

"I was just asking a question."

"Well next time don't!"

"Oh babygirl," He chuckles darkly kissing the sweet spot behind my ear. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well you better figure it out because you're stuck with me."

(Beck's POV)

"Ok so what should I wear to Karaoke Dokie?" Jade says rummaging through the closet.

"I don't know maybe the same thing you wore to school?" I shrug.

"Uck you're such a guy."

"Sorry," I chuckle. "What about this?" I say pointing to her favorite tight lace shirt.

"I can't wear that, I'm bloated you asshole."

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" I wonder running my hand down her back.

"I have cramps."

"I'm sorry babe."

"It's ok," she shrugs.

"Beck!" Molly interrupts from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to go on a tampon run."

"Perfect timing." Jade agrees. "Remember get U by Kotex. I do not want to be sharing another box of floral scented Tampax Pearl you got me?"

"Yes dear." I sigh kissing her cheek, grabbing my jacket and heading out the door.

(Molly's POV)

By the time we get to Karaoke Dokie I am more than craving some nachos.

"I'm going to get another soda." Jade says getting up.

"Get me one too?" Andre holds up his glass.

"No." She growls.

"She really can be a gank."

"You have no idea." Beck sighs. That's when I see her. The brunette slut and her annoying sister. She sits down in Jade's seat and her sister sits beside Andre. "So is this your first time here?" She bats her eyelashes at Beck and takes a swig of his drink. He looks at me, and then behind him to make sure she's not talking to someone else before looking back at her.

"Um yeah." He replies.

"Your hair is insane," she runs her fingers through it.

"Yeah you know it used to be sane then one day it just lost it." He removes her hand from his hair and pats it. "It's a sad story really." He caresses her with his thumb and I clear my throat. Sometimes Beck is overly friendly without realizing it. "Oh right! I'm Beck this is Andre, Cat and my beautiful girlfriend Molly."

"Hi." I grin.

"Hi." She rolls her eyes at me.

"There's actually someone sitting there, she won't take kindly to you stealing her seat." I inform her.

"I don't see anyone."

Jade taps her shoulder till she turns around, "now you see me."

"I don't see much." This girl is about to get an ear full.

"Hey would you look at that? They have buffalo nuggets!" Andre exclaims as he, Cat and Beck jump up incase Jade decides to lunge at this girl.

"Oh look at his jacket; they're from Hollywood Arts the school for wannabes." The brunette smirks.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Jade sneers.

"Are you guys here to sing?"

"Well were not here for the buffalo nuggets." Jade replies.

"But we are gonna get some right?" Beck chimes in.

"I don't care!" Jade snaps.

"Well I guess we'll see you on stage."

"I guess you will."

"And now time for our next contestants Jade and Cat singing give it up!" Announces the MC.

"Woohoo!" I cup my hand around my mouth and cheer as they make their way to the stage.

"Nice dress!" Molly yells at her and Jade winks in return. So I know this probably makes me a terrible boyfriend but it's only then that I realize that they're wearing the exact same dress only in different colors. Jade's is black with black lace tights and Molly's is white with a thin tan belt at the waist. They'd never admit it but they actually have similar taste in clothing with opposite coloring.

"It's a game that we play at the end if the night, it's the same old story but you never get it right give it up." They sing, there's really no competition between them and the other girls, our girls are 100 times better. I glance over at Molly running my hand along her smooth thigh.

"You having fun?" I yell into her ear making sure she can hear me over the singing, chatter, and cheering of the people around us.

"Yeah." She grins sweetly, both dimples proudly on display as she peeks at me threw her long dark lashes. I press my lips against her pink ones. When I pull away I plant a kiss on her forehead. She runs her knuckles over my chin and jaw.

"You're prickly." She frowns at my unshaven skin.

"Sorry." I chuckle. "I'm supposed to get a little goatee thing going on for the show."

"Ok big boy I don't think it will take you two months to grow it, not even two weeks at the rate you're going."

"Noted, I'll shave tonight."

"Good answer." She nods as I lace my fingers threw hers.

"Come a little closer baby baby, you are my baby and I'll drive you crazy tonight." I direct my gaze back at Jade who's doing a sexy little shimmy while staring right at me. As they finish we applaud loudly giving a standing ovation with the rest of the crowd. Jade steps off stage and walks right over to me grabbing my face and pulling me in for a kiss.

"You were amazing baby." I wrap my arms around her for a moment.

"Wasn't I though?" She replies cockily returning to her seat.

"Well there were a lot of talented singers here tonight, but I think there were two girls who really stood out." Announces the owner.

(Jade's POV)

There's no doubt in my mind that Cat and I won so when he announces the winners are, "Hayley and Tara," I'm sure my jaw hits the floor.

"Hey are you wazzin me?" Rex protests and the rest of the audience seems as shocked as we do.

"Rex!" Robbie chastises.

"Those grunches can't sing!"

"Come on man!" Beck stands up.

"These girls got ten times more applause than them."

"Just sit down." Say the brunette grabbing the mic.

"I'll sit you down." Andre threatens.

"Hey , hey, hey. I own the club so I decide who wins."

"Thank you dad." She smiles.

"Dad?" I scoff. "Dad!" I repeat and everyone at the table except for Cat joins in.

"What? Why would she call him dad unless-" Cat gasps finally catching on. "I bet he's her father." Oh honey. I put a hand on her shoulder, how many times was she dropped on her head as a baby?

"FIX!" Rex yells. And everyone begins booing.

"We won because we rock!"

"Don't believe everything your daddy tells you."

"Yeah like when he tells you you're pretty."

"That's it you guys are banned from singing here ever again."

"Yeah like we care." I reply.

"Let's get out of here." Beck agrees.

"Ok I have your sliders, nachos, and buffalo nuggets." Says the waitress placing all our food on the table.

"Ohhh..." Molly tugs on Beck's hand looking pleadingly at the food and I can't help but lick my lips, it does look good.

"I say we get out of here right after we finish this food." Andre suggests.

"Right after!" I agree. We all sit down and begin eating in our rage.

(Beck's POV)

"I wasn't flirting with her!" I run my hands threw my hair in frustration. I honestly didn't even look twice at the girl; she was nothing special I just didn't want to be rude.

"Well you sure weren't too eager to defend me," Jade cuts me off.

"Babe I thought you had it covered."

"I did but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have said something!"

"Ok I'm sorry, next time I'll handle it."

"Thank you!" She crosses her arms over her chest pouting slightly.

I give her a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"You better." The sides of her lips twitch up slightly in a smile.

(Molly's POV)

"Ok are you bringing this to the new house?" I ask holding up something Jade has in a jar.

"Uhh...yeah." She nods after a moment. "But make sure to wrap it in newspaper first, I don't want you to break it."

"I know what to do." I sigh.

(Jade's POV)

"Hey beautiful." Beck says leaning against the doorway having returned with coffee.

"Coffee." I demand holding out my hand.

"What's the magic word?" He taunts.

"Give me coffee now." I snap. He grabs the back of my thighs and hoists me up around his waist pushing me back into the wall. I try to protest but he captures my lips effectively silencing me.

"Feel better now?" He asks setting me back on the floor

"Mhm."I hum unable to form words despite my attempts. He kisses the top of my head and hands me my coffee.

(Molly's POV)

"Hey you."

"Hey." I grin taking my iced vanilla latte from his hand.

"Andre texted me, they want me to take them to check on Tori."

"Why are you so worried about Tori?" Jade yells at him.

"Apparently she was up all night talking care of Trina and her bleeding gums."

"Fine go, we're almost done with my stuff anyway, we'll meet you there when we're done." Jade excuses him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah now get out of here before I change my mind."

"Alright love you." He presses his lips to my temple.

"Love you."

"I love you Jade." He says walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, swaying her slowly to coax a response out of her.

"I love you too." She grumbles.

"Ok." He laughs kissing the side of her neck before leaving the room.

"Why did you let him go? You hate Tori." I ask when I hear his footsteps disappear from the stairs.

"You know who I hate more than Tori?"

"Um Meredith?"

"Uck please, don't even say her name. I meant those girls from Karaoke Dokie." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah I know."

"Well I think I have an idea about how to get back at them and it involves Tori's help."

"Oh so she's ok to use when you need her but not to be friends with?"

"Exactly." She grins.

"You're a handful, have I ever told you that?"

"You love it." She laughs darkly.

"Maybe." I shrug.

(Jades POV)

"Ok we should go get Cat and pick up donuts." I tell her when everything is packed.

"Sounds good." She agrees grabbing her purse off the bed.

When we get to Cat's house she's already waiting in the driveway. "HIIIIII!" She says happily climbing into the backseat.

"Hi." I deadpan.

"So I was thinking that we should get Tori frozen yogurt to make her feel better." Cat suggests.

"Yeah well Jade was going to get donuts but the yogurt place is closer." Molly glances at me.

"Fine yogurt it is."

(Tori's POV)

I finally get to sleep on the couch only to be woken up by a knock at the door. I drag myself to the door and open it to find Beck, Andre and Robbie. "What?" I grumble.

"Nice to see you too." Beck laughs.

"Thanks for the sunshine." Andre says as they enter.

"Wow you look horrible."

"Why are you guys here?" I ask.

"Because we knew you were taking care of Trina." Beck says. Ok I really don't get this guy, he says he just wants to be friends but then he does things or looks at me a certain way that makes me feel like he wants to be more than that.

"So we brought you guys some frozen yogurt." Andre holds it up.

"I'm sorry," I sigh. "You guys are sweet I'm just crank because Trina kept me up all night."

"Where is she?"

"There." I point to the counter where her arms and legs are tied together.

"You tied her up?"

"I had to."

"At least she's sleeping."

"Unless she's dead."

"No…maybe you guys should check. Anyway did Rex have fun with the North Ridge girls?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Robbie hangs his head and Beck and Andre start chuckling.

"Tell her what happened." Andre insists.

"Well I took Rex to the bathroom with me and when I came back the girls and my wallet were gone."

"Classic North Ridge girls." I shake my head trying not to smile.

"What's that on your arm?"

"Trina's mouth blood."

"Ewww."

"Hey will you guys untie her? It's time to flush her gum holes with salt water."

"Ewww." They repeat and then the doorbell rings.

"Ugh who is that?" I walk over to the door. "Please untie Trina and wake her up." I open the door to Cat, Jade, and Molly. Great.

"Hi." Cat waves.

"Hello," Jade says in a low tone.

"We brought you frozen yogurt." Molly smiles.

"Why? You know frozen yogurt doesn't solve all the world's problems."

"I told you we should have brought her donuts." Jade shrugs.

"Why aren't you being nice?"

"And why do you look disgusting?"  
"Trina." I motion to where the boys are untying her.

"Oh." They say in unison.

"Listen we need to talk to you."

"It's really important."

"Alright let's go outside." I agree. "I don't want to be in there when they get that tape off her mouth." Jade stays inside a few more seconds before closing the door behind her. "So what's up?"

"Last night we went to Karaoke Dokie." Jade begins.

"And these girls were really mean to us."

"Like Jade level mean?"

"No not that mean but still."

"And they cheated." Jade adds.

"And they were totally trashing Hollywood Arts."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"What's on your arm?"

"Trina's mouth blood."

"Eww."

"Cool." Jade steps forward to get a better look.

"Jade!" Molly pulls her back.  
"What I like to look at it."

"You're so sick."

"And that's news to you?"

"Guys back to the story."

"Right well their daddy owns the place."

"And they banned you both from singing there ever again?"

"Yep."

"Alright I hate these girls."

"So do we."

"Wanna help us get back at them tonight?"

"I can't I have to take care of Trina."

"Don't worry about that?" Jade says with a sinister grin.

"Jade has a plan." Cat giggles.

"I don't know."

"You want to stay here and take care of Trina's bleeding mouth?"

I take one last look inside. "Alright I'm in."

"Good."

(Beck's POV)

"Ok we've looked everywhere." Robbie says as we reenter the house.

"They're just not here."

"Ok well we've gotta go." Andre insists.

"Will one of you massage my gums?" Trina groans.

"Not it." Andre and I say at the same time.

"Oh man." Robbie sighs sitting down to rub her gums. Then Andre's phone buzzes.

"It's a text from Tori."

"What'd she say?"

"I need you Beck and Robbie to take care of Trina till midnight."

"No gross I still have to go home and pack. Come on we're leaving." Then my phone vibrates.

"Who is it?"

"Jade."

"What's she say."

"Hey babe you can't leave I took your car keys." I throw my phone onto the couch and run a hand threw my hair. I love her, I love her, I love her. I remind myself clenching and unclenching my fists.

(Jade's POV)

We get to Karaoke Dokie and the plan is in motion, Tori looks totally hideous. Hayley and Tara spot us and walk over.

"Oh look whose back I thought I smelled failure." Say the brunette.

"Yeah well then you must be sniffing yourself." Cat replies. "Was that good?"

"For you." I shrug.

"You know you guys can't sing here."

"Why would we want to?"

"So your daddy can let you win again?"

"He picked us because we sang the best." The blonde chimes in.

"Oh my god." I roll my eyes. "If the audience picked the winner any person in this place would beat you morons."

"Yeah anyone. Morons." Cat adds.

"Ok honey that's enough." Molly pats her shoulder.

"But you'd be too scared to do that right?"

"We're not afraid to let the audience pick the best singer." They insist.

"Then do it."

"And if we win?"

"You can make out with their boyfriend." Cat says.

"What?" Molly and I protest at the same time.

"She likes his hair."

"Well so do I." I remind her. "And if you lose you have to babysit a girl we know."

"Fine."

"Good now pick someone to sing against you."

Just as planned they pick Tori. "Hey Ugly Betty." They call to her. "Time to sing."

We take our seats, order some drinks, and wait for the show to start. "Ok we're doing something a little special here tonight." The MC announces. "You've heard the melodious voices of our champions Hayley and Tara, they've picked a challenger to sing against them and then you the audience will pick a winner by applause. Are you guys down?" The crowd cheers. "Aright, what's your name up at the mic there?"

"Louise Nordof."

"What will you be singing for us tonight?"

"I'd like to sing…Freak the freak out.

"Are you sure that's a pretty intense song."

"I'd like to sing it now please." Tori insists. As the song plays on she begins to reveal her true appearance. When I see the grunches' expressions change it's all worth it.

"Woah wait!" Their father insists when she's done.

"Wait for what?"

"The crowd hasn't voted yet."

"Ok all those for Hayley and Tara." No one applauds but them.

"All those for Louise Nordof." Everyone claps. We can't help but victory dance.

(Beck's POV)

Trina still hasn't stopped moaning as Andre and I massage her face. "Girl will you please stop saying 'ahhh-owww'?" Andre snaps.

"Can't you get one of the girls on the phone?" I whine.

"I'm trying."

"Hey guys." Tori busts through the door.

"There she is." I say in relief.

"How could you leave us here to take care of that monster?" Andre screams.

"Did you know Jade stole my car keys?"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that but you guys don't have to watch Trina anymore tonight."

"Yeah you do."

"No they do." She points to the girls in the doorway. "This is Trina the girl you'll be babysitting. You guys have to massage her jaw, both side and every hour use that syringe to flush her bloody gum holes with salt water."

"Eww. Gross."

"Yeah it's worse than you think."

"Much worse." The boys agree.

"Alright let's go to Karaoke Dokie to see a special friend of ours perform a song."


	18. Chicken fat?

(Jades POV)

"Ok guys are you ready to start moving boxes?" Molly asks.

"Yeah!" Beck says with just as much enthusiasm.

"Everything is loaded up and ready to go we just have to drop it off."

"Yay," I deadpan.

"Unpacking will be even more fun." Beck smirks slapping my ass.

"Ugh don't remind me and we have the stupid shirk session tomorrow." I groan.

"That's right. I know you're excited."

"I just can't wait," I roll my eyes.

"Come on let's go." Molly grabs Beck's keys off the table and swings them around her finger. When we pull up in the driveway I'm already in a bad mood, A I have cramps, B I have to move boxes and C I have to deal with all of Molly's snot nose cousins.

"Hey guys come on in; you can put the stuff in the kitchen for now. Beck, Jade it's nice to see you." John smiles.

"Always a pleasure." Beck replies.

"Alright guys they're here go out to the truck and grab some boxes." Wendy orders the kids. "I just wanted to thank you guys again for taking care of the house for us."

"No problem."

"Well feel free to look around, I don't think you two have ever seen the upstairs."

"Maybe after we finish bringing stuff in." Beck wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

"Are you getting excited yet?"

"Yeah I guess." I shrug. He chuckles at my monotone response.

"Well I'm excited to be here with you." He nuzzles my neck.

"What?!" I sneer when I see Chloe snapping her gum at us. She just rolls her eyes before leaving the kitchen. I hate kids.

(Beck's POV)

"That is the last box." I say stacking it on top of the others. "We're gonna go check out the upstairs." I tell Molly who standing beside the granite island making small talk with Wendy.

"Ok." She nods. I kiss her cheek once before taking Jade's hand and leading her up the stairs.

"I want to paint it." Jade says taking in the white walls of the master bedroom.

"Not black."

"How about crimson."

"That could look good." I agree trying to imagine the room with blood red walls, my orange sheets and Molly's zebra print comforter. Mixed and matched just like our relationship.

"I want us to be happy here Beck." She says turning to me.

"We will be." I assure her. I can imagine Jade still grumpy from sleep pouting at the kitchen table waiting for her coffee and breakfast. I can imagine Molly flipping pancakes and scrambling eggs at the stove. I can imagine a thousand, kisses, a thousand smiles, a thousand memories being made in this house. Things that we'll remember even when we move out into our own house.

"Hello space cadet." Jade waves her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah sorry what were you saying?" I scratch the back of my neck.

"I was saying maybe we could get picture taken like Molly wants. Those would look nice in here or in the hallway."

"Mhm."

"You were day dreaming weren't you?" She grins.

"So what if I was?"

"I love you Beck." She says completely surprising me. "I really, really, love you."

"I really, really, love you too Jade." My face threatens to crack at the extent of my smile but I don't care.

"Let's go back downstairs I'm ready for lunch."

"Sure baby whatever you want."

"We're having turkey sandwiches and salad." Molly informs us when we return to the kitchen.

"Yum." Jade rubs her hands together and takes a bite.

"Guess what else they have here?"

"What?" I wonder.

"A hot tub." Molly winks at Jade.

"A hot tub!" Jade repeats her mouth still full of food which is cute and kind of disgusting at the same time.

"Mhm I'm assuming there will be plenty of sexy Bade times ahead." Molly grins using the couple name our classmates had given us last year.

"We'll see." Jade mutters.

(Jade's POV)

How come ever since Tori came to school here she's always the center of attention? What's so great about Tori fucking Vega that she is first choice for the role in every play and musical? Why is she the one that always has to play opposite Beck in almost every one of our improv scenes about couples? And why is Sikowiz shaking a jar of white stuff near my head. All I can hear is it going slosh, slosh, slosh, slosh. Then there's Molly in my other ear playing with her gum, chomp, chomp, blow a bubble, pull it back, chomp, chomp. "How's your eggplant?" Tori asks eating the imaginary food off her empty plate.

"It's fine how's your spaghetti?" Beck replies.

"I hate you!" She yells throwing down her fork.

"Why?" He protests.

"I'm not having spaghetti I'm having spagettinie!"

"What's the difference?"

"Spagettinie is a very thin noodle where spaghetti is a relatively fat noodle! We've been over this!"

"I'm sorry I forgot."

"I mean why do we even take that pasta class together?"

"Can we do another scene? This sounds just like my house." Molly whines.

"And done!" Sikowitz says examining the jar in the light.

"We're done?" Beck asks.

"But we still have a few more lines." Tori adds.

"Oh no, I meant this is done." He holds up the jar.

"What is that?" Andre wonders.

"Well it was a jar of crème but now that I've shaken it vigorously for an hour its butter."

"You make your own butter?" My tone is un amused.

"Indeed."

"Is it good?" Robbie asks.

"I don't know I refuse to eat dairy." Sikowitz replies dumping it in the trash can. "Tori, Beck take your seats."

"If he doesn't eat diary then why would he-"

"I don't know I don't care."

Beck returns to his seat and rests his hand on my leg.

"Alright for the last few minutes of class we're going to talk about the one act play I'm directing." Sikowtiz announces before pausing.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell us about the play?"

"Alright." He says as if he wasn't the one to bring it up. "First of all I want to thank you for auditioning. "The two lead roles will be played by..." We all begin tapping our feet on the foot in a drumroll like fashion and Cat squeaks in excitement. "Andre and Robbie!"

"Cool." Andre smiles.

"Hot beef!" Robbie exclaims.

"You are so so special." Molly laughs.

"Yeah tell me about it would you like to be my guardian?" Rex says.

"Maybe I'd consider it if you didn't always 'accidently' touch my boobies."

"I was reaching across to get-"

"Enough." Sikowiz cuts him off.

"Did any of the rest of us get parts?" Cat asks.

"Aww is a certain red head hoping she got a role in teacher's play?"

"Mhm she is." Cat giggles causing Beck to grin at her affectionately. This might have made me jealous if she wasn't well...Cat.

"Well she didn't. But I do need some help with the backstage crew. Jade, Cat, I want you girls on lighting."

"Lighting?" I sneer.

"Yes you pronounced it perfectly."

I huff loudly crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't be grumpy babe it could be worse." Beck whispers.

"How?" I snap pushing his hand away.

"Tori, Molly I want you on Sinjin's team for special effects." Sikowitz continues.

"That's how."

"Sikowitz please! Can't I do anything else?" Molly begs.

"I thought you liked special effects."

"I do but they always sniff me and try to rub their ointment on me."

"Yeah well these things do happen in show business." Sikowitz brushes her off.

"I had a rash for THREE WEEKS!"

"I'm sure they had an ointment for that too."

She groans.

"I do." Sinjin says proudly.

"That tears it." She lets out one animalistic scream before jumping over the row of chairs between them and tackling him to the ground.

"Oh my god." I watch in amusement. I don't think I've ever been more attracted to Molly than I am right now as I watch Beck wrestle her off of Sinjin and straighten out her dress.

"The next time you rub something on my girlfriend I'm not pulling her off of you." Beck warns holding Molly tightly to him as if he's afraid she might pounce again.

.

.

.

.

.

"So how have things been since last session?" Asks Dr. Milligan.

"Pretty good I think, we just moved in together officially." Beck says.

"Really? That's exciting isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess."

"You'll be surprised the things you'll learn about each other when you're constantly together."

"It's not that much different, we spent almost every night in the RV anyway." I remind him.

"Almost being the key word."

"What's your point?" I snap.

"I'm just letting you know that it will be different. Anything else?"

"I got a role in a tv show." Beck informs him.

"That's a pretty big deal, what show?"

"It's called Twisted."

"You realize that you'll be in the public eye and subjected to a lot of judgmental people who will openly bash your relationship and you as individuals."

"I guess I was just so excited that I didn't really think about that." Beck scratches the back of his neck. This is his dream, there's no way this quack is trying to make him feel guilty for doing what he loves.

"We really don't care what people say at this point." I snap.

"Fair enough. So there's something that I've been meaning to ask you. How open is your relationship?"

"What do you mean?" Molly wonders.

"Are you open or looking for new partners or are you satisfied with just the three of you?"

"It's just us."

"Alright then. Moving on to something a bit more personal how's life behind closed doors?"

"What?"

"Your sexual life? I'm assuming that attractive young people like yourselves are still very active but you've been together long enough to be past the honeymoon period."

"I guess we're still pretty active, three or four times a week, sometimes everyday multiple times. I guess it really just depends on the week." Beck shrugs obviously a bit uncomfortable.

"And you're all feeling satisfied?"

"Yes of course."

"Good, when people begin to feel the relationship is no longer meeting their emotional and physical needs eyes begin to wander, then hands, followed by other body parts-"

"Ok we get the picture!" I cut him off. All I can think about is Beck and his eye 'wandering' in Vega's direction.

"That's not going to happen." Beck assures me as if he can read my mind.

"I didn't mean to stir the pot. Please know that I have all of your best interests at heart."

"Well I'm finding that harder and harder to believe." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Is there someone in particular that's you're worried about?"

"Tori." Molly admits chewing at her thumb nail nervously.

"Baby I have told you both time and time again Tori is just my friend." Beck sighs running his hand over his face. "And not to be an asshole but you're the one with the wander eye and lips." Beck points out.

"Exactly what happened?" Asks the shrink jotting down something in his notepad.

"Beck and I got in a fight because I saw our friend Andre naked and I looked at his...male parts. Then we broke up for a couple days and I kissed Andre right after I left Beck's." Molly confesses picking at a seam in the bottom of her shirt.

"But you're not with Andre now. Why is that?"

"I was still in love with Beck. I only kissed him because I was hurt and curious about what it might feel like to kiss someone else." She shrugs.

"Beck is the only man you've ever been with?"

"Mhm."

"What about you Jade? Is Beck the only man you've been with?"

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about Molly kissing Andre?"

"It doesn't really matter to me I only get jealous about other girls, guys don't bother me there's no competition there." I scoff.

"Do you agree with that Molly?"

"Yeah I mean if Jade wanted to see other guys I wouldn't feel threatened but I might be jealous of another girl."

"Beck it sounds to me like you aren't completely over this kiss. Have the two of you been intimate since then?"

"No...I guess we haven't." Beck replies.

"Is there any reason for that? Are you still angry perhaps?"

"No there just hasn't been time."

"So you haven't had physical relations with Jade either?"

"I have but that's not because of the kiss."

"Then why is it?" He pauses for an answer. "Molly hurt you didn't she?"

"I love her!" He snaps. "I love her so fucking much! And she almost threw everything away because of one big black dick! My best friend's dick!"

"It wasn't about his dick!" She protests.

"Then what was it about Molly? Please tell me because I'm dying to know!" Beck demands.

"He looked at me like he wanted me."

"And I don't?"

"Not always."

"Your insecurities are going to ruin our relationship!" Beck accuses.

"I'm trying Beck! I'm trying so hard!"

"I know."

"Beck I'm sensing you have a lot of your own insecurities." Milligan adds.

"What makes you say that?"

"If you knew Andre wasn't a threat then this kiss wouldn't have bothered you as much as it obviously has."

"I'm not insecure." Beck pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Can we just let it go for now?" I bark.

"For now." Milligan agrees. "I'm going to give you all some homework. It may seem a bit morbid but I find it has a very high success rate."

"Ok what is it?" I wonder.

"I want each of you to write a letter to each other as if the person you're writing to is deceased so everything in past tense."

"How exactly is that supposed to help?"

"You'll just have to trust me Jade."

"I don't trust people who haven't given me a reason to." I sneer.

"Well there's a first time for everything. I'll see you all back next week." He says handing us our next appointment card.

(Molly's POV)

When we get to the car I throw my arms around Beck and just hold him to me for a few seconds before letting him go. "I love you so much." I whisper to him. "You and Jade mean the world to me so please don't ever think I'm not sorry about kissing Andre because I am."

"I forgive you Molly honestly I do but I just can't forget it." He places a lingering kiss on my forehead before opening the car door and climbing inside. We have just enough time to stop and get dinner before heading back to school for the one act. All that unpacking will just have to wait till tomorrow.

(Jade's POV)

I'm busy adjusting one of the lights when Cat starts giggling. "What?" I demand.

"I love that they call this a catwalk because my name is Cat and look I'm walking. Walking on the catwalk."

"If someone fell off this catwalk and they landed down there really hard do you think they'd live?" I smirk pointing at the floor.

"Why are you asking that?"

"No reason." I glare at her before she gasps and runs away.

"It has arrived." Beck announces rolling in the Turblow Jet.

"There she is!" Andre walks over to it.

"What's that?" Vega interrupts.

"This is a Turblow Jet." Beck tells her.

"It's gonna make the tornado for the play."

"It blows?"

"And sucks." Gee it's every man's dream.

"Cool can I see?" Tori asks.

"Sure we'll start on medium." They aim it towards the stage and Sinjin gets knocked over.

"Sorry Sinj."

"It happens."

"Wow this thing's powerful." Ya think Tori?

"And now it sucks."

"Come here." Andre pulls her in front of it and demonstrates with a few sheets of paper.

"Wow!" Tori says holding up her Special Effects tee shirt and letting the Turblow wisk it away.

.

.

.

.

"Hey." Beck says patting my ass with both hands to get my attention.

"Hey." I grin.

"How goes the lighting?"

"Only one left and then they're ready."

"Can you spare a few seconds to kiss your boyfriend who adores you and thinks you look oh so sexy in those jeans?" He teases.

"You're such a flirt." I roll my eyes before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"That's debatable."

"No it's not." I argue leaning in for a kiss.

"Alright everyone twenty minutes till show time, where is my coconut milk?" Sikowitz says.

"You're drinking it." Beck reminds him kissing me once more before returning to the Turblow Jet to make last minute adjustments. I climb up onto the ladder to change the last bulb.

"Cat don't turn on twenty one." I call to her.

"Don't what?"

"Turn on twenty one!" I repeat.

Cat being Cat does exactly that. And let me be the first to tell you that being electrically shocked isn't fun. When the current breaks I fall backward off the ladder and fully expect to land on the floor.

(Beck's POV)

She hesitates for half a second and I really wasn't sure if she had any intention of catching Jade but when Molly finally does move Jade falls right into her arms.

"Fancy seeing you here." Molly smiles setting Jade back down on her feet.

"What are the odds?" Jade continues the playful banter.

"So uh you come here often?" Molly teases.

"Get lost loser." Well I guess that moment's over.

I turn my attention back to Tori when I hear Jade start to yell at Cat. "Anyway these are the controls." I point to them. "Slow, Medium, Fast. Flip the red lever to go from blow to suck anymore questions?"

"Nope I think I got it."

"Ok good."

"Hey Tori will you watch Rex for me while I go change?" Robbie asks.

"Why don't you just take him with you?" Tori wonders.

"Because he makes jokes."

"Darn right I do." Rex nods.

"Will you just keep an eye on him for me?" Robbie sets Rex down on one of the bales of hay.

"Sure." Tori agrees.

"Let's do some quick checks everyone." Sikowitz says. "Sunshine." He turns to look at the stage with the added effect. "Love it! Chirping birds." Sinjin presses a button on the sound board that causes squawking noises to fill the theater. "No not a cock fight! Peaceful birds."

"Outta the way." Molly bumps Sinjin with her hip and presses the right button.

"Charming, thunder storm!" The strobe lights strike the stage. "Excellent! Lights up. Next uh... Tori let's see the tornado."

"Full on?"

"Full on."

She flicks on the machine and it begins sucking.

"You're in reverse!" I yell.

"Tori turn it off!" Jade screams from the light booth.

"I know!" But she doesn't move fast enough and Rex gets sucked inside. Oh. Shit.

"This shirt's a little big but I think it looks fine." Robbie returns I do the first thing that comes to mind and step in front of the Turblow. "Where's Rex?"

(Molly's POV)

"Robbie you have to calm down, they're getting him out right now. Everything is gonna be ok." I lie as Cat, Jade, Sikowitz and I attempt to hold him back while Beck and Tori try to pull Rex out of the machine.

"Robbie no!" Jade holds his arm tighter as Rex finally appears.

"Rex! Are you ok?" Robbie screams breaking away from our grasp. "Ahh no! No, no no no no!" He cries taking in the puppet's appearance. "What did you do?" He scolds Tori.

"I-I just um-"She stutters.

"Rex can you hear me?"

So as silly as it may seem this is actually really sad and painful to watch. Rex is a person to Robbie. "Oh. Is that you Rob?" Rex groans.

"Yep I'm here it's ok."

"I'm busted up pretty bad."

"I've gotta get him to the hospital."

"Robbie you're starring in this play, the audience is outside waiting to come in. it's your job to entertain them no matter what." Sikowitz reminds him.

"Somebody's gotta take Rex to the hospital."

"I'll take him." Tori volunteers.

"I'll drive." Beck offers.

"I'll go with you." I grab his hand.

"Me too." Cat says.

"Ok does anyone else think this is bizarre? It can't just be me." Jade throws up her hands.

"Show time." Andre says happily emerging from the curtains. "What'd I miss?"

"Tori tried to murder Rex."

"Sinjin!" She protests. "Let me have him." She holds out her arms for Rex.

"No." Robbie pulls him away.

"We'll take him to the hospital."

"Ok." He hands Rex over to Tori. "Take care of him."

"I promise."

"Well I'm not missing this." Jade follows us.

(Jade's POV)

"Wait a minute where are you all going?" I stop them in the hallway.

"We're taking Rex to the hospital." Cat replies.

"Cat. We're not really taking Rex to the hospital."

"It's a puppet." Beck reminds her.

"Not to Robbie."

"You know what? Maybe we should take Rex to the hospital." I suggest.

"Why?"

"So he can die there."

"Jade!"

"What? It's not good for a sixteen year old boy to go through life with his hand shoved up that thing."

"But if Rex dies Robbie's gonna-"

"Get over it and become a normal person." I cut her off. "Yeah that'd be tragic."

"She's got a point." Beck agrees.

"I used to think my Uncle Jessie was a normal person but then I found out that every Saturday he soaks his feet in chicken fat." Cat chimes in.

"Guess what we're gonna play?" Molly says putting an arm around Cat the leading her towards the door.

"What?"

"It's called the quiet Cat game."

"That sounds fun how do you play?"

"Well if you're name is Cat you have to be really quiet and-"

"I think I'm really gonna like this quiet Cat game." I whisper to Beck.

"Aren't we all?" He chuckles throwing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him.

(Molly's POV)

"But he's a puppet." The doctor sighs once we explain the situation.

"Yeah, yeah we know he's a puppet." Beck says.

"We just need you to hook him up to one of those beepy things and when our friend Robbie gets here pretend he dies."

"You want me to pretend this puppet dies?"

"Mhm." We all nod.

"Is there any good reason a grown man would soak his feet in chicken fat?" Cat interrupts.

"Chicken fat?"

"Why don't you go make friends with the nice lady at the desk?" Jade suggests.

"Kay kay!" Cat skips away happily.

"Good call." I slap her ass playfully.

"Well I had to do something; quiet Cat obviously lost its touch."

"So will you do it?"

"Look I'm a doctor this is a hospital. I can't justify pretending that a puppet-"

"Come on doc." Beck cuts him off.

"Just do it."

"Please."

"Will you do something for me?" He says to Tori and we all exchange uncomfortable glances.

"What?" Tori wonders.

"I have a sixteen year old son, Lendell, and he's a loser. Would you go out on a date with him?"

"How much of a loser?" The doctor opens up his wallet to a picture of the kid. "Oh my god." Tori gasps.

"She'll do it." Jade smirks.

"Fine. One hour and it has to be in a dark restaurant."

"Done. Bring the puppet." The doctor agrees pointing us to a room. "This is going to take a few minutes to set everything up if you kids want to go back out to the waiting room I'll come get you when it's done." He says once Tori places Rex on the hospital bed.

"This is definitely not how I wanted to spend my night." Jade groans as we sit down the uncomfortable waiting room chairs.

"I just want to go home and crawl into bed." I yawn and Tori clears her throat. "To sleep." I clarify shooting her a pointed look. Beck chuckles throwing an arm around each of us. I lay my head against his shoulder while Jade pull out her pear phone and begins playing Angry Gerbils.

(Tori's POV)

"Ok kids the puppet's ready." The doctor waves us over to the room.

"Wow that looks so real." I say in awe when I see Rex hooked up to the heart monitor.

"So when this Robbie kid gets here-"

"Just tell him that Rex isn't doing well. He'll come in, say his goodbyes and then beep, dead Rex."

"Why can't my son be handsome like you?" Asks the doctor. Causing Molly to smile lovingly at Beck and ruffle his hair.

"Hey what's this?" Jade holds up some yellow thing floating in a clear jar.

"Oh it's just a fatty lump that I removed from a cab drivers back."

"Can I have it?"

"What school do you kids go to?" He pauses watching Jade smile contently swishing the jar back and forth. "Never mind I have to go see another patient I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Baby why do you want-"

"I like to look at it." Jade pulls it away when he tries to touch it. "I'm gonna put it on the shelf in the bedroom."

"No, we already have your creepy shrunken head and dead baby alligator in there." Molly protests.

"It's a little weird." Beck agrees.

"So you're saying I can't have it because this little grunch doesn't want-"

"Hey guys Andre texted, they have one more scene in the play and then he's gonna bring Robbie here." I momentarily distract them.

"Fine if I can't keep it in the room it's going over the fire place in the den."

"But when we have people over-"

"They can see the fatty lump that was removed from the cab drivers back!"

"Hey where's Cat?" I wonder.

(Jade's POV)

"Um what the hell do you think you're doing?" I snap when Molly sits down on my lap.

"You're sitting in the only chair."

"So? You can stand, you're legs aren't broken...yet." I threaten.

"Yeah well I'll take my chances." She runs her finger threw my hair once.

"Thanks for earlier."

"For catching you?"

"No." I reply sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"You're welcome." She grins before closing the distance between our lips.

"Robbie and Andre are on their way." Tori barges in effectively breaking us up.

"Good." I deadpan turning my attention back to the contents of my new jar.

"Found him." Beck announces returning with the runaway doctor.

"I was trying to stop that man from choking!"

"Yeah...this is really important." Beck says.

"You got your machine set for Rex to die?" I ask shooshing Molly off of me and standing up.

"Yep he's gonna flat line in exactly fifteen minutes." The doctor assures us.

"Everybody get ready here comes Robbie!" Tori yells.

"Oh Rex!" Robbie nearly sobs pulling back the curtain. "Is he gonna be ok?"

"I'm afraid his injuries are very serious." The doctor informs him with as much seriousness he can muster given the situation.

"They don't think he's gonna make it." Beck adds grimly.

"What in the name of Nancy is going on here?" Andre asks. I shove my elbow into his ribs as hard as I can to make him shut up.

"I'll leave you and Rex alone so you can say your goodbyes." The doctor pats Robbie on the back before leaving, the rest of us follow, all except for Tori. Robbie asks her to stay and she does, after all it's her fault. We get called back in the room just in time to see the doctor covering Rex completely with the sheet. "I'm sorry for your loss, come there's a quiet room where you can sit with your friends."

I'll give it half an hour then I'm going home to our new king sized bed curling up in one of Beck's old tee shirt and going to sleep. As we're walking to the 'quiet room' I realize that we still have to find Cat and Vega is now M.I.A.

"Robbie come back Rex is ok! Doctor! Robbie!" Tori exclaims. I should have known she couldn't leave well enough alone. We get back in the room and low and behold the heart monitor has started beeping again.

"Rex can you hear me? Come on buddy." Robbie sobs slipping his hand into Rex.

"Meant for me and I'm meant for you forever baby." The puppet replies weakly.

"It's a miricle!" Robbie rejoices.

"Yay." The rest of us grumble. Time to find Cat and go home.

(Beck's POV)

"I'm kind of glad Rex didn't die." I admit folding my arms behind my head and staring up at the ceiling of our new bedroom.

"Why?" Jade wonders. Finishing removing her makeup and curling into my side.

"Because then Robbie would have absolutely nothing going for him."

"That's mean." Molly chastises flipping off the bathroom light and gathering her hair into a loose bun on top of her head.

"It's true." I shrug flipping through channels on the tv.

"Yeah but still." She settles in opposite Jade.

"Goodnight." I kiss each of them before closing my eyes and drifting off.


	19. Tori gave you a shiner

**(A/N: I'm losing motivation for this story and I'm slightly discouraged because every chapter gets less and less reviews so maybe you guys are getting a little tired of this story too or you just don't like it as much as you did in the beginning and that's ok. That being said I'm taking a hiatus from this story and working on some of my other stories until interest in this one picks up again. I decided this after posting the last chapter but I already had this written so I thought why not post it. But I still love you guys so I hope you enjoy the update.)**

(Jade's POV)

We're almost out the door of Sikowitz class when he calls us back. Beck rests one arm on my shoulder and the other on Molly's waist. "How would you teenagers like to do something for money?" He asks. Ok I'm not sure I like where this is going.

"Um can we have some more details first?"

"Well I assume you're all familiar with Kevin Chase."

"They guy who owns like half the hotels in Vegas?"

"I'm telling the story!"

"Sorry."

"Kevin was my roommate in college and now he's extremely wealthy and his little boy is turning four years old this week. The big oh four." Sikowitz smiles.

"What do you want man?" Rex interrupts whatever weird flashback he's having.

"Kevin hired the Wagafuffles to perform a song at his son's birthday party."

"Oh I love the Wagafuffles!" Cat squeals. "Waga Waga Waga Wagafuffle left and right. Waga Waga Waga Wagafuffle day and night-"

"Shut up." Rex cuts her off.

"Rex told me to shut up." Cat tattles.

"Yes thank you Rex." Sikowitz claps his hands together.

"I'll give you this dollar to get to the point." I hold it out to him.

"Oh Jade I couldn't possibly take your money." He lies snatching it from my fingers. "Apparently the Wagafuffles plane...haha...crashed."

"Oh my god." Molly slaps her hand over her mouth. "Stop smiling!" She scolds me.

"You're right that's terrible." I apologize.

"And so now Kevin needs a new musical group to perform at his son's birthday party."

"So you want us to form a kiddy musical group?"

"Just for one performance."

"No." I shoot him down pulling Beck and Molly to the door.

"He'll pay you a thousand dollar." Sikowitz adds.

"A thousand?"

"Yep."

"And where would we do this."

"Right here at school in the black box theater. Should I tell Kevin you're all in?"

"Yeah."

(Beck's POV)

"We need somewhere to work on the song." Tori points out as we're all sitting at lunch.

"You guys could come to our place and check it out." I offer.

"Oh yeah that'd be fun." Cat says.

"Yeah you guys can help us unpack." Jade smirks.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. We'll meet up there after school. It's the place you had you're pool party last year right?"

"Mhm." Molly nods.

"Will you give me a ride?" Tori asks Andre.

"Of course."

(Molly's POV)

I just finished ordering the pizza when I hear Andre's song. "My grandma has a nose and my grandpa has a nose, everyone you know has a nose, nose, nose."

"My grandfather's nose was blown off in the war so that song is a filthy lie." Jade snaps using her scissors to cut pedals off the flowers Tori brought.

"I'm sorry but I'm a serious song writer and I don't know anything about writing a little kiddy song."

"Why did we agree to do this?" Beck sighs brushing the hair out from beneath my neck as I lie down between his legs.

"It'll be fun." Cat giggles.

"Yeah it's so fun to dress up in humiliating costumes and dance around for a bunch of sticky little three year olds." Jade barks.

"Four year olds and my mom had me bring those flower to you as a house warming gift, she grew them in her garden." Tori says when she spots Jade cutting up the yellow flowers.

"They're lovely." Jade smiles darkly before cutting off all the petals as fast as she next sequence of events happens so quick no one reacts till we hear Jade scream.

"Ouch!" She wails covering her eye as Tori pulls herself off the ground and tries to help.

"No get back." I spring up pushing her away to kneel in front of Jade. "What happened?"

"Vega wasn't paying attention, tripped over one of those boxes, and kneed me in the face!" Jade snaps.

"Ok somebody go get me some ice."

"I've got ice." Beck says handing it to me.

"Let me see." I try to pull her hand away.

"No I don't want you to touch it! It hurts really bad!" She growls.

"I won't touch it I just want to see how bad it is." I finally get her hand down and see the damage, her eye and the top part of her cheek is deep red and turning purple.

"How bad is it?" Jade asks.

"There's gonna be a bruise."

"Ugh Tori I'm gonna kill you!" She growls.

"Can you see out of it?" Beck wonders.

"Yeah but I think it's swelling."

"Don't freak out baby but it's probably going to swell shut." Beck says gently.

"WHAT?!"

"Shhhh I know, come lay down on the couch because you've got a booboo eye." Beck scoops her up and lays her down on the couch.

(Jade's POV)

I cuddle up against Beck on the couch after taking a couple Percocet. "Ouch." I hiss when he presses the bag of ice to my eye.

"Sorry." He kisses my forehead.

"I think I have something." Robbie announces.

"We're listening."

"It's fun to run it's fun to play it's fun to make things out of clay it's fun to fill your car with gas it's fun to break things made of glass." I pop my head up slightly, I actually kind of like this song. "Broken glass can cut your hand and then you'll bleed across the land ask-"

"We're not doing that!" Tori cuts him off.

"But we have to write a song about something."

"Ok let's think, what do four year old little kids like?" Beck says propping himself up on his elbow to see over me while continuing to run his fingers threw my hair starting at my temple and easing their way through.

"Um cartoons."

"Animals?"

"Being annoying?" I add earning me a slight chuckle from Beck.

"Broken glass." Robbie starts to sing before being interrupted by Andre's phone ringing.

"Oh I gotta take this." He smiles standing up and walking out onto the back porch.

"Ok ! Right here on slashface it says the ten most popular kiddy songs are about food." Tori informs us.

"So let's write a kiddy song about food!" Cat exclaims happily.

"Oh broken glass is not a food so don't you listen to some dude who says put cheese on broken glass and make a sand-a-wich out of broken glass-"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I like it." I shrug.

"Yo Tori come here." Andre waves her over.

I'm not sure if it's the pain killers Molly gave me or Beck's steady humming in my ear but suddenly I can't keep my eyes open anymore.

(Beck's POV)

"All of my favorite foods." We finally finished the song and Jade is fast asleep on the couch beside me. I can't help but run my thumb along her cheek, she's just so beautiful.

"You guys are welcome to stay but I am taking a nice long bath and then going to bed. You can have anything in the fridge, the remote to the tv is right there, and there's a hot tub and pool in the back. But please no skinny dipping." Molly says grabbing a bottle of water and heading for the stairs.

"Actually I think we're gonna head out." Andre replies packing up his stuff and following Cat, Robbie, and Tori out the door.

"Thanks for having us. It's a really nice place." Tori calls before closing the door behind her.

I try not to move Jade too much as I slip out from where I was laying and walk into the kitchen to look in the fridge.

"Beck?" She mumbles sleepily.

"Yeah baby?"

"My eye hurts." She whines.

"I know remember Tori gave you a shiner."

"Oh yeah."

"Go back to sleep everyone's gone."

"Did you finish the song?"

"Mhm you can learn it tomorrow."

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich, no crust."

"I know what to do." I assure her. So either the drugs are effecting her or her eye really hurts because Jade never and I mean never whines. She's actually kind of a masochist especially in bed. "Here you go." I hand it to her when I'm finished.

"Can I have some green tea too?" She asks sweetly.

"Sure." I smile walking back to the fridge and getting it for her before making my own tuna fish sandwich with lemonade.

"Where's Molly?"

"She's taking a bath why?"

"I want her to cuddle me, her legs are soft." Yeah it's definitely the drugs talking.

"I'll cuddle you."

"Yeah but your legs are hairy."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's ok, I'm horny." She blurts out.

"No you're tired and doped up on pain meds."

"I'm not tired." She pouts struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Whatever you say." I grin as she finishes her sandwich.

"I'm just gonna lay down right here and wait for Molly." She yawns resting her head in my lap.

"You do that." I chuckle as she falls right back asleep. When I'm finished with my food I gently gather her in my arms and carry her up the steps.

"You're so strong." She sighs still half sleeping as I place her on the bed and cover her up.

"Sweet dreams." I whisper kissing her forehead and turning out the lights before creeping into the bathroom to find Molly because Jade's not the only one who wants to cuddle with her. I thought a lot about what Dr. Milligan said and maybe I have been avoiding intimacy with her I mean it didn't help that we went straight from a fight, to packing, and then period week but I could have made time if I'd tried. But now that all that shit's out of the way there's no reason for me not to climb in that tub and show her just how much I've missed it. "Hey." I say closing the door behind me.

"Oh hey." She smiles as I approach the tub.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I think you could squeeze in." She teases running her hand over the bubbles that line the top of the water. "How's Jade?"

"The patient is sleeping soundly right outside that door." I say stripping off my clothes.

"Good." She moves back slightly to make room for me in the tub even though it's plenty big.

"What you don't wanna touch me? Do you think I have cooties or something?" I tease.

"You never know these days." She laughs.

"Well I just got my cootie shot."

"I didn't get one this year. I could be infected."

"Yeah well I think I'll take my chances." I close the distance between us, reaching behind her remove the clip from her hair and let it cascade over her shoulder into the water around her.

"I take it you're not mad at me anymore." She replies as I grab her hips and lift her up so she's straddling me.

"I hope you're not mad at me either." I place open mouthed kisses from the side of her jaw down to her right shoulder.

"About what?" She asks.

"What I said at therapy."

"No I just wish you would have said something before."

"I didn't know how to approach the situation."

"Just next time tell me how you really feel not what you think I want to hear."

"Ok." I agree.

"Somebody's happy to see me," She smirks reaching between us to stroke my erection.

"Mhm." I hum as she runs her free hand over the contours of my abs while trailing kisses over my face and down my neck sucking lightly just behind my ear. Releasing my cock and letting it press against the bottom of her stomach she brings both hands up to my hair. She sighs pulling back to look at me, rising up slightly so I can position myself at her entrance. She sucks in a deep breath as she sinks down on my dick until our hips are pressed against each other, pulling on my hair. Her mouth finds its way back to my neck as she bucks her hips harder against mine. I grip her ass and push up into her time and time again, a few bruises never killed anybody I think tightening my grip.

"Ouch Beck," she whimpers.

"Shh." I murmur. So maybe I'm a little bit of a sadist but I need this fast and rough. I just need to claim her and so I do until the water turns cold and were both completely spent, she collapses panting against my chest. "You ok?" I whisper kissing the top of her hair.

"Yeah, I'm tired now." She yawns.

"Me too."


	20. Congratulations Jade you're human

**(A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I've actually been trying to write this chapter since I updated last time I've just had crazy writer's block plus I've been planning my friend's baby shower and celebrating my 20th birthday and getting ready for my son's first Halloween. He's going as a tiger! And now most of you are probably thinking that I'm too old to be watching Victorious let alone writing fan fiction but what can I say anyway enough with my boring adult life onto the story.)**

(Jades POV)

I hear the alarm go off and roll over onto my back stretching my arms over my head and yawning. When I scrunch up my face my eye screams in protest. Ugh I'm gonna kill Vega for this, now not only do I have to be a hamburger but a hamburger with a black eye. I turn off the annoying alarm, Beck's still sound asleep beside me. "Beck." I whisper shaking him slightly.

"What? What's wrong?" He springs up his voice still gravely with sleep.

"Nothing it's time to get up." I groan pulling myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I take a look at my eye. I look ridiculous but I honestly don't care at this point.

"Hey baby." Beck murmurs coming to stand behind me in the mirror and wrapping his arms around me resting them on my stomach.

"Hey." I grumble taking a moment to really look at him and notice the huge hickey on the left side of his neck. "Babygirl did that to you?" I ask turning to face him and lightly tracing it with my fingers.

"Yeah." He chuckles. "I guess she did."

"Damn."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering what you did you her to make her do that." I quirk an eyebrow, Molly never leaves a mark.

"Oh I think you know what I did to her." He winks patting my ass before walking back into the bedroom. It's hard not to notice the way his pajama pants hang deliciously low on his hips below his tan abs. I decide I have enough time to sexually assault him before I shower so I follow him downstairs to the kitchen. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were following me Ms. West." He muses.

"Maybe I am."

"May I ask what for?" He grins.

I grab the back of his hair and pull his lips down to mine. The kiss is slow at first, then faster when I pull his shirt over his head. Then his hand are everywhere in my hair, cupping my cheek, squeezing my ass, forcing my shirt off and pulling my bare chest flush against his. Once our bottoms are discarded on the floor Beck spins me around to face the granite counter bending me forward at the waist so he is behind me. My legs spread of their own accord allowing him to push inside me until the front of his hips are flush against my ass. "Fuck." He hisses, what can I say Beck loves to hit it from behind. He pulls out almost completely before ramming back in and the bottom of my stomach slams into the edge of the counter almost painfully but it doesn't bother me, this is the good kind of pain, the pleasurable kind. His hands find purchase on my hips as we continue thrusting against each other, his finger nails biting into my skin hard yet not hard enough.

"Faster." I demand clutching at the smooth surface beneath me. He grunts softly fisting a strong hand in my hair and pulling me upright. I turn my neck somewhat awkwardly to kiss him our lips and tongues mash together in a fight for dominance as his thrusts grow more frantic. Snaking a hand down my front his skilled fingers begin flicking my clit. "Beck." I pant against his lips. Suddenly I'm too hot; I'm dizzy, and sweating. SWEATING! I realize suddenly, this cannot be happening. Jade West does not sweat but my momentary panic doesn't stop my impending orgasm from hitting me like a ton of brick. I'm pulsing around his cock pulling him deeper as he releases inside me he pumps a few more times riding out the waves of euphoria before kissing my shoulder and lying his head against it.

"I love you Jade." He murmurs pressing his lips to my damp neck.

"I'm sweating."

"You're sweating," he smirks against my skin.

"This is your fault."

"I'm not sorry."

"I could make you sorry." I threaten menacingly. He chuckles softly pulling out of me and picking his pajama pants up from the floor, slipping them on the saunters over to the fridge. It's only then I hear the gurgle of the coffee pot and realize that Molly is leaning against the counter beside it a small smile play at her lips. "How long have you been standing there?" I wonder as Beck leans down giving her a peck on the lips.

"I got here just in time for the grand finale." She teases swiping a droplet of sweat off the valley between my breasts. "Congratulations Jade, you're human."

I slap her hand away.

(Tori's POV)

The party is in full swing when I peek out to tell Sikowitz that everything is ready. "Everybody is changing into their costumes and Andre wrote a great little kid song." I assure him.

"It's not that song Robbie left on my voicemail about broken glass is it?" He cringes.

"No." I laugh.

"Excellent, it's a really nice thing you kids are doing here."

"Yeah yeah, a thousand bucks right?"

"Indeed," he says looking down and checks off something on his clipboard.

"Hey you've gotta come help Jade!" Cat bounces up to me.

"What's this matter?"

"She can't get her boobs in the hamburger."

"What?!"

"It's fine we'll be ready in teen minutes." I tell him turning on my heels and following Cat to the dressing room. The door is slightly cracked and I can hear Molly and Jade yelling at each other.

"Ouch ouch! You're squeezing them too hard!" Jade scolds sounding slightly muffled because her head is in costume and I can see her hands peeking out of the arm holes. Molly is kneeling in front of her trying the shove her boobs into the outfit.

"I'm sorry ok! It's not as easy as it seems."

"Why couldn't you be the hamburger?"

"Because my boobs are bigger than yours!"

"Not even by a full cup size!"

"You act like-"

"Tori's here to help," Cat announces.

"What do you need me to do?" I ask.

"Just push down from the top while I push them up and in."

I climb up on a chair and try to push the costume down.

"Molly I swear to god if you pinch my nipple one more time-"

"I'm not trying to-" the hamburger finally swallows Jade's boobs shutting the both up.

"No get your hands out!" Jade snaps.

"Ok." Molly tugs once but her hands don't come out. "I can't get them out."

"What do you mean you can't get them out?!"

"They're stuck!"

"Oh you idiot!"

"This is the last time I ever try to help you!"

"Fine by me."

"Hey guys." Beck says leaning against the door frame but they either don't notice him or don't care that he's there.

"Without me where would your boobs be right now? Outside the fucking hamburger!"

"Whatever you nearly twisted my nipples off!"

"Shut up or I'll twist them right now."

"Don't you dare you little grunch I'll kill you."

"Guys!" Beck says a little louder.

"WHAT?!" They shriek in unison.

"Stop screaming at each other for a minute and let me try to get her hands out." He approaches them pushing Jade's costume from the back and allowing Molly the room she needed to pull her hands out. "There, all better." He grins running a hand through his hair. The three of them turn to the mirror, the hotdog, the hamburger, and the fries.

"We look-"

"Like assholes?"

"I was gonna say like a combo meal but assholes works too."

"Let's just get this over with."

(Molly's POV)

The ride home from our diddly bops performance was quiet except for Jade's occasional mumbling about how a thousand bucks wasn't enough to compensate for what we did. I'm staring out the window watching the street lights pass when I realize that I'm hungry. "Can we stop somewhere and eat I'm starving." I sigh picking a piece of lint off my shirt.

"Yeah me too." Jade agrees.

"Actually I was going to cook for you guys." Beck announces.

"Why?" Jade arches an eyebrow.

"I just thought I would do something nice for you guys. To be you know romantic." He shrugs.

"If you want to fuck me all you have to do is ask." Jade replies snidely.

"Not everything is about fucking Jade." I roll my eyes even though I know she can't see me from the front seat. But Beck does through the rearview mirror and he grins slightly.

"Just most things." He winks before turning his attention back to the road. I roll my eyes again.

"So while you're eating breakfast you think about-"

"Fucking." He cuts me off.

"When you're in class?"

"Sex."

"At lunch?"

"Doing the dirty."

"Dinner?"

"Blow job."

"Getting ready for bed?"

"Making sweet love." His tone is teasing."

"When you first wake up?"

"Tuna fish." He replies.

"And now we've had an in depth look into the mind of teenage boys." Jade scoffs pulling out her pearphone.

(Beck's POV)

When we finally get home I turn the stove on and grab a pot from the cabinet, filling it with water I wait for it to begin boiling. Gathering the noodles and pasta sauce from the pantry I lean against the counter, they say a watched pot never boils but I realize that's not entirely true when tiny bubbles begin rising to the top of the water. After waiting a few more seconds I add the noodles waiting until they're almost done before warming up the spaghetti sauce. It's only then I realize that I've entirely forgotten to make meatballs. "Shit." I mutter under my breath.

"What's wrong Betty Crocker?" Jade asks from the table.

"No meatballs." I reply.

"I've never been a big fan of balls anyway." She remarks.

"Yeah no one cares about balls." Molly adds.

"Well prepare to stuff your ball hating mouths because dinner is served." I say placing the food on the table. Dinner passed somewhat quietly or should I say quiet for us before we retire to our room. Molly crawls under the covers after changing into her yellow nightgown, Jade pads into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Pulling off my pants and shirt I join Molly on the bed in just my boxers both of our backs against the headboard I turn my head to look at her, she grabs the remote and begins flipping through channels on the flat screen.

"I just remembered I have Tori's theater history book." Jade announces swinging open the bathroom door.

"Great?" I reply arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute." She says before sauntering back downstairs.

"Should I be worried?"

"What's the worst she can do?" Molly shrugs.

"I guess you're right." I sigh running a hand through her blonde hair.

"I'm always right." She smiles her dimples puckering in deep. I lean down and kiss her shoulder. "But she does have that new black paint." She murmurs against my lips when I press them to hers.

"One of us should probably go down there and see what she's doing." I say still unwilling to break our kiss.

"Mhm," she nods breathlessly. "One of us should." But somehow neither one of us ever really gets out of bed until the next morning.


End file.
